Nada es lo que parece
by axter
Summary: Bankotsu pierde la batalla contra Inuyasha en el monte de las animas y escapa muy molesto, apunto de ser asesinado por humanos es salvado por Kagome y el grupo de Inuyasha y pronto sera el momento de devolver el favor. Terminado,¡Por fin pude acabarlo!
1. Prologo

"Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, son propiedad de la señora Rumiko Takahashi."

Bueno me gustaría presentarme primero, soy axter y este es mi primer fic aquí y escogí esta pareja por ser muy fresca y jovial; en lo personal amo a Bankotsu; espero que les agrade el fic intentaré no repetir tanto la historia del anime pero en ciertas ocasiones tendré que hacerlo.

Bien comencemos...

Prólogo:

En un lujoso palacio, un señor feudal cerraba un trato con un conocido mercenario, quien ya había cumplido con su misión.

— Estoy muy complacido con el trabajo; como le dije, estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio que diga. Mi abuelo le quitó esta espada a un samurái y el hijo del herrero que la fabricó se la robó y ahora veo que es única, ¡simplemente hermosa!—dijo el señor feudal al mercenario, mientras agitaba la espada, cuando fue interrumpido por un escándalo – ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?—preguntó a dos de sus soldados más fieles.

Sus hombres entraron al recinto junto con una chica de ropas extrañas, tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y era jaloneada por uno de ellos.

Aquello sorprendió al mercenario, quien trató de no mostrar expresión alguna.

— Señor, usted disculpará la intromisión, pero encontramos a esta mujerzuela tratando de trepar por el muro hacia el palacio; creemos que es una espía de sus enemigos, ya que, como puede ver sus ropas extrañas la delatan. – contestó uno de los soldados mientras sostenía fuertemente a la chica para después lanzarla al suelo a los pies de su señor.

—Señor, en primer lugar no soy ninguna mujerzuela soy una… —gritaba la chica hasta que fue interrumpida por el soldado, quien la hizo arrodillarse haciendo una reverencia —¡Oiga! —Se quejó.

— ¡Demuestra el debido respeto para el amo!, mujerzuela —gritó enfurecido el otro soldado, al mismo tiempo que este apoyaba su pie contra el cuello de la chica para evitar que esta se levantara.

—Señor, si me permite… ya decidí qué es lo que quiero como pago—dijo el mercenario con una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios.

— Ya veo… está bien, te entiendo, ya que es una bella mujer; es tuya y este oro también y para demostrarte más de mi agradecimiento…te prestaré una de las habitaciones de mi palacio para que puedas hacer tuya a esta espía—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por favor, no… señor, se equivoca no soy una espía soy una sacerdotisa y estoy aquí porque…! — gritó asustada por imaginar lo que estaba a punto de vivir; intentó acercase al señor feudal cuando fue interrumpida bruscamente por el mercenario, quien la tomó por el cuello.

— ¡Ya cállate! Y vamos ya, no sabes cuanto tiempo llevo sin estar con una mujer—acarició la mejilla al mismo tiempo que aspiraba el aroma del cabello de la temerosa sacerdotisa.

— ¡N-no! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Tonto!—Trató de alejarse de su captor, pero giró tan rápidamente que tropezó y cayó al piso.

—Bankotsu, espero que sepa controlar a su mujer y no le permita faltarle al respeto —mencionó burlonamente a lo cual Bankotsu sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta ¡Vamos, camina!—tomó el brazo de la chica y la levantó bruscamente haciendo que ella gritara.

—Mis soldados te guiarán —dijo el señor feudal haciendo una seña a uno de sus hombres, al cual dijo en secreto —vigílalos. No confío en este hombre; me temo que ellos mienten.

—Síganme. El amo ha pedido que los lleve a la mejor de las habitaciones; en donde los gritos de la mujerzuela no se escucharan – Miró lascivamente a la joven, quien comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Por favor… esto…esto es un error! Soy una sacerdotisa, mi nombre es Kagome, le aseguro que no soy espía él me… —Ella gritó cuando sintió dolor en su brazo, pues el moreno lo había apretado con fuerza para evitar que hablara; ya que adivinó lo que ella quería decir.

—No me interesa su nombre; de todos modos, mañana lo olvidaré o tal vez lo recuerde si me llega a complacer y quedo totalmente satisfecho.

Kagome lo miró asqueada.

—Hemos llegado—señaló el soldado—. Que se divierta; nosotros nos retiramos.

—Agradécele al amo…—sonrió malicioso—.Con su permiso, esta va a ser una noche larga –Bankotsu cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—Ya lo creo— comentó uno de los soldados —. Espera, el amo ha pedido que los vigiles. —ordenó a su compañero.

— ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—No confía en ellos; cree que ya se conocían y quiere saber qué traman— el otro soldado regresó nuevamente afuera de la habitación, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver y oír lo que allí sucedía, ya que las puertas al ser de papel dibujaban siluetas, gracias a la vela que continuaba encendida y los sonidos eran más audibles, sin embargo, sólo pudo interpretar lo que sucedió dentro de la habitación.

Todo fue mera interpretación de los hechos.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, malvado!—Gritó asustada—si lo haces…—trató de amenazar.

— Si lo hago ¿Qué? ¿Me purificarás?... sacerdotisa —Le preguntó Bankotsu con un tono sarcástico—ven aquí—la tomó de los hombros y la azotó contra la pared para arrinconarla con su cuerpo.

.

—Parece estar jugando con ella, él ha desatado las manos de la chica y la ha besado a la fuerza—pensó el soldado.

— ¡Suéltame pervertido!, ¡Ah!—Kagome fue derribada al suelo— ¡No!..¡No me toques! ¡No!… ¡suéltame me lástimas!—

—¡Auch!…creo que eso dolió. Tengo que ver más de cerca—Dijo para sí mismo aquel espía, quien tentado a mirar más se acercó a la habitación—. Dudo que le importe si esta tan concentrado ultrajando a esa mujer— con su dedo hizo un pequeño agujero en el papel de la puerta—, le ha pegado, al parecer le esta quitando el extraño kimono, ¡Sí, así es! —observó como el mercenario aventó una de las prendas de ropa por el aire y comenzó a quitarse la suya. Después vio que el muchacho se subió encima de ella, sujetándole las manos a la altura de su cabeza.

—¡InuYasha! —La escuchó gritar varias veces ese nombre.

—¡No me lastimes! —La joven suplicó.

—Eso parece excitante—El soldado observó emocionado aquella escena, ambos chicos yacían desnudos sobre el futón, pero lo que más le agradó fue haber visto cómo el moreno se movía de manera rápida y brusca sobre aquella muchacha.

Los gritos y súplicas de Kagome estaban lejos de detener al moreno, al igual que estaban lejos de hacer que el espía intentara detener al agresor.

Bankotsu se detuvo por un instante y apagó la vela, pero los sonoros gemidos y sollozos de la joven continuaron.

El guardia no pudo continuar observando; su compañero le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el otro guardia.

—No lo sé, al parecer no la conocía antes de esto, pues él la ultrajó; la tomó por la fuerza ¡Pobre mujer! —mencionó con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso no me interesa, le informaré al amo... —

N/A: Bien hasta aquí llega el capitulo, ¡ojo! este capítulo no es hentai, tal como lo mencione es solo la percepción del guardia, en el siguiente capitulo comienza la verdadera historia y la explicación de este será después.


	2. El comienzo

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

Este es el primer capitulo en donde comienza todo, sólo unas aclaraciones:

—lo que este entre guiones son diálogos de los personajes—

—"lo que esta entre comillas son sus pensamientos"—

Y lo demás es solo narración.

Bien, dicho esto, pues a seguirle, que lo disfruten...

**1 mes atrás…**

En una cueva dentro del monte de las ánimas se libraba una estruendosa batalla entre Inuyasha y el joven líder de los siete guerreros Bankotsu, quien estaba a punto de lograr su meta de despertar los poderes malignos de su Banryuuu.

— ¡Tonto!..¡Devuélveme los fragmentos de la perla!—gritaba Inuyasha demasiado furioso.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes idiota! Primero te mataré a ti y luego a cada uno de esos mal nacidos que mataron a mis hermanos, especialmente a la bruja que se atrevió a herirme con una flecha, a ella la destrozare poco a poco, lenta y dolorosamente, después de hacerla mía— Bankotsu se burlaba de la desesperación del joven híbrido, pues Inuyasha al verlo por primera vez tuvo la impresión de que había una ligera atracción entre él y Kagome. Jamás lo hubiera hecho, ya que sólo logró que Inuyasha enfureciera.

— ¡Cállate, no permitiré que les hagas daño a mis amigos y mucho menos a Kagome! —Inuyasha se lanzó fuertemente contra Bankotsu logrando sacarle dos de los fragmentos que tenía incrustados en el brazo de este y los miro satisfecho— ¡ja!, dos menos —de repente algo llamó su atención, ese olor que tanto odiaba, el de Naraku y de muchos demonios precipitándose hacia la salida—Bankotsu dejemos esto para después, sino salimos de aquí esos demonios nos devorarán y a los fragmentos junto con nosotros. —

— ¿Devorarme? ¡Eso nunca! Observa con cuidado estoy apunto de cumplirle mi promesa a Banryuuu —Bankotsu comenzó a cortar las cabezas de los demonios—mil humanos y mil demonios para despertar un poder sobre natural en ella…novecientos noventa, novecientos noventa y uno, novecientos noventa y dos, novecientos noventa y tres…—

— ¡No lo harás! —Inuyasha supo lo que Bankotsu pretendía y actuó rápidamente y con Colmillo de Acero destrozó a Banryuu— ¡No te lo permitiré! —

— ¡No! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te haré pagar…!— gritó frustrado el líder de los siete guerreros; cuando de repente la tierra sus pies comenzó a moverse— ¿Pero qué…? —Y su instinto de supervivencia le indicó que debía salir de allí y así lo hizo— ¡Nos volveremos a ver Inuyasha! La próxima vez te mataré, te estaré esperando—saltaba ágilmente sobre las rocas logrando escapar de la cueva. —

— ¡No huyas cobarde! — Inuyasha trató de alcanzarlo cuando sintió que sus pies eran atrapados por el suelo de la cueva, el cual se había transformado, como si estuviera con vida, como si pensara, lo atrapó porque con el llevaba los fragmentos— ¡Maldición! —Y la tierra lo devoró, fue lo último que vio, hasta que una voz conocida gritaba su nombre.

* * *

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha? ¡Reacciona Inuyasha!—La voz de su compañera fue la que lo despertó.

— ¿Kagome? — y notó que ya estaba dentro del corazón de la montaña; reconoció el fétido olor de ese maldito enemigo que tanto dolor le ha causado desde hace cincuenta años; abrió de golpe sus ojos y comenzó a luchar de nuevo.

— ¡Shippo, tenemos que ayudar a Inuyasha!—Kagome señalaba al joven hanyou quien se veía algo débil.

— ¡Entiendo!—se convirtió en un globo rosado y llevo a Kagome en él para dirigirse juntos a ayudar a su amigo, Shippo flotaba justo de bajo de Inuyasha hasta que este se dio cuenta que el lobo Kouga estaba inconsciente de bajo de los pies del enemigo en una sustancia viscosa como si fuera un huevo. — ¡Kagome, mira es Kouga! —

Mientras Inuyasha y compañía tenían acorralado por fin a Naraku, Bankotsu salía rápidamente del monte de las animas topándose con Kikyou quien solamente se limitó a mirarlo y a apresurar sus pasos, ella notó que también Kagura salía huyendo por los aires con Kohaku y algo en brazos.

—Al parecer Naraku se esta quedando sin aliados pero ¿Qué sería lo que llevaba esa mujer en brazos? Parecía ser un ¿bebé? ¿Qué estará sucediendo allí dentro? Percibo varios fragmentos de la perla de Shikón en el centro y un pedazo más grande de esta, ese debe ser el maldito de Naraku—

— ¡Por fin te mataré maldito! —Inuyasha lanzó su Viento Cortante, el cual se dispersó y empezó a rebotar dentro de la cueva regresando el ataque a su dueño y a sus compañeros, mientras que Naraku escapaba de la cueva dejando caer a Kouga hacia el fondo e Inuyasha corrió hacia sus amigos dispuesto a salir del lugar.

—Inuyasha no podemos dejar aquí Kouga ¡Tienes que ayudarlo!— Kagome lo miró suplicante.

— ¡Ash! ¿A mí que me importa que se muera el lobo? —

— ¡Por favor Inuyasha, también es nuestro amigo! —

— ¡Demonios!, Miroku, sácalos de aquí—

—Si, ¡vámonos rápido de este lugar! señorita Kagome le aseguro que el estará bien— el monje menciono esto muy convencido

* * *

Kikyou estaba llegando a la orilla de un peñasco siguiendo la presencia de Naraku, quien ya estaba fuera del corazón de la montaña.

—Sabía qué vendrías a buscarme querida. — se burló de ella.

— ¿Por qué acaso me extrañaste, Naraku? —

—Exactamente, ya que este lugar será tu tumba. —

—En realidad lo dudo, ya que el corazón de Onigumo aún me ama y no me dañaría. —

—Eso es verdad... pero ya lo deseché— y con un tentáculo la atacó haciendo que esta cayera al río de veneno que por allí pasaba, mientras Sesshoumaru observaba todo.

— ¿Acaso es este tu nuevo cuerpo, Naraku? ¡Eres repugnante!—

—Así es Sesshoumaru, es indestructible. —

—Lo dudo— y lo atacó con su espada Toukijin cortando un de sus tentáculos y solamente se volvió a regenerar.

—Sorprendente, ¿No lo cree? —y desapareció de allí.

* * *

Inuyasha llevaba consigo a Kouga y lo depositó en el suelo en donde estaban sus de más compañeros, cuando de repente los recuerdos de Kikyou lo asaltaron —"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me vienen estas imágenes a la mente? ¿Qué sucede con Kikyou?" Kikyou… —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Le sucede algo a Kikyou Inuyasha? —Preguntó preocupada Kagome.

—No lo sé pero es un mal presentimiento. —

—No pierdas tu tiempo ¡Ve a buscarla, puede estar en peligro!— e Inuyasha no pronunció más palabras y corrió en busca de ella y sus compañeros iban detrás de él.

* * *

—Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿Cree que esa sacerdotisa logrará sobrevivir? Ese río apesta, esta contaminado con veneno. —

—Lo dudo... llegas tarde Inuyasha Naraku acaba de matar a la sacerdotisa de barro —dijo esto sin voltear a mirar a Inuyasha y comenzó a alejarse — ¡Jaken!—

—Si amo bonito—siguió a su amo rápidamente.

Inuyasha recogió los pedazos que quedaban del arco de Kikyou. — ¡¿Por qué no la ayudaste, maldito? —Miró furioso a su medio hermano.

—No estés molesto conmigo Inuyasha, yo no mate a esa mujer, la próxima vez no llegues tarde— y se fue dejando solo a Inuyasha.

Kagome llegaba en ese instante junto con sus demás amigos y observó el arco roto de Kikyou en el suelo — Inuyasha, ¿Qué le sucedió a Kikyou? —Inuyasha no respondió — ¡Ve a buscarla! —

—Kagome… — Susurró muy bajito la exterminadora mientras observaba el semblante triste de su amiga.

—Es lo mejor ella puede estar herida—se limitó a responder mientras Inuyasha sólo se precipitó en la búsqueda de su gran amor.

—Vamos descansar ya que Kouga sigue inconsciente, Inuyasha nos alcanzará pronto— decía Miroku muy preocupado por la situación, todo era muy sospechoso — ¿Acaso Naraku tendió esta trampa exclusivamente para Kikyou?... Tal vez. —

Todos estaban dormidos mientras Kagome esperaba a Inuyasha, no podía evitar estar preocupada, se sentía un poco celosa y ese sentimiento la hacía sentirse egoísta, pero no le deseaba ningún mal a su rival, de repente Inuyasha llegaba cabizbajo y Kagome salió a recibirlo, pero él pasó de largo sin dirigirle la palabra y esto la lastimó demasiado.

—Inuyasha…—

Pero el siguió caminando hasta llegar junto a un árbol, al cual le dio un fuerte golpe.

— ¡Maldición! ¡No pude llegar a tiempo! ¡Maldito Naraku! —El joven hanyou sentía culpa, en realidad estaba sufriendo demasiado— No pude salvarla hace cincuenta años y no pude salvarla hoy… ¡Maldición!—

Ella sólo observaba en silencio, sin poder consolar al hombre que amaba, viendo como sufría por otra mujer.

* * *

Al despuntar el alba Kouga decidió irse a su guarida.

Después de un pequeño descanso, los chicos salieron de regreso a la aldea para recuperarse de las heridas, pero al llegar a una aldea cercana se toparon con un anciano, el cual les mencionó haber visto a Kikyou y al oír esto, en los ojos de Inuyasha brilló la esperanza y Kagome le pidió que la buscara y este así lo hizo dejando que sus amigos continuaran solos su camino. Momentos después Shippo detecto algo al igual que Kagome y Kirara.

—Kagome— volteó a verla para indicarle que algo sucedía

—Lo sé Shippo, es un fragmento de la perla—

— ¿Que sucede, Kagome?—preguntó una desconcertada exterminadora

—Huele a cadáver y tierra y a… sangre—

— ¿Crees que sea alguno de los siete guerreros? Creí que todos estaban muertos— apretó con fuerza su báculo con la esperanza de que no fuera alguno de ellos, ya que estaban algo cansados y heridos como para pelear contra cualquiera de ellos, cuando de repente vio que Kagome corría hacia unos árboles — ¡Espere! Señorita Kagome, no sabemos con que nos toparemos—corría al lado de ella.

—Es un fragmento, Miroku no podemos perderle, Naraku tiene la perla casi completa, tenemos que actuar aun sin Inuyasha, él esta ocupado en sus propios asuntos por ahora— y al salir de la arboleda se encontraron con una terrible escena, un grupo de hombres tenían acorralado a Bankotsu, quien ya no tenía armas con que defenderse y además estaba herido por la pelea que tuvieron horas atrás él e Inuyasha; Kagome sintió algo aterrador al ver como uno de los hombres lanzó una flecha a la pierna de Bankotsu y este cayó arrodillado al suelo, otro hombre se preparaba para cortar nuevamente la cabeza del desalmado joven. Mientras otro hombre se ensañaba golpeándolo y atándole las manos y otro le volvió a lanzar más flechas en su ya de por si herido cuerpo. Kagome detuvo su carrera, no sabía como reaccionar ante esta situación. Para ella, lo que estos hombres hacían se llamaba tortura. Estaba totalmente paralizada.

—Pagarás por lo que le hiciste al amo, ¿no es irónico? Morirás de la misma manera que él—

Bankotsu sólo atinó en sonreír sarcásticamente, si, si era irónico, ahora ya no estaban sus hermanos que mas daba si moría o no, lo malo es que ya no iba a poder vengarse de ese maldito Inuyasha, lástima; Miró fijamente a los ojos de su verdugo y sin quitar su sonrisa retorcida le contestó —vamos ¿Qué esperas? al fin y al cabo no me interesa ya estuve muerto una vez y ¿Eso qué? —

— ¿Acaso me estas retando? — y cuando estuvo a punto de darle el golpe final una flecha atravesó la mano del espadachín quien al sentir el fuerte dolor soltó su espada y él y sus hombres se giraron para ver quién disparo esa flecha.

— ¡Detente malvado! Ese guerrero tiene algo que es nuestro—Seguía apuntándole con su arco, lista para lanzar una flecha.

—"Esa voz, yo la he escuchado antes, es la sacerdotisa, la mujer de Inuyasha, viene por sus fragmentos"—Bankotsu estaba en estado de shock y a punto de quedar inconsciente a causa del dolor.

**Continuará...**

* * *

N/A:

Bien chicas hasta aquí llegué por hoy espero que les haya gustado y en especial a AllySan, gracias por el review, trataré de no tardarme, gracias besos...


	3. odio tu forma de ser

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**ACLARACIONES:**

—lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos —

"lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes"

y lo que esta sin ningún signo son solo narraciones mías.

* * *

-"Esa voz, yo la he escuchado antes, es la sacerdotisa, la mujer de Inuyasha, viene por sus fragmentos"-Bankotsu estaba en estado de shock y a punto de quedar inconsciente a causa del dolor.

- ¡Qué lo suelten les digo!, ó...-

-Kagome-sama ¡¿Qué hace?-

- ¡Tengo muy buena puntería!-La mano de Kagome temblaba un poco, pues nunca antes le había disparado un humano. -confíe en mi, Miroku. No puedo permitir que lo torturen, eso no está bien- Ella estaba molesta por lo que acababan de presenciar -Ayúdeme Miroku-

-Sí, ¡Ya oyeron a la señorita, suéltenlo!-

- ¿Quién te crees tú para ordenarme?-Aquel hombre los miraba con odio por la flecha que aún estaba atravesada en su mano.

-Soy el monje Miroku, pueden confiar en mí, les aseguro que este hombre tendrá su castigo.-

- ¿El monje que tiene un agujero en su mano?-Preguntó uno de los hombres, con un poco de miedo.

-Así es-contestó muy orgulloso

- ¡No me interesa, mátenlos a ellos primero!- contesto el líder e hizo una señal a sus hombres para que dispararan sus arco, pero justo en ese momento fueron derribados los arcos de sus manos por un gigantesco boomerang.

- ¡Hiraikotsu!, excelencia... ¿Necesita una mano?- Decía muy coquetamente Sango.

-Tardaste mucho Sango- le decía mientras esta se paraba a su lado, lista para el siguiente ataque.

-"Sí, estoy seguro, son los amigos de Inuyasha, vienen por los fragmentos"-Bankotsu, estaba semi inconsciente, se dio cuenta que los tipejos que minutos antes lo torturaban, huían como cobardes cuando levantó la vista para ver si estaba en lo cierto que eran los compañeros de Inuyasha; notó que Kagome lo miraba-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mira así? con lástima, si de todos modos, voy a morir, no le permitiré a nadie, a nadie...que me mire así, soy un asesino, tengo el coraje de un asesino"- con estos pensamientos Bankotsu se levantó para tratar de defender su orgullo, pero se olvidó de las flechas en sus piernas y volvió a caer de rodillas; sintió unos brazos al rededor de su cintura, los cuales trataron de sostenerlo, miró hacia arriba para ver quién era.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Kagome muy preocupada, ella lo miraba a los ojos tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba.

-"Otra vez esa mirada, me repugna..." ¡Suéltame!-dijo muy molesto haciendo un movimiento brusco para soltarse de su agarre, si tan sólo no hubiera tenido las manos atadas, él la hubiera empujado, pero... por mala suerte, estaba literalmente atado de manos y pronto cayó inconsciente.

-¡Ayúdenme! está muy pesado-Sango corto rápidamente las cuerdas de las manos de Bankotsu para que el monje pudiera tomar uno de los brazos y pasarlo al rededor de su cuello y así poder cargarlo hasta llegar a Kirara, quien lo llevó en su espalda hasta llegar a un lugar seguro en donde pasar la noche.

Horas después Bankotsu regresaba en sí.

- "Cielos, me duele todo, me duele hasta abrir mis ojos, ya recuerdo, estuve a punto de morir o... ¿Ya estaré muerto? No, si lo estuviera no dolería, siento que alguien me está tocando, ¡Rayos! no sólo está tocando, me arde en donde me toca, ¿Quién será? Si pudiera lo tomaría ahora mismo del cuello y se rompería, pero ni siquiera me puedo mover, ja, lo que son las cosas, escucho pasos alguien se acerca..." -

- ¿Kagome?-"es la voz de una mujer...dijo ¿Kagome? Es la mujer esa de ropas raras"

- ¿Qué pasa Sango?-

-Te traje algo de cenar-

- "¡Cielos que bien huele! abro los ojos y ellas me miran, la sacerdotisa sigue viéndome con esa maldita mirada, me da asco, pero la exterminadora me mira con precaución, no confía en mi" -

- ¿Cómo te sientes? haz dormido casi 36 horas, debes tener hambre -él no contestó.

- "¿36 horas?...quisiera dormir un poco más pero tengo hambre"- de repente sintió como una mano lo sostuvo por la nuca, era Kagome, ella le levantó la cabeza y la apoyó contra su pecho para que beba algo.

- ¡Horror, es asqueroso!- comenzó a toser ya que se había atragantado con ese brebaje algo desagradable y retiró el brazo de ella con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir otra vez, para que así no le dieran a beber esa cosa de nuevo.

-Vamos Bankotsu, son sólo hierbas medicinales para que te cures pronto.-

-Kagome ¿Qué crees que haga Inuyasha si encuentra aquí a Bankotsu? Recuerda que él y sus guerreros estuvieron a punto de matarnos. -

- "¡Muy buena pregunta hizo la exterminadora! ¿Qué hará si me encuentra aquí? Y no sólo aquí, sino que su mujer esta cuidándome." - Pensó Bankotsu al escuchar lo que Sango dijo.

-No lo sé, Sango espero que el recupere pronto sus fuerzas para que se vaya, por lo pronto le daré algo de comer y lo dejaré descansar, los fragmentos que lleva con él le ayudarán. -

-No lo sé, no confío en él, ¿Por qué no se los retiras y nos evitamos problemas?-

- "¡Buen punto! me interesa saberlo a mi también, si en estos momentos soy presa fácil"-

-No puedo hacerlo Sango, el también es humano y no tengo las suficientes agallas para hacerlo-

- "¡Otra vez su maldita lástima, esta mujer es odiosa!". -

-Bien, voy con los chicos, si este tipo intenta algo sólo grita-

-Lo haré-Sango salió de la habitación dejándolos a solas.

- "¡ja!, gritar, si yo quisiera hacer algo, ni siquiera le daría tiempo de gritar. - abre nuevamente los ojos y encontró nuevamente esa mirada.

- "¡Dios! ¡No me mires así! me hace sentir más humillado de lo que ya me siento" ¿En dónde estoy?-

-Estamos en una cabaña deshabitada, parece que las personas que estaban aquí se fueron al ver todo el desastre del monte de las ánimas, me puedes decir ¿Qué querían esas personas contigo?-

- ¿Qué? ¿No lo adivinas?-pregunto con sorna.

-No. -

- ¿En serio?, eso es porque soy un asesino y mate a su amo-Quito esa mirada de lástima para darle una mirada molesta y de desaprobación"

-Y ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

- "¡Vaya que es curiosa"!... Creo que haces demasiadas preguntas, pero te responderé...él fue quien nos asesinó la primera vez-sonrió satisfecho por su acción, pero ella parecía triste y molesta a la vez.

-Lo siento-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque las personas como tú...que...-Esa reacción de verdad llamo la atención del chico

- "¿Qué es lo que va decir? ¿Por qué se queda callada? Sus manos están apretando mi haori, ¿Estará molesta? ¡Bien, eso me gusta!"-

-Las personas que son como tú... que se la pasan haciendo enemigos por todos lados, siempre estarán solos y eso me hace sentir ¡Lástima por ti!-Kagome abofeteó fuertemente la mejilla del guerrero y el solamente se quedó boquiabierto, pues no esperaba esta reacción por parte de ella.

- "¡¿Se atrevió a abofetearme? ¡Maldita!" - Estaba sorprendido.

- ¡Eres un ser despreciable, debí dejar que te mataran y así tomar tus fragmentos!- apretaba sus puños con coraje.

-Y ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¡Yo jamás pedí tu maldita ayuda, mucho menos tu lástima!- le gritó molesto.

-¡Un simple gracias hubiera bastado!-

- ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres? -Sonrió demasiado irónico- ¡Pues muchas gracias! y en cuanto a tus malditos fragmentos ¿Por qué no los tomas y ya? ¡Tómalos! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Tómalos!-molesto estiró fuertemente la frágil mano de la chica hacia su cuello esta acción solamente hizo que ella cayera encima de él y por lo tanto solamente logró lastimarlo más, su rostros estaban tan cerca con su mano aún sujetada logró observar detenidamente sus ojos cafés.

- "Aún con todo y su enojo, aun veo compasión en ellos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hace?, pero... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Se ha sonrojado? Pero si sólo he tomado su mano... ¡su mano!" - la soltó y ella se levantó muy molesta-"Su ropa esta manchada con sangre... ¡Mi sangre!" -

-Es sólo porque eres un simple humano como yo y no puedo matarte, pero no tientes a tu suerte Bankotsu o se me olvidará que alguna vez lo fuiste-

-"¿Un simple humano? Esto lo pagará caro, lo juro"-

- ¿Acaso eso fue una amenaza?-Trató de burlarse de ella para que lo odiara -"Su lástima y toda esa basura acerca de ser un humano me enferma" -

-No...es una advertencia-se fue dejándolo solo.

-"En verdad logre enfadarla" - y él sonrió.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	4. EGO

Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen solo a Rumiko T.

Por cierto pasen a mi cuenta para que vean la imagen que me inspiro...

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Bankotsu, tenía el orgullo demasiado herido...

-El que Inuyasha haya roto mi preciada Banryuu era suficiente para herir mi orgullo de guerrero, pero el que su mujer, una mujer me haya salvado la vida, es deshonrarme...el haberme llamado un simple humano es ofensivo, soy un buen guerrero... pero sentir lástima por mí no se lo perdono a nadie; no ya no aguanto más, debo largarme de aquí, no soporto el encierro, es una tortura para mi, toda la noche escuche a las dos mujeres hablando de Inuyasha y Miroku ¿Acaso no tenían otra cosa de que hablar mas que de hombres? Y luego ese tipo Miroku y su obsesión por el trasero de la exterminadora y su muy estúpida excusa de "L_o siento Sanguito es que mi mano esta maldita, no es mi culpa_..." Y la sacerdotisa...la sacerdotisa, ¿Acaso era una tonta o qué? Por lo que escuche ella misma mando al hanyou a buscar a la tal Kikyou y ahora se queja y lloriquea-pensó molesto, estaba decidido en irse de allí, un fuerte dolor en sus piernas hizo que un muy pequeño quejido saliera de su boca.

-Kagome, Bankotsu se ha levantado- dijo en un susurro.

-¡Rayos!... ¿A dónde cree que va señor?-le dijo con las manos en la cintura y muy molesta.

-Me largo, no soporto este lugar- era verdad, le dolía la espalda de haber pasado dos días acostado y el era demasiado activo.

-¡Eso no...!-tomó aire para controlar su enojo y contestó -Mira Bankotsu, si hubieras esperado hasta mañana, te hubiera dejado ir sin ningún problema pero...-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso me estas reteniendo para que llegue Inuyasha y con toda facilidad me mate y el haga lo que tú no pudiste? O ¿soy tu prisionero? Porque si es así yo no...-

-Lo que dices es muy injusto Bankotsu, Kagome-sama solo quiso ayudarte-Miroku lo interrumpió.

-En primer lugar...no, no te estoy reteniendo para que Inuyasha haga mi trabajo sucio, yo puedo hacerlo sola, en segundo lugar no me interesa tenerte a ti como mi prisionero, solo estorbarías- trataba de molestarlo, de lastimar un poquito su maldito orgullo

-y en tercera... ¡Idiota! ¡Acabas de hacer que tus heridas se abran!...¡Tonto!-Gritaba a todo pulmón en verdad estaba molesta por toda la sarta de estupideces que el guerrero había dicho anteriormente y no se la iba a perdonar. Kagome apretaba fuertemente puños y párpados, al ver esto los demás chicos solo atinaron a arrinconarse en la cabaña, Shippo rápidamente se escondió atrás de Sango y Bankotsu solo abrió grandemente sus ojos al sorprenderse de que esta mujer le haya gritado.

-Me gusta esa expresión en ella es similar a la mía cuando voy a matar, pero aun así odio a esta gritona -pensó el al sentir que gano la batalla por hacerla enfurecer.

- ¡Además ahora tengo que suturarte! ¡Idiota!-Kagome le picaba el pecho a Bankotsu con el dedo.

Esto molestaba demasiado al moreno, el que le gritara es una cosa pero tocarlo ya era demasiado, hasta que él la tomó del dedo y la jaló fuertemente hacia él hasta quedar demasiado cerca de su rostro, para verla directamente a los ojos y gritarle...

-¡Deja de gritarme como si en verdad esto te importara!...no soy tu igual-en sus palabras se notaba un poco de melancolía lo cual sorprendió a Kagome -¡No soy un simple humano!...-

Kagome cayó en la cuenta de que eso lo decía por lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

**Flash back.**

-Es sólo porque eres un simple humano como yo y no puedo matarte, pero no tientes a tu suerte Bankotsu o se me olvidará que alguna vez lo fuiste.-

**Fin de flash back.**

-Lo siento- bajó su mirada muy apenada.

- ¡¿Qué...qué has dicho?- ahora si estaba sorprendido, que hasta aflojó el agarre del dedo de Kagome, ahora el había perdido la batalla.

-Dije...que lo siento...-ella sólo frotaba su dedo -sé por qué lo dices, lo que sucedió anoche... no fue mi intención pegarte, ni decirte todo lo que te dije,-seguía cabizbaja ella reconocía que la ausencia de Inuyasha en el grupo por ir detrás de Kikyou en verdad le molestaba, la hacia sentir insegura de si misma, el saber que el amor de su vida iba en busca de su rival era más que doloroso, el imaginar que lo perdería para siempre era la peor tortura física y emocional que había sentido, ese maldito nudo en la garganta, sentir que aun el aire que respiraba la lastimaba y las ganas de querer llorar y no poder hacerlo, era agonizante y la única manera de expresar ese dolor era gritando, en pocas palabras estaba algo neurótica, desgraciadamente se desquito con las personas que no tenían ninguna culpa, por ejemplo Shippo desde hace dos noches no se le acercaba después de que le grito por estar hablando acerca de los innombrables...-¿Podrás perdonarme?-lo decía honestamente.

-Esta bien, olvidemos lo de anoche -contestó- ¡ja! Hasta crees yo no perdono tan fácilmente pienso cobrarme toda humillación de anoche, verás lo que puede hacer este simple humano-pensó al mismo tiempo que sonreía retorcidamente.

-Bien, ahora permíteme cerrar tus heridas-

Él sólo asintió.

-Sango me ayudas con tu ya sabes que- le guiño el ojo a Sango.

-Si-contestó sacando una jeringa y la preparó con lidocaína -¿Cuánto le pongo Kagome-chan?-

-Dos mililitros-

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-

-Se llama jeringa, con su aguja te inyectaré un líquido que te ayudará a que no te duela lo que estamos a punto de hacer, pero imagino que un fuerte y valiente guerrero como tú no le teme a esta pequeña agujita o ¿si?-estaba picándole otra vez el ego.

-Por supuesto que no- y era verdad.

-Bien, pues necesito que te quites el pantalón (creo que le dicen hakama, pero para no errar, pantalón), no temas te cubrirás con esta manta sólo me mostraras las heridas- le dijo muy seriamente.

-En realidad no temo, me lo quitaré...si es lo que deseas- de nuevo esa sonrisa retorcida y esa mirada sexy.

-Perfecto, lista Sango, inyéctalo-Bankotsu observó la "pequeña agujita" y prefirió cerrar los ojos.

-Claro, me encanta hacer esto- en verdad le encantaba inyectar desde que Kagome le enseñó cómo hacerlo- listo ya puse unos puntos de anestesia en las heridas ahora esperamos unos minutos y tú lo coses, mientras nosotros vamos a preparar el desayuno. Por cierto ya puedes abrir os ojos, ya pasó todo- dicho esto levantó la cortina de la puerta y salió de la cabaña junto con los demás miembros del equipo.

-¿Crees que esté bien que dejemos sola a Kagome-sama?-Miroku estaba realmente preocupado.

-Si, creo que Kagome-chan necesita distraerse en otra cosa que no sea Inuyasha y Kikyou y que otra cosa mejor que hacer lo que más le gusta-

-¿Ayudar a curar a las personas?- preguntó entusiasmado el curioso Shippo

-Así es Shippo, a Kagome sama le fascinan esas cosas ¿No es así Sanguito?- Preguntó mientras tocaba los encantos traseros de Sango y esta le dio tremendo trancazo con el Hiraikotsu.

-¡Monje pervertido!- se alejó de él muy molesta.

-¡L_o siento Sanguito, es que mi mano esta maldita, no es mi culpa!-_se sobaba el gran chichón que le habían dejado mientras corría detrás de Sango.

-¡Aléjese de mi, pervertido!-

-¡Ay Miroku! nunca aprenderás - dijo el pequeño Shippo en un suspiro.

**Mientras tanto en la cabaña...**

-Listo Bankotsu, creo que ya esperamos el tiempo suficiente para que la anestesia haya hecho efecto- Kagome dedicó una triste sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Bankotsu, quien estaba recostado en el futón cubierto por una manta solamente de la cintura hasta un poco arriba de la mitad del muslo-prometo que no dolerá- dijo mientras preparaba todo para la sutura.

-No importa, ya me han cosido la piel antes-volteó su cara muy triste hacia un lado ya que le llegaron recuerdos de cuando su hermano Suikotsu lo cosía después de alguna pelea.

Kagome lo notó e imaginando el porque de su tristeza ya que Bankotsu es un chico muy expresivo,

Él no era una persona fría, era apasionado en todo y en verdad estimaba a sus hermanos, fue por eso que mató a Renkotsu cuando el insecto venenoso de Naraku entregó en su manos la pequeña peineta de Jakotsu, su amigo, su hermano, el dolor y el coraje realmente lo invadieron y tuvo que matarlo con sus propias manos; Bankotsu sabia amar y sabia odiar; odiaba a Naraku por utilizarlo, por prometerle que lo regresaría a la vida pero nunca le dijo que morirían nuevamente tan rápido; odiaba a Inuyasha, porque él y sus amigos mataron a sus hermanos y odiaba a Kagome por no permitirle morir, por salvarlo, por humillarlo recordándole que él era..."un simple humano", era por esa razón que le prometió a Banryu mil cabezas humanas y mil cabezas de youkai para compensar con el poder sobrenatural de esta y que el como "simple humano" no tenia.

Pero Inuyasha había destrozado a Banryuu.

Bankotsu le juró que lo haría pagar, ¿Cómo? No lo sabía aún, pero ahora tenía tiempo para pensarlo tal vez...su espada...

Kagome fijo su vista en las piernas de Bankotsu era verdad tenía varias cicatrices de sutura volteó rápidamente para ver la cara de Bankotsu, quiso preguntarle, pero estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos y su vista volvió a fijarse en las piernas del adolescente.

- ¡Rayos!...Suikotsu, hermano esta soledad es cruel, todo me hace recordarlos, es tan reciente, prometo vengarlos antes de volvernos a reunir...-Pensó. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos, levantó su cabeza para ver hacia donde estaban sus piernas, era Kagome recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos sus antiguas cicatrices, despacito y muy suavemente, este acto de Kagome realmente lo sorprendió y dirigió su azulada mirada hacia Kagome que observaba muy atenta la piel del mercenario, Bankotsu dejo escapar un ligero gemido casi parecía un suspiro. Era la segunda vez que perdía la batalla contra Kagome, el primero fue con dos simples palabras y la segunda un sutil roce.

-Lo siento ¿Te lastimé? Yo sólo estaba admirando la forma en que te cosieron, casi no se nota, el doctor que lo hizo debió ser muy bueno-tomó sus instrumentos y comenzó a cerrar sus heridas

-Si, él lo era- hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentir como la aguja entraba en su piel, que aunque estaba anestesiado, todavía podía sentir un poco.

-¿Lo era?-preguntó sin dejar de hacer su labor.

-Si, era mi hermano Suikotsu- Kagome ya casi terminaba ya que las heridas no eran grandes pero si profundas al terminar de coserlo le puso algo de antiséptico a las heridas.

-Listo. Ahora si puedes levantarte sin temor a que vuelvan a abrirse. Llevas tres fragmentos de la perla contigo ¿verdad? Dos en tu cuello y otro en tu brazo izquierdo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó sorprendido.

-No importa, ellos te ayudaran a recuperarte mas rápido, deberías tomar un baño mientras esta listo el desayuno; cerca de aquí esta un río, en cuanto regreses te pondré el vendaje- estaba satisfecha con su trabajo.

-No tengo nada con que pagarte, no tengo posesiones- un plan se estaba cocinando en su cabeza.

-No te estoy cobrando, o ¿si?-preguntó un poco ofendida

-No, pero yo quiero pagarte de alguna forma- puso su más sexy, seductora y encantadora sonrisa.

-¿A...a... que te refieres?-se puso muy nerviosa.

-Vamos miko no seas...- fue interrumpido.

-Kagome-

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Mi nombre es Kagome, no es tan difícil de pronunciar, tal vez miko sea mas corto, pero me gusta mi nombre, mis padres se pasaron varios meses tratando de pensar un nombre, tal vez hasta se pelearon por elegirlo, por eso no es justo que me digas miko, además no hay necesidad de pagarme en verdad-

-Te digo que no seas mal pensada, me refiero a que materialmente no puedo pagar, pero puedo escucharte- la miró directamente a los ojos, mientras ella estaba boquiabierta por lo que Bankotsu acababa de decir.

**Continuará...**

n/a: bien, hasta llegue el día de hoy, gracias por leer AllySan, creo que eres la única, espero no decepcionarte, por cierto si sabes cuanto duraron muertos los 7 guerreros ¿me lo podría decir?, en verdad no lo recuerdo


	5. Alejate

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi

gracias chicas por apoyarme en verdad espero no decepcionarlas, en especial gracias a AllySan quien a leido el fic desde que lo publique y tambien gracias a yela01 y a kriss16 por leer espero que en verdad les guste este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes tres

por cierto pasen a mi cuenta para que vean la segunda imagen que me inspiro...

ACLARACIONES:

--Lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos--

"Lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes"

Y lo que esta sin ningun signo son sólo narraciones mias.

**Anteriormente:**

-No tengo nada con que pagarte, no tengo posesiones- un plan se estaba cocinando en su cabeza.

-No te estoy cobrando, o ¿si?-pregunto un poco ofendida.

-No pero yo quiero pagarte de alguna forma- puso su mas sexy, seductora y encantadora sonrisa.

-¿A...a... que te refieres?-se puso muy nerviosa.

-Te digo que no seas mal pensada, me refiero a que materialmente no puedo pagar, pero puedo escucharte- la miro directamente a los ojos, mientras ella estaba boquiabierta por lo que Bankotsu acababa de decir...

-Muchas gracias pero no tengo nada que decirte-

-¿En serio?, ni siquiera ¿el por que te molesta tanto que el híbrido haya ido a buscar a la sacerdotisa muerta si tu misma le pediste que la buscara?- se sentó para obtener mejor visión de ella, con un fingido interés acerca de los problemas que a Kagome le aquejaban, realmente no le interesaban los asuntos personales de nadie solo quería saber un poco acerca de su enemigo,como todo buen líder, sus puntos fuertes y los débiles para poder hacer un buen plan -tampoco me dirás ¿Por qué llorabas por la noche?-sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- ella estaba entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Con todo el barullo que hacen todos ustedes imposible no enterarse -volvió a recostarse con los brazos cruzados atrás de la nuca -entonces ¿me contarás o no? Sabes que no soy amigo de Inuyasha y obviamente no iré corriendo a contarle- se giro para mirarla de nuevo, para saber que reacción tendría ella a esta propuesta, el quería saber si lo que trataba de hacer estaba funcionando, aunque... ni el mismo sabia que demonios quería hacer o para que le serviría averiguar acerca de la vida amorosa de Inuyasha o la de una adolescente inestable el solo quería desquitarse de Inuyasha y de paso de Naraku aunque no tenia ni idea de como, ta vez matando ahora mismo a esta jovencita...no solo seria un problema menos para la otra sacerdotisa, o tal vez matando a la otra, pero no sabia como, "¡¡¡rayos, si tan sólo a Renkotsu no se le hubiera ocurrido traicionarnos y no estuviera muerto le pediría ayuda, el siempre era bueno para pensar".Renkotsu era quien interpretaba los datos de las investigaciones y de los resultados siempre obtenía un gran plan, era demasiado inteligente y malvado por lo tanto peligroso.

-Sé que no eres amigo de Inuyasha, es mas eres su enemigo, es por eso que no puede contarte nada-

-Como quieras, pero creo que no es justo que te desquites con tus compañeros-

-Lo sé-Kagome se levanto y le tendió la mano a Bankotsu para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Mmm??- la miro curioso.

-Vamos, te ayudare a levantarte, debes tomar un baño- el tomo su mano y Kagome observo que Bankotsu hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor ella tomo el brazo de este y lo paso por su cuello para servirle de apoyo.

-Duele ¿cierto?-

-No, para nada ¿Cómo crees?-decía sarcásticamente.

-Ya veo,le pediré a Miroku que te lleve al río-salieron de la cabaña, pero no estaban los chicos por ningún lado.

-Creo que mi baño tendrá que esperar-

-Te puedo llevar, si quieres-siguió caminando.

-¿No soy muy pesado para ti?-

-No importa, el río queda cerca-

-¡¿Eh?!-Bankotsu detuvo la caminata y la miro directamente a los ojos y ella se sonrojó -¿no será que quieres verme desnudo? Pervertida- sonrió picaramente.

-¡Claro que no! yo te acompañare lo suficientemente cerca para que puedas tener privacidad y cuando termines me gritas para ayudarte de nuevo y ya que estés limpio te pondré las vendas limpias... por cierto espera- lo dejó apoyado en un árbol mientras ella corrió a su mochila y tomaba una toalla, jabón, shampoo, un cepillo y un libro para entretenerse.-esto te servirá creelo-volvió a tomarlo del brazo y caminaron hasta llegar al río.-de aquí en adelante irás solo, yo te espero allá, esta botellita contiene líquido para lavar el cabello y este es jabón es para el cuerpo, toma esto para que te seques- Kagome le entregaba todos los objetos y él los miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Es necesario que use todo esto?- preguntó mientra olía el shampoo.

-Si.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque apestas.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si- ella notó en él un ligero sonrojo, él tomo su trenza y la olfateo e hizo una mueca de desagrado, era verdad apestaba, ya que en el momento que el estaba dentro de la cueva con Inuyasha y comenzó a matar a los demonios que salían de allí y su cabello se ensució de la sangre de estos.

-¡Yiag! ¡Qué asco! esperame aquí no tardo...no vayas a voltear.-

-No lo haré, descuida.-

-Aunque si quieres puedes venir a frotarme la espalda...o algo más- le brindó la más seductora de sus miradas.

-Mmm...no...no lo haré tampoco, gracias.-

-Tú te lo pierdes- se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la orilla del río se quito la ropa y de un salto entro al agua y con el estruendoso ruido del agua Kagome no pudo evitar voltear, en ese momento Bankotsu salia hacia la superficie y ella pudo ver su esbelto pero bien formado cuerpo.

-¡Rayos!-se volteó muy avergonzada-"no puedo negar que es atractivo y simpático, pero tengo que encontrar la manera mas sútil de decirle que ya no puede seguir con nosotros, no creo que de buenas a primeras deje de ser nuestro enemigo o que no vaya a tratar de lastimar a Inuyasha y eso no se lo puedo permitir, si tan solo me atreviera a quitarle sus fragmentos, pero no puedo lo mismo me sucede con Kohaku-perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado intento leer un poco pero la imagen de Bankotsu no la dejaba, sus piernas, las cicatrices en ellas -"¡¡¡aaayyy!!! Kagome dejate de tonterías, tienes que pedirle que se vaya"- cerro sus ojos fuertemente para alejar esa imagen de su cabeza al abrir los se encontró con Bankotsu sentado en frente de ella, secando su cabello largo y suelto.-¿Bankotsu?,¿por que no me llamaste para ayudarte?-

-Lo hice, pero no me escuchaste, además yo puedo hacerlo solo-decía mientras cepillaba su cabello, aunque era un poco difícil hacerlo ya que este era demasiado largo, lo cual notó Kagome.

-Dejáme ayudarte- extendió su mano hacia él y sonrió.

-¿Eeh?-

-Vamos, yo puedo ayudarte confiá en mi- él entrego el cepillo y ella se sentó atrás de él para cepillar su cabello.

-¿Aún no quieres contarme qué te sucede?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bankotsu, sé muy que no somos amigos y que tarde o temprano nos enfrentaremos nuevamente por lo tanto no puedo darte información de mi vida- le dijo sin dejar de prestar atención en el cabello de Bankotsu- ¿sabes? eres un chico fuerte y simpático, seria perfecto sino fueras el enemigo-Ella termino de trenzar el cabello de él.

-Ya veo..."no es tan ingenua como lo pensé"- se levanto dando la espalda a Kagome.

-Lo siento...-desvió su mirada al suelo.

-No importa-

-¿Odias a Inuyasha?-

-Si-

-Y deseas vengarte de el-

-Tal vez-

-Entonces,debo pedirte que te alejes de nosotros-

-Lo imagine-

-Lo siento-

-No importa...solo quiero que me contestes ¿por que me salvaste si lo mejor hubiera sido dejar que esos hombres me mataran y así tu hubieras recuperado tus fragmentos?¿no crees?- en verdad quería saberlo, la miró directamente a los ojos en espera de una respuesta.

-Tal vez, pero jamás podría hacer eso, eres un humano y...-

-**¡¡¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO!!!** - enfurecido y con una sola mano la tomo por el cuello y la arrincono contra un árbol, ella tenia los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de quitar la mano de su garganta -**no soy un simple humano y no necesito de tu lastima ese fue tu error, sentir lástima por mi y dejarme vivo**- gritaba muy cerca del rostro de Kagome quien abrió los ojos para mirar directamente los de él, en ella se reflejaba el miedo y el arrepentimiento- ¿Quieres ver lo que este simple humano puede hacerte?- él se acerco al cuello de ella y aspiro su aroma, mientras ella volvía a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos pero Bankotsu decidió dejarla ir por esta vez y la soltó, Kagome frotaba su cuello en donde segundos antes el apretaba, cayó al suelo tratando de tomar nuevamente aire,levanto su mirada hacia él quien se alejaba a paso lento, pero se detuvo y voltear a verla le dijo: -Si yo quisiera en este momento te mataba y así le haría daño a Inuyasha, pero tú si me das lástima.-

Kagome abrió grandemente los ojos no esperaba escuchar eso, después frunció el ceño y furiosamente se levantó y corrió rápidamente para atacarlo - ¡¡¡MALDITO!!!-Bankotsu alcanzó a voltear, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Kagome lo había tacleado (como en el foot americano)el cayó de espaldas en el suelo con Kagome encima pero pronto y muy hábilmente él logró colocar a Kagome debajo de su cuerpo, le tomó las pequeñas manos y las puso a los lados a la altura de la cabeza dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios Kagome al ver esto sólo cerro los ojos fuertemente y volteó su cara hacia un lado.

-¡No!-

-Calma gatita- el volvía sonreír -soy más fuerte que tú y no pienso usar tus desventajas y como muestra de mi agradecimiento por tus cuidados por esta vez te dejare vivir- se levantó y dejó a Kagome en el suelo y comenzó a caminar no sin antes voltear a mirarla nuevamente- la próxima vez que te vea yo no dudare en matarte-y se fue, esta vez Kagome no trato de atacarlo, se puso de pie y observo como el se alejaba.

**continuará...**

n/a: bien estodo por hoy haber que les pareció... hasta pronto.


	6. Sueños

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi

ACLARACIONES:

--lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos--

"lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes"

y lo que esta sin ningún signo son solo narraciones mías

**Anteriormente:**

—Calma gatita— el volvía sonreír —soy más fuerte que tu y no pienso usar tus desventajas y como muestra de mi agradecimiento por tus cuidados por esta vez te dejaré vivir— se levantó dejando a Kagome en el suelo y comenzó a caminar no sin antes voltear a mirarla nuevamente— la próxima vez que te vea yo no dudaré en matarte—y se fue, esta vez Kagome no trató de atacarlo, se puso de pie y observó como el se alejaba.

Capitulo 5...

—Malvado...malvado Bankotsu...—cayo de rodillas y apoyada en sus manos—no...no permitiré que lo dañes, no lo permitiré...—susurro—¡Te detesto Bankotsu!—gritaba molesta, asustada y demasiado frustrada, en verdad no quería que él dañara a Inuyasha, deseaba protegerlo, aunque él solo podía defenderse —¡Te detesto!

Bankotsu que aun no iba lejos escucho lo que ella gritaba—como si me importara— dijo si detenerse mientras una sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.—yo a ti no te detesto...¡te odio!—

Kagome lloraba de rabia e impotencia, por haber ayudado al enemigo—¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Yo sabía que era mala idea ayudarlo, pero aun así lo hice, tonta, tonta, tonta, ahora que esta sano podrá vengarse de Inuyasha y yo lo ayude, me va a odiar cuando se lo cuente,¡Demonios!— se quedo unos instantes en el río hasta que se le pasara el coraje y marcas de las manos en su cuello ya no se vieran y después regreso a la cabaña —qué raro ¿en donde se habrán metido Sango y los demás?—hasta que de repente escucho que Sango le gritaba muy molesta a Miroku.

—¡Monje pervertido! Por su culpa se me escapó el desayuno...¡Pervertido!—caminaba rápidamente delante del monje quien tenia las manos de Sango marcadas en ambas mejillas.

—¡Sango!...¿que paso? Preguntó mientras corría hacia ellos.

—Por culpa de este monje pervertido, perdimos nuestro desayuno— lo señalaba con el dedo índice— este hombre no sabe mantener sus manos controladas—

—Es que están malditas, no es mi culpa—decía recordando los encantos de Sango.

—¡Ay Miroku! ¡¿por que no eres un niño normal?!—Decía Shippo golpeándose la sien con sus cinco dedos formando un conito (para los que ven la familia peluche ya saben de que hablo).

—Nunca cambiara— decía Kagome muy seriamente —No te preocupes aun me queda algo de ramen aunque debemos compartirlo, ya pescaremos algo para la comida— sacó dos vasitos de la mochila en los cuales llevaba la leyenda de "Agregue una taza de agua hirviendo y 5 para el equipo de Inuyasha".

—Kagome-sama, ¿en donde esta Bankotsu?, ¿No desayunara con nosotros?—

—No, él...decidió que era mejor seguir por su cuenta, parece que no le gusto nuestra compañía— menciono cabizbaja

—Pues él se lo pierde—Decía Shippo muy orgulloso—

—Kagome-chan...—la exterminadora titubeo para completar la frase.

—Dime, Sango—

—Inuyasha ya tardo demasiado, creo que debemos regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede— temió por la reacción de su amiga.

Si, creo que es lo mejor— la tristeza y los celos eran cada vez más fuertes, no podía evitarlos, pero también estaba preocupada de que algo le hubiera sucedido, pero era Inuyasha, nada le pasaría—"Tal vez ya haya encontrado a Kikyou y ellos dos...no...no, eso no, Inuyasha no nos dejaría con este temor por pasar un buen rato con ella o... ¿Si lo haría? "—sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa para evitar malos pensamientos, la angustia y la ansiedad eran cada vez más fuertes.

Terminando el desayuno levantaron sus cosas y emprendieron la marcha hacia la aldea, tardaron dos días en llegar y la anciana Kaede ya los esperaba con los brazos abiertos y la noticia de que los espíritus de dos niñas robaron tierra de la tumba de su hermana y ellos le contaron todo lo acontecido en el viaje. Pasaron los días e Inuyasha no regresaba, el miedo no dejaba tranquila a Kagome no estaba en paz ni en la aldea ni en su casa iba y venia de un lado a otro, el ambiente en ambos lugares era cada vez mas tenso hasta que...

—Kagome, niña, te noto preocupada, vamos, tienes que descansar, él estará bien, lo sé, ve a tu época, vista un médico de allá...en realidad te veo muy mal y en caso de que regrese Inuyasha yo lo enviaré por ti—

—¿Tan mal me veo? —preguntó incrédula.

—Así es, anda tomate un descanso y permite que tus amigos descansen también—

—Esta bien, tiene razón, creo que les transmito mi tensión a todos, en caso de que Inuyasha no regrese en 3 días, yo regresaré para emprender su búsqueda— Ella ya estaba agotada, deseaba descansar, tal vez compraría en la farmacia algún ligero tranquilizante que no requiriera receta médica y dormiría tranquila e iría a la escuela, posiblemente al abuelo ya se le habían agotado las enfermedades raras. Se despidió de todos y se fue.

Muy lejos de allí, al norte del monte de las ánimas en un palacio muy lujoso, el dueño de aquel lugar recibía una nueva e inesperada noticia.

—Señor regresaron los soldados que envió por la espada al palacio de su hermano y...—le decía un guardia al dueño de este palacio.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Entréguenmela!—exigió el hombre.

—Señor....yo...lo siento, solo regresaron los hombres muy mal heridos y el monje y la sacerdotisa que los acompañaban, están muertos.—

—Pero ¿Por qué?, si me dijeron que ellos eran los más fuertes—estaba realmente desilusionado ya que lo había intentado muchísimas veces.

—Ellos ya venían para acá con la espada pero según dicen los sobrevivientes, el monte que se encuentra a dos días de aquí, cayo en una sola noche y los demonios que se encontraban encerrados los atacaron y no sólo a ellos sino a toda aldea cercana—

—Eso no me lo esperaba, la espada por sí sola atrae demonios por no estar purificada, en cada intento mis hombres salen heridos, por tres generaciones lo hemos intentado, primero mi abuelo y su hermano, después mi padre y su primo y ahora mi hermano y yo, mi tío no tuvo hijos por eso a mi hermano se le obligó a vivir en ese infierno—

Realmente se sentía desesperado y abatido al igual que su hermano ya que cada vez era mucho más difícil encontrar quien hiciera el trabajo, enviaba monjes, sacerdotisas y a temerarios asesinos de demonios, pero la espada siempre atraía a los peores demonios los cuales atacaban siempre y al momento de que los portadores de la espada perdían la batalla esta desaparecía del lugar y regresaba al palacio de donde la sacaron gracias a la sangre de monjes y sacerdotisas que 50 años atrás trataron de purificar al samurai llamado Hasui quien estaba poseído por un fuerte demonio y a cambio de que le permitiera vivir en su cuerpo y mucha sangre para alimentarse este le entrego una alma igual de demoníaca a la espada, el espadachín había arrasado pueblos enteros y el deseo de matar se volvía cada vez más una necesidad...hasta que un día, 16 monjes y 11 sacerdotisas perdieron la vida al intentar purificarlos

**flash back..**.

Hasui caminaba aprisa hacia la aldea de la sacerdotisa Reyko en busca de mas victimas para su espada, esta se alimentaba de la sangre, del dolor y miedo de las victimas, pero Hasui camino hacia el centro de una trampa, cuatro sacerdotisas comenzaron su conjuro, una barrera, pero no era suficiente...Hasui gritaba enfadado y luchaba para librarse de la barrera, Reyko y su padre tuvieron que intervenir al igual que las demás sacerdotisas y monjes, Hasui era demasiado fuerte... no en realidad su espada era mas fuerte que el mismo Hasui, fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta que era la espada la que controlaba todo y entre todos la separaron de su dueño, siendo este asesinado, para después proceder a purificarla, porque aun sin estar en la mano de su dueño, la energía maligna de la espada envenenaba todo a su alrededor y sino era purificada, pronto encontraría otro dueño y su maldad no terminaría nunca.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo al agotarse su energía, los monjes y sacerdotisas seguían tratando de purificar la espada, tenían la esperanza de que sus hermanos y hermanas de los otros templos llegaran a tiempo para auxiliarlos, no sucedió así, la energía de estos valientes termino en muerte para ellos, quienes lucharon hasta dar el ultimo aliento, pero desgraciadamente la espada no fue completamente purificada, Reyko veía como sus compañeros caían sin vida al igual que su padre, quien era demasiado fuerte, ella sabia que sola no podría purificarla, ¿en donde están las demás personas cuando mas las necesitas?, saco el ultimo rastro de energía que le quedaba, pero solo pudo sellar el alma demoníaca temporalmente... Reyko caía...una pequeña niña corría a auxiliarla, lo había visto todo, no podía creerlo, su hermana y su padre estaban tirados en la tierra, con lagrimas en los ojos se dirigió hacia donde estaban los cuerpos de las 27 personas mas valientes que la pequeña pudo haber conocido, se acerco con la esperanza de que la joven sacerdotisa Reyko estuviera viva.

—¿Hermana mayor?...responde...por favor —

—¿Su...Suki-chan?—

—¡¡¡Reyko-sama!!! oh, gracias a Kami que estas bien yo...—Fue interrumpida.

—Escucha Suki,escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir— hablo con mucha dificultad,ya no queda mas fuerza,la niña se acerco para poder escucharla mejor —en cuanto lleguen los demás diles que es la espada... no pudimos lograrlo...llévenla al templo de mi tío para terminar de purificarla, no debe estar junto a su amo...— sus ojos se opacaron y su voz fue acallada para siempre.

Y fue así que a lo largo de 50 años muchas personas han tratado de liberar a aquella aldea de la presencia maligna de las espada, Suki quien se convirtió en sacerdotisa para continuar con la labor de su hermana, mantenía la energía de la espada sellada, pero era solo temporal, año con año el sello se rompía y esta llamaba a los demonios quienes querían poseer esa arma, Suki gastaba su energía espiritual en sellarla de nuevo y así hasta el fin de sus días, herencia maldita que le fue transmitida a sus descendientes y a los descendientes del templo de su tío quien año con año, mandaba a monjes y sacerdotisas para traerla al templo para terminar su purificación ya que esto no podía hacer correctamente en el mismo lugar en el que su dueño fue derrotado, pero al alejarse de la aldea en donde estaba originalmente, el sello se debilitaba y los demonios atacaban a los portadores de la espada, pero gracias a que 27 valientes sacrificaron sus vidas,la espada siempre regresaba a su lugar para volver a ser sellada y evitar que llegaran mas demonios pero esto denotaba... fracaso...

Los señores feudales de cada aldea eran hermanos y la misión de la espada fue transferida también a ellos y a sus descendientes uno debía de traer a su aldea quien pudiera y quisiera sellar la espada y el otro quien la transportara. Cada vez era mas difícil encontrar quien quisiera transportarla, porque siempre resultaban heridos al debilitarse el sello y algunas veces morían en el intento... habían contratado exterminadores de demonios para proteger a los monjes o sacerdotisas que llevaban la espada y aun así...fracasaron.

**Fin de flash back...**

—Amo... también he escuchado rumores de que los siete guerreros han resucitado, dicen que este hecho esta ligado con la caída del monte delas ánimas—

—¿Con que los siete guerreros he?—pensaba en voz alta—vayan por ellos, los quiero ante mi presencia... tengo una idea, nada pierdo con probar—

—Como ordene amo—

—Díganles que se les recompensara muy bien...muy, muy bien—

**En la época actual **

—Mamá estoy en casa—

—¿Tan pronto hija?...—

—¿Eh?— pregunto desconcertada.

—Lo siento hija, es que estos últimos idas has estado un momento aquí y luego te vas, de nuevo regresas y otra vez te vas...—

—Es verdad mamá pero no te preocupes, es solo una crisis adolescente—

—Lo imagine, al platicarle a la señora Naoko me regalo estas pastillas, dijo que su hija sufre también de "crisis adolescente" aunque ella ya tiene22 años, en fin, tomalas son sedantes naturales y por favor descansa, te veo muy desmejorada—la sonriente señora entrego la cajita de pastillas y un vaso con agua y observo como su hija trago la primera pastilla.

—Estaré en mi cuarto que nadie me moleste el día de hoy— Kagome se recostó con miles de cosas en sus pensamiento, entre ellas un hanyou de hermosas orejitas blancas, una sacerdotisa de fríos ojos y un asesino de sonrisa seductora. Hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, en donde sus pensamientos aun la perseguían y le jugaban bromas pesadas

_**sueño de Kagome**_

"_I_nuyasha, busca a Kikyou"..."Inuyasha...Inuyasha, regresa no te vayas no me dejes, tenemos que derrotar juntos a Naraku"

— "S_i quieres puedo escucharte"_—

—¿De quien es esa voz?—

—¿P_or qué te molesta tanto que Inuyasha haya ido tras la otra sacerdotisa si tu misma lo enviaste"_—

—¿Yo...yo tengo la culpa?—

Al principio del sueño de Kagome solo escuchaba voces, pero las imágenes eran cada vez mas claras.

—¿Bankotsu?—

—" N_**o soy un simple humano y no necesito de tu lastima ese fue tu error, sentir lastima por mi y dejarme vivo**_**"**—

Otra vez volvía a sentir las manos de Bankotsu en su cuello, sentía lo difícil que era tomar aire, vio como los azules ojos de Bankotsu la miraban con desprecio, se estremeció cuando Bankotsu hundió la nariz en su cuello mientras aspiraba el aroma de la suave piel de Kagome, de repente él la tomo del brazo y la tiro al suelo, sujetando las frágiles manos de Kagome las puso a la altura de su cabeza, Bankotsu dejo caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y se acerco a los labios de ella, Kagome se volteo en señal de rechazo-

—"C_alma gatita,soy mas fuerte que tu y te voy a enseñar lo que este simple humano puede hacerte"_— le susurraba al oído.

Miles de sensaciones nuevas recorrieron la espina dorsal de Kagome, en su estomago sentía mariposas revoloteando, su corazón se acelero mas cuando los labios de Bankotsu se posesionaron del lóbulo de su oreja.

—_Bankotsu_...—Su nombre escapó de su boca como un sutil susurro.

—_Kagome_— respondió dulcemente y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso y el lentamente acaricio el cuello de Kagome para después bajar tiernamente sus manos a....

—HAAAAA!!!!— Kagome respiraba con dificultad y agitadamente, mientras recuperaba la respiración con sus manos cubría su rostro —Es solo un sueño, es solo un sueño— se repetía para convencerse —yo...él...yo nunca le haría eso a Inuyasha y Bankotsu...Bankotsu nunca haría eso tampoco, el es mi enemigo me detesta por haberlo llamado un simple humano "_te voy a enseñar lo que este simple humano puede hacerte"... _¿ah? no...no, olvidalo Kagome Inuyasha es el hombre de mi vida, no hay otro— convencida de esto volvió a dormir.

**continuará...**

n/a: bien, pues es todo por hoy, lamento haber tardado, pero ustedes saben, las fiestas, las desveladas y las salidas al día siguiente con la familia, etc

gracias chicas por apoyarme gracias a AllySan, a kriss16 y a twindpd1,gracias por sus comentarios y por leer este fic que salio de mi loca cabezota espero que en verdad les haya gustado este capitulo, también gracias a las personas que lo han leído aunque no hayan dejado review, porque siendo honesta yo también lo he hecho, pero eso no significa que los fics no me gusten.

Hasta pronto y feliz año nuevo a todos(as)


	7. Misión

Bien chicas, perdón por la tardanza, mi teclado se descompuso y no puedo escribir nada de nada, pero aquí estamos con el siguiente capítulo, espero que les agrade.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi

Bien comenzamos…

**Capitulo 6…**

Así transcurrió la tranquila noche, Kagome regreso a su pacifico sueño y al día siguiente fue a la escuela, estaba más relajada y aprovecho bien sus clases, sus amigas no perdieron la oportunidad de asediarla con las preguntas de siempre haciendo que Inuyasha nuevamente regresara a su cabecita. Decidió dar un paseo por el parque de regreso a casa, no podía evitar la angustia y los celos que la situación le hacía sentir, trataba de distraerse y relajarse pues ella y sus amigos habían pasado momentos muy difíciles, casi estuvieron al borde de la muerte a manos de sus enemigos.

Al llegar a casa se paro frente al árbol sagrado, levanto su mirada hacia el, ya no pudo evitar que las lagrimas escaparan...llorar...si, eso le ayudaría... el seguir evitando el llanto ya era casi imposible y sobre todo dañino, no sólo lloraba, golpeaba el suelo, liberando así todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos acumulados, lloró hasta que el dolor en su corazón disminuyo, porque este aun no desaparecía.

- ¿Sabes Inuyasha? No me importa si estas al lado de Kikyou...solamente deseo que estés bien-diciéndose esto Kagome entro a su casa resignada a esperar, solo eso, a esperar, había dicho que esperaría 3 días y después lo buscaría, pero...¿en donde buscaría? Eso podría llevarle días o hasta semanas. El tiempo pasó rápido y Kagome regreso a la aldea muy decepcionada, pues Inuyasha no fue por ella, porque él aun no regresaba de la búsqueda de Kikyou pero estaba gustosa porque sus amigos ya la esperaban fuera del pozo.

-Hola amigos que gusto volver a verlos - sonrió sinceramente.

-A nosotros también nos da gusto volver a verla Kagome-sama-Dijo Miroku quien llevaba a Shippo en su hombro, pero este salto directamente a los brazos de Kagome para darle una calurosa bienvenida,ya que desde hace días no la abrazaba.

-Veo que estas mejor Kagome-chan-saludo Sango con una gran sonrisa.

-Sango...-

-No...lo siento-Sango adivinó lo que ella pensaba preguntarle.

-Si desea podemos salir hoy mismo a buscarle-

-No, está bien, debemos confiar en él, mientras podemos preparar suficientes municiones para reiniciar la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon-

-Bien dicho, señorita-dijo tratando de apoyarla

- ¿Crees que sea mejor esperarlo, que tal si aun tarda más?-cuestiono Shippo muy curioso.

-Creo que Shippo tiene razón, han pasado casi dos semanas desde que se fue a buscarla- reconoció Sango

-Es verdad, preparemos todo y salgamos mañana mismo- dijo Miroku con seriedad.

-Ya veo...bien mañana será-sonrió.

-Kagome-chan ¿te gustaría ir a las aguas termales que se encuentran cerca de aquí?, tenemos que ponernos al día-Sango quería hablar con Kagome desde hace días, ella sabía que todo este embrollo de Kikyou la estaba afectando, solamente que le dio su espacio.

-Me parece bien-ambas tomaron sus cosas y subieron a Kirara, no sin antes de que Sango le dejara bien claro a Miroku que sucedería si se atrevía a espiar, cuando llegaron se relajaron un poco.

- ¿Y bien?-

- ¿Mmm?-

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, se que algo te molesta, pero no se qué es realmente-Sango miraba a Kagome en busca de una respuesta.

-Pero Sango sabes que es Inuyasha, el imaginarlo con Kikyou, el no tener noticias de él me vuelve loca, he de confesarte que eso me provoca algo de... celos...es sólo que...-casi soltaba el llanto.

-Me lo imagine, pero es algo más... no sé...es algo que no logro descifrar-

-No hay nada que descifrar, te lo aseguro yo te contare...aunque sé que te enojaras-

- ¿Tan malo es? -Kagome asintió tímidamente - bien, te escucho-

**Con Inuyasha....**

-Demonios cada vez que me siento más cerca de ella alguien aparece y me dice que la vio en tal parte y es todo mentira, parece como si quisieran alejarme de ella pero por otra parte cada vez que estoy decidido a regresar a la aldea sucede lo mismo ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¡¡¡DEJEN DE JUGAR CON MIGO!!!-Se sentía verdaderamente desesperado, desanimado y demasiado agotado. Cada vez que perdía la esperanza de que la mujer que amaba estuviera viva algo o alguien le hacía que la recuperara, mientras el espíritu de 2 niñas lo seguían muy de cerca.

- ¿Crees que sea hora de guiarlo hasta la señorita Kikyou?-

-No...Aun no-

**Con Bankotsu...**

El miraba su reflejo en el río mientras tocaba su cuello, el lugar en donde se encontraba incrustados los fragmentos de la perla. -¡¡¡vaya, es grandioso estar vivo de nuevo!!!...aunque estoy solo- menciono cabizbajo al recordar a sus hermanos - ¡¿por qué no sales de tu escondite y me das la cara cobarde?!- gritó y de repente se vio rodeado de varios hombres pero uno de ellos se adelantó hacia él y Bankotsu se puso en guardia.

-Calma, solo queremos proponerles un negocio-

- ¿Proponernos? ¿A quiénes?-

-A ustedes los siete guerreros por supuesto-

-Creo que le han mal informado amigo, ellos están muertos-

-No trate de engañarnos "amigo" yo sé que usted es el líder Bankotsu-

- ¿Así? y ¿qué me delato?- sonrió maliciosamente.

-Yo estuve en primera fila el día que le cortaron la cabeza la primera vez y su rostro no lo he olvidado-

-No me digas y tu quieres ser el segundo en cortarme la cabeza ¿no?-

-No he de mentirte, ese es mi deseo...pero desgraciadamente mi amo pidió que los lleváramos ante su presencia, el tiene una misión la cual será bien remunerada-

- ¿Llevarnos? ¿A quiénes?-se burló nuevamente.

-No juegue con migo, por supuesto que a ustedes los siete guerreros-

-No juego con usted, le dije que están muertos, solamente quedo yo-

- ¿Sólo usted?-el joven capitán se sorprendió y en parte estaba algo decepcionado.

-Si su amo acepta que vaya yo solo, gustoso aceptare la misión, no me vendría nada mal algo de dinero-

-Bien prepárese porque ahora mismo nos vamos, el viaje al castillo dura dos días-

-Bien- contesto Bankotsu con su típica sonrisa retorcida.

-Bien- contesto con desdén el joven capitán y emprendieron su camino.

**Con las chicas...**

-No lo puedo creer-decía una muy enrojecida Sango - ¿así que eso te dijo?-

-Sí y no sólo eso...-

- ¿Queeeé? ¿Hay más?-

-Cuando me sostuvo de las manos de repente creí que me besaría, pero alcance a voltear mi cara hacia otro lado y él me dijo que me tranquilizara que no lo haría, pero que la próxima vez me mataría-

-¡¡¡Qué tipo tan mal agradecido!!!-

-Lo sé, me pregunto qué hará Inuyasha cuando se entere-

-No te preocupes amiga, por lo pronto ya vayámonos, que mañana saldremos a primera hora-

Kagome y los chicos salieron muy temprano al día siguiente para buscar a Inuyasha, aun cuando no sabían por dónde empezar decidieron regresar al lugar por donde lo vieron por última vez ella se alejo por un momento de los demás y subió a un peñasco para poder obtener mejor vista

-Me pregunto si Inuyasha está enterado de que salvaste a ese cadáver- la voz provenía de detrás de ella

- ¿Sesshoumaru?-estaba realmente sorprendida él era la última persona con la que esperaba cruzar palabra- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- ¿Puedo saber que te hizo tomar esa decisión? -la miro fríamente, aunque tenía algo de curiosidad.

-Yo...yo...este yo...-

- ¿Sí? -

-Yo lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera-Sesshoumaru en verdad lograba atemorizarla y más porque Inuyasha no estaba con ella en ese momento

- Ya veo... ¿Aun cuando este es tu enemigo? -

-Aun cuando lo sea- Sesshoumaru comenzó a retirarse sin decir una sola palabra, en realidad el ya sabía que lo que ella decía era verdad, ella ayudaría sin importar quién era. A cualquiera... a excepción de Naraku -

-Sesshoumaru... ¿Por qué no la salvaste?...me refiero a Kikyou-

-No me correspondía-siguió sin detenerse

-Pero támpoco te correspondía salvarnos y aun así lo hiciste... ¿Cuál fue la diferencia? -

-Que él interfirió en mi camino-

-Aun así...gracias-

- ¿Mmm? - el volteó y la miro con curiosidad.

-Sí, si no hubiera sido por ti en este momento yo estaría muerta o peor aun...casada con ese desalmado- le sonrió.

-Veo que tienes muy claras tus prioridades- y retomo su camino dejándola sola.

**Con Bankotsu...**

- ¿Así que tu eres el líder de los siete guerreros? - el señor feudal escudriño a Bankotsu, no podía creer que aquel hombre tan joven fuera el líder, no parecía tan fuerte, no era como él lo había imaginado, esperaba a un hombre más corpulento y grande.

-Así es- le incomodo que el señor feudal lo inspeccionara de esa manera al parecer lo estaba subestimando-y dígame ¿qué es lo que quiere proponerme y de cuánto estamos hablando? -

-Una espada-

- ¿Una espada? -acaso se burlaba de él, el no era un herrero o algo por el estilo-

-Sí, veras, mi hermano que es el dueño del palacio al que te diriges me vendió una espada y necesito que vayas por ella, te pagare con esta bolsa de oro- le mostro su recompensa

- ¿Y Por qué me manda a mí y no a sus soldados? -

-Porque es un tesoro familiar y necesito que llegue sana y salva aquí y no se la puedo confiar a cualquiera, es solo eso-

Uno de los defectos del joven guerrero es que era demasiado confiado y otro es que actúa sin pensar las cosas dos veces, así que término aceptando la misión sin sospechar nada de nada. El señor feudal le entrego una parte del dinero y Bankotsu lo tomo y se retiro del salón en donde se encontraba para ir a descansar ya que partiría a la mañana siguiente. Entro a una de las habitaciones que le habían asignado para pasar la noche.

-Señor ¿Por qué no le conto la verdad acerca de esa espada?, ¿Qué pasaría si lo toman desprevenido y no lo logra? - la intriga consumía al joven capitán.

-Yo creo que este si lo logrará, pero si no lo hace la espada regresará a su lugar de origen y ya, en caso de que el muera, no se perdería nada- le aclaró con indiferencia

Continuará...

n/a: Hasta aquí por ahora espero que les haya agradado. Besos y Gracias por sus reviews AllySan y Kriss16 me animan demasiado.

Por cierto dado que la clasificación de este fic es M, advierto el posible uso de malas palabras y tal vez, sólo tal vez algo de lemon.

Bien ahora si me despido


	8. encuentros

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi

ACLARACIONES:

--lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos--

"lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes"

y lo que esta sin ningún signo son solo narraciones mías.

La búsqueda de Inuyasha no rendía frutos para el, buscaba y buscaba incansablemente por todos lados...o al menos eso creía el ya que los dos pequeños espíritus que lo seguían por orden de Kikyou habían formado una barrera que lo hacia correr en círculos sin que este se diera cuenta, para el solo habían pasado solamente cinco días cuando en realidad ya habían pasado mas tres semanas desde que se separo de sus amigos, aun no se enteraba lo cerca que se encontraba de su amor

—maldición, no logro detectar ni siquiera un rastro de ella, me siento perdido, lo mejor sera volver a la aldea y darle la mala noticia a la anciana Kaede —

—" _primero te matare a ti y luego a cada uno de esos mal nacidos que mataron a mis hermanos, especialmente a la bruja que se atrevió a herirme con una flecha, a ella le destrozare poco a poco, lenta y dolorosamente, después de hacerla mía_"—Inuyasha recordó de repente la amenaza de Bankotsu

—rayos, me olvide de Bankotsu, ese malnacido escapo con vida y Kagome corre peligro, ella y los demás no podrán contra el, es demasiado fuerte, definitivamente...lo siento Kikyou mis amigos corren peligro, aun no puedo olvidar la primera vez que nos encontramos a Bankotsu y la manera en que miraba a Kagome y por la amenaza que lanzo, no dudo que busque hacerles daño...en verdad lo siento Kikyou—dijo cabizbajo y muy triste y todo esto escucharon sus dos acompañantes.

—¿ya es hora?—

—no aun no, el veneno tiene que disminuir un poco y la reencarnación de Kikyou-sama terminara el trabajo, pero si ella no rebaja primero el veneno su reencarnación no lo soportara y simplemente morirá y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a Kagome-san—

—bien, dejemos que Inuyasha-san siga dando vueltas, gracias a nuestra barrera el no se da cuenta que el tiempo aquí dentro corre mas lento que haya afuera—

—Kikyou-sama nos avisara cuando ya sea tiempo de aparecer—

Bankotsu estaba a punto de llegar al otro palacio en donde se encontraba la espada de Hasui, tuvo sus inconvenientes en el camino, pero nada que el no pudiera solucionar, el señor feudal le mando un mensaje al su hermano, el poseedor de la espada para que recibiera a Bankotsu.

—señor a llegado un mensaje del amo Haku—

—dejame verlo— lo que leía le sorprendió mucho, como podía pedirle que le entregara la espada a ese asesino, ademas, el sello se rompería y la sacerdotisa que se estaba encargando de sellar la espada estaba demasiado agotada por haberla sellado pocos días atrás en el momento que regreso y volverla a sellar seria muy peligroso para ella.

—esto es una locura, no le entregare la espada a este hombre— gritaba molesto por la osadía de su hermano.

—¿ a quien se refiere señor?— pregunto un anciano, el cual era consejero de este señor feudal

—a Bankotsu, el líder de los siete guerreros—

—pero si el estaba muerto, yo lo vi—

—aquí dice que ya debería haber llegado—

en ese momento entro un soldado dando aviso de que alguien de nombre Bankotsu lo estaba buscando

—hágalo pasar, ya veremos si es verdad que es el verdadero líder de los siete guerreros—

El soldado obedeció y al momento de que Bankotsu entro el viejo consejero del señor feudal palideció, lo cual no paso por desapercibido por el señor feudal.

—dígame jovencito que es lo que busca en este lugar—

—creo que usted ya debe saber a que vengo así que por favor no perdamos mas tiempo y entrégueme lo que he venido a buscar—

—me temo mi joven amigo que eso es imposible—

—¿se puede saber por que?, si su hermano fue quien me envió diciendo que usted me entregaría la espada dado que ya la pago—

—pagarla, no se de que me habla—

—de todos modos no me importa que trato haya entre ustedes, a mi me pagaron por llevarla y eso es lo que haré—

—¿acaso es una amenaza?— grito uno de los soldados

—¿amenaza?, no...yo no amenazo a nadie, es solo que me gusta cumplir con mi trabajo y yo...—

—¡¡¡señor, unos ladrones entraron a la aldea y han secuestrado Katsuyu-sama!!!—

—¡¡¡¿pero que demonios hacia la princesa en la aldea?!!!—

—señor...yo no lo se—

—¡¡¡tu!!!— señalo a Bankotsu quien solo levanto una ceja —si, tu matas por dinero, ¿no es así?— Bankotsu solo asintió imaginando lo que le pedirían —si salvas en este instante a mi hija te entregare la espada y no solo eso, te pagare lo que pidas, traela ilesa —

—esa voz me gusta, indiquen me hacia donde se fueron— dio una sonrisa triunfal

—ya lo oyeron denle un caballo y una espada, acompáñenlo—

—gracias pero prefiero ir solo—

—pero...—dudo un poco de que Bankotsu pudiera solo

—señor le aseguro que el es fuerte y en verdad puede solo— y los hombres miraron como el joven guerrero se alejaba

Bankotsu tomo el caballo que le entregaron junto con la espada y siguiendo las indicaciones de los soldados se puso en marcha, no le costo mucho trabajo encontrarlos debido a que a su paso dejaron demasiadas huellas y destrucción, ademas eran demasiados e iban cargados con un gran botín y mujeres para su diversión. Bankotsu les dio alcance rápido y decidió dejar el caballo libre y seguirlos a pie para evitar ser descubierto, los ladrones junto con su presa se detuvieron en un claro después de asegurarse que nadie les seguía para repartir la ganancia del día.

Bankotsu analizo la situación, eran 7 hombres muy bien armados y 5 mujeres, el había identificado a la hija del señor feudal ya que sus ropas la delataban, era una hermosa jovencita y el jefe de esos bandidos ya había decidido que el seria el primero en estar con ella, así que la levanto de donde estaba sentada y delante de todos los presentes comenzó a levantarle el kimono para acariciar los muslos de la joven, las demás gritaban asustadas porque ellas también tendrían la misma suerte, la jovencita no paraba de forcejear y de gritar, hasta que el hombre la tiro fuertemente al suelo y abrió las ropas de la princesa para poder besar los pechos de esta.

—¡vaya que eres bella!, jamas me había acostado con una princesa—la joven solo lo miraba aterrorizada, con sus manos evitaba que el se acercara mas—vamos pequeña te gustara—

—creo que hoy no sera la primera vez que poseas a una princesa— hablo fuertemente Bankotsu para hacer notar su presencia ya que todos estaban muy distraídos con las chicas

—largate, sino quieres morir—grito uno de los hombres y desenfundo su espada quien cayo de inmediato al suelo ¿en que momento le habían cortado la garganta a ese tipo?, nadie lo supo pero al ver a su compañero caído todos se levantaron con las armas en alto mientras las mujeres se alejaban de ellos para ponerse a salvo, mientras veían a su salvador.

—¿quien eres tu y que quieres?—

—para que quieres saberlo, de todos modos vas a morir— encogió los hombres en señal de burla

—¡¡¡BASTARDO!!! SERAS TU QUIEN MUERA— uno de ellos se abalanzo contra Bankotsu para atacarlo, pero rápidamente el ya le había atravesado el corazón

—el padre de esa princesa me ofreció dinero para rescatarla, pero matar a cerdos como ustedes va por cuenta de la casa— sonrió sadicamente

—¿y que te hace pensar que podrás matarnos?

—que un hombre que utiliza la fuerza para abusar de una mujer a parte de ser un cobarde es un debilucho, aquí estoy ¿por que no pruebas tu fuerza contra mi? O ¿tienes miedo?— se burlo nuevamente

—hablas demasiado pero no por eso eres mejor que yo— todos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Bankotsu quien solo se puso en guardia para recibirlos, solo quedaban 5, eso no era nada para el, varias veces chocaron sus espadas, pero el era demasiado hábil y el matar a esos tipos fue tarea fácil .

Las jovencitas suspiraron aliviadas y corrieron rápido a donde el estaba, estaban un poco asustadas al ver como sus captores eran fácilmente asesinados por un solo hombre.

—bien, señoritas de regreso a casa—

tomaron los caballos de los ladrones y regresaron todos juntos a la aldea y a las afueras de esta varias personas ya los esperaban, fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos, una escolta ya estaba lista para llevar de regreso al palacio a Bankotsu y a la princesa, a la entrada de este ya estaba el padre de la joven quien corrió gustoso a recibirlos

—¡¡¡papa!!!—

—¡¡¡hija!!!— la abrazo

—estaba muy asustada—

—lo imagino—

—el me salvo— señalo a Bankotsu quien solo los miraba

—lo se...¿como podre pagarte? Pídeme lo que quieras—

—creo que sabe como, deme la espada—

—no solo eso te daré una bolsa de oro—

—la espada— estiro la mano dando a entender que la quería ya

—claro que también te la entregare—

—papá, yo se cual puede ser la mejor recompensa para el— dijo la princesa con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa

—y ¿cuál es?— pregunto el señor feudal, mientras los dos hombres la miraban con intriga

—yo—

—¿que dices?— pregunto el padre consternado ante la respuesta de su hija y volteo a mirar a Bankotsu quien estaba boquiabierto y muy sonrojado, no es que el nunca haya estado con una mujer, sino que nunca le habían hecho la propuesta delante del papá

—si, quiero casarme con el— los dos hombres casi caen de espaldas al suelo, Bankotsu no era el tipo de hombre que un padre quisiera para su hija y Bankotsu...Bankotsu era Bankotsu y como era su estilo de vida el nunca había pensado en el matrimonio y no quería hacerlo por ahora

—disculpe, pero yo no quiero casarme con usted, es muy joven para mi y yo no le puedo dar la vida a la que usted esta acostumbrada, busque a alguien que la merezca—

—no soy tan joven ya tengo 15—

—eres muy joven y se acabo la discusión— dijo muy molesto su padre —ahora mismo le daré la espada, le invito a pasar la noche en el palacio, estaría muy honrado en recibirlo—

—gracias, pero solo entrégueme la espada y el dinero ya y de mi hospedaje yo me encargo— decidió rechazar la oferta de pasar la noche allí ya que las hormonas de la joven estaban algo alborotadas y no quería meterse en líos causados por una niña así que decidió partir esa misma noche, ese fue un gran error ya que a medida que se alejaba del palacio aparecía siempre algún demonio queriendo atacar a Bankotsu para quitarle la espada ya que el aura maligna de esta los llamaba y el ni siquiera estaba enterado de porque lo atacaban y solamente los mataba, en el palacio estaban demasiado sorprendidos de que la espada no hubiera regresado aun.

Cerca de donde anteriormente había estado el monte de las animas un grupo de tres humanos y dos pequeños demonios luchaba incansablemente por encontrar un ligero rastro de Inuyasha, habían tenido encuentros con varios demonios que querían los fragmentos de Kagome, pero supieron librarse de ellos, pero cada día que pasaba los hacia sentir una gran frustración, el no tener ninguna pista de el hacia caer a Kagome en la desesperanza, ella por las noches quería llorar pero el apoyo de sus amigos la hacían recuperar el animo y continuar con la búsqueda, ademas tenia el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal y desgraciadamente tenia que ver con Kikyou, ellos sabían que estaban cerca pero no sabían cuanto, la barrera hecha por Kikyou y los dos espíritus era demasiado fuerte y esto la hacia difícil de detectar.

Por otro lado Inuyasha ya estaba decidido a dar marcha atrás y regresar con sus amigos, la amenaza de Bankotsu aun seguía rondando en su cabeza —"como pude dejarlo vivo, idiota"—se preguntaba incesantemente, aunque desde que había conocido a Kagome el matar humanos no siempre era una buena elección en realidad nunca lo seria, pero en este caso Bankotsu era la excepción de la regla.

—Asuka...ya es hora— dijo uno de los espíritus

—entendido— respondió el otro y comenzaron a romper la barrera

—¿agua? Hace unos instantes no se escuchaba agua, ni siquiera me percate de que hubiera cerca una cascada ¿que sucede? Inuyasha estaba demasiado confundido en ese momento sus sentidos recibieron aromas y sonidos de los cuales el no los había percibido segundos atrás

—Inuyasha-san—

—¿quien eres tu y que quieres?—se giro rápidamente con la guardia en alto, en estos momentos no sabia en quien o en que confiar

—no hay necesidad de hacer eso, Kikyou-sama ha enviado por usted—

—¿y como se que es verdad?, en todo este tiempo me han dicho que Kikyou esta en un lugar y siempre resulta ser una mentira—

—le aseguro que es verdad—

—si nosotras misma lo guiaremos hasta ella—

—¿no sera que en realidad planean separarme de mis compañeros— Inuyasha pregunto dudoso

—no piense eso, ellos están muy cerca, ademas necesitaremos de Kagome-san—

—¿de Kagome?—

—siganos a la cascada ya lo comprenderá—

Inuyasha las siguió hasta llegar al lago en donde Kikyou trataba de contrarrestar el veneno, él estaba contento de saber que estaba viva pero al ver la situación actual de ella Inuyasha sintió como si le oprimieran el corazón

—¿que es lo que puedo hacer por ella? Pregunto demasiado triste, pero al menos tenia la esperanza de poder hacer algo

—traer a Kagome-san, ella es la única que puede ayudarla, pero tiene que ser rápido—

Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y salio en busca de Kagome, él detecto rápidamente su aroma ya que la barrera ya no lo impedía, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia ellos, no había duda, eran ellos, también pudo captar el olor de sus demás compañeros, ya los veía a lo lejos pronto estaría con ellos.

—Es Inuyasha— grito Shippo entusiasmado y los demás se levantaron de golpe Kagome veía que un puntito rojo se acercaba a toda velocidad hasta que fue tomando la forma de su amado hanyou

—Inu...Yasha...— susurro—Inuyasha...Inuyasha— gritaba mientras corría hacia él

—Kagome— grito Inuyasha, estaba muy feliz de verla de nuevo ya que últimamente estaba preocupado por ella, pero pronto recordó que la vida de Kikyou peligraba — Kagome...es Kikyou, tienes...tienes que ayudarla— aun jadeaba por la carrera.

—¿yo? Pero ¿como?—

—no lo se solo acompañame, sube no hay tiempo que perder, Miroku después nos alcanzan—

—vayan con cuidado— contesto Miroku, mientras observaba como se perdían en la espesura del bosque

—pobre Kagome—

—lo se, pero tendrá que ser fuerte y nunca dejar que la sombra de la señorita Kikyou la opaque—

—eso sera muy difícil— contesto Sango, ella ya había experimentado con los celos que el monje le provocaba

—yo pienso que Kagome es mas bonita, a menos que Inuyasha sea un tonto y se vaya con Kikyou entonces si se pondrá fea la cosa—

—ni lo menciones Shippo, no hay cosa mas peligrosa que una víbora venenosa y una mujer celosa— decía el monje mientras acariciaba los hermosos atributos de Sango quien le proporciono una gran bofetada tamaño diablo

—aleje sus cochinas manos de mi pervertido—

—pero Sanguito...—

—CALLESE Y YA VAMONOS—

Y subieron a Kirara para emprender el vuelo hacia donde se dirigía Inuyasha, pronto los tuvieron a la vista

—Sango creo que mejor esperamos aquí ellos deben ir con Kikyou—

—solo un poco mas cerca, tengo el presentimiento de que Kagome necesitara a una amiga—

Mientras tanto Kagome e Inuyasha ya habían llegado al lago en donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa herida

—pobrecita esta muy herida—

—decida ¿va a ayudarla o no?—pregunto uno de los dos espíritus, Kagome solo miro de reojo a Inuyasha quien ponía todas sus esperanzas en ella y ella solo asintió

—bien usted entrara a purificar el veneno de la herida y nosotras verteremos tierra de su tumba, esto ayudara, aunque déjeme advertirle que el veneno es demasiado fuerte y usted puede morir aquí, ¿aun así quiere entrar?— Kagome observo nuevamente a Inuyasha quien escuchando estas palabras no dijo nada

—"Inuyasha quieres que arriesgue mi vida para salvar a Kikyou ¿verdad?"— pensó tristemente y comenzó a entrar al agua para purificar la herida (bueno ustedes ya saben lo que paso dentro de ese lago) ambas tuvieron visiones acerca de Inuyasha y lo sucedido 50 años atrás, Kagome sentía el dolor de Kikyou y le suplicaba que lo perdonara que todo había sido una trampa de Naraku y que Inuyasha estaba allí por ella, que el aun la amaba...de repente todo se nublo a su alrededor y Kagome perdió el conocimiento no sin antes logrando purificar el veneno. Inuyasha se adentro a sacar el cuerpo de Kagome el cual comenzó a flotar cuando ella se desmayo, por un momento se sintió culpable por no haberla detenido, aun cuando sabia que ella podría morir y el no hizo nada para impedirlo.

—Kagome...despierta Kagome—la abrazo fuertemente

—ella esta bien Inuyasha, digamos que solo esta cansada—

los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron con alegría al ver bien a Kikyou, ahora el debía de darle las gracias a su amiga por salvarla

—Kikyou— la miro con ternura y le tomo las manos

—auch, mi cabeza— al ver esto Kagome ya no pudo decir mas y se alejo de ellos, no quería interrumpir...no en realidad si quería pero lo mejor era irse —ni siquiera me agradecieron— salio del claro en donde se encontraba la cascada y siguió caminando cansadamente sus piernas fallaron de repente ya que estaba muy cansada y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas cuando Inuyasha la atrapo

—Inuyasha...—se quedo dormida

—gracias Kagome— le dijo en un susurro mientras besaba su frente y la llevo en brazos hasta donde estaban sus amigos—

—¿ que le sucedió a Kagome?— pregunto sango muy preocupada

—solo esta cansada— Shippo saco rápidamente su bolsa de dormir e Inuyasha la recostó suavemente para después platicarles a quienes lo miraban intrigado todo lo sucedido con ella y Kikyou y ellos le contaron casi todo por lo que pasaron excepto lo sucedido con Bankotsu, eso le correspondía Kagome

—¿todo eso en cinco días?—

—¿de que hablas Inuyasha hemos estado esperándote por un mes, de hecho ya fuimos al aldea y al ver no llegabas decidimos buscarte, por si necesitabas ayuda, claro—

—¿AYUDA? Feh!!! yo no necesito ayuda de nadie— decía muy orgulloso

—"con que cinco días, esto definitivamente era obra de Kikyou"— Kagome pensó esto al estar escuchando la conversación de Miroku e Inuyasha —hola chicos, ¿dormí mucho?— pregunto contenta al observar que por fin todos estaban juntos

—en realidad, dormiste todo el día y la noche de ayer— contesto Sango

—ya veo, estaba cansada, después de todo gaste mucha energía— se giro para ver a Inuyasha quien la miraba fijamente

—Kagome ¿como estas?—

—bien— contesto secamente pues lo sucedido el día anterior aun no lo olvidaba

—Muchachos necesito ir a mi aldea para reparar mi Hiraikotsu esta algo maltratado ademas necesito algunos polvos, prometo no demorar demasiado— pregunto Sango mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos

—¡ash!, pues si no hay de otra ya que...te esperamos en la aldea— contesto muy molesto Inuyasha

—¡gracias! Nos vemos en la aldea.— Miroku levanto la mano queriendo hacer una pregunta —y no, no llevo a monjes pervertidos— agrego Sango antes de que Miroku pudiera decir algo y este solo se agacho

—jejeje, lo mandaron a volar por pervertidote, ya sabia yo que Sango no era tonta...¡¡¡auch!!!— Inuyasha le dio un golpe en la cabeza

—no te metas en conversaciones de adultos Shippo—

—¡¡¡¡buaaa...Kagomeeeee!!!!—

—I...NU...YA...SHA...ABAJOOOOO!!!— e Inuyasha cayo fuertemente al suelo dejando un gran hueco en esta

—pero ¿que demonios te pasa?—

—eso es para que aprendas a no golpear a los mas pequeñitos—

sango salio antes del anochecer y los demás decidieron acampar esta noche y salir al amanecer. Ya entrada la media noche, cuando ya todos estaban profundamente dormidos unas serpientes cazadoras de almas se acercaron a Inuyasha quien capto el mensaje

—¿Kikyou, esta llamándome?— se levanto presurosamente y dio un vistazo a sus amigos aun dormidos y corrió detrás de las serpientes que le indicaban el camino a seguir hasta llegar a ella.

—Kikyou—

—Inuyasha...yo...estuve pensando acerca de lo que Kagome me dijo ayer y quiero decirte que yo también...—

—shh...—la callo con un beso —no digas nada, lo se— y ella correspondió el beso

mientras el resplandor de tres fragmentos despertaban a Kagome

—Inuyasha... "no esta, ya veo, fue a buscarla, no puedo esperarlo hay tres fragmentos cerca de aquí y no se por que pero estoy segura que son de Bankotsu" Miroku...Miroku despierta...— pero Miroku estaba profundamente dormido que ni siquiera sintió cuando ella lo movió para despertarlo —bien, estoy sola, solo investigare y ya, no soy tan tonta como para enfrentarme a el yo sola— tomo el arco y las flechas y siguió la presencia de los fragmentos.

En el palacio del señor Haku, estaban todos dormidos menos los que estaban de guardia quienes vieron a Bankotsu regresar y se sorprendieron al ver que traía consigo la espada.

—¡¡¡señor, despierte...!!!—

—espero que sea realmente importante, porque sino...—aun estaba medio dormido

—es Bankotsu, ha regresado—

—¿con la espada—

—así es señor—

—llévenlo al salón principal y que me espere—se levanto y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo

continuará...

bien chicas hasta aquí por hoy gracias a todas por sus reviews, gracias a AllySan, kriss16, twindpd1, y a SARITZ y chan, chan, chaaaann....les aviso que el siguiente capitulo habrá algo de lime muy ligero, pero habrá...hice este capitulo largo para ya encadenar los capítulos y reencontrar a Bankotsu y Kagome y especialmente para poder explicar el primer capitulo, si lo se el desarrollo fue un poco engorroso y nunca los tuve juntos pero ya lo estarán...bien no digo mas espero que lo hayan disfrutado


	9. nuevas sensaciones

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi

**ojo: ¿ya leyeron el cap. 7? porque quite el aviso y puse en su lugar el cap, este es el no 8, por cierto pasen al profile de axter y vean la imagen que me encontre, creo que mas o menos le queda a este capitulo**

ACLARACIONES:

—lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos —

"lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes"

y lo que esta sin ningún signo son solo narraciones mías.

Kagome siguió el resplandor de los fragmentos, ella estaba segura que era el, solo echaría un vistazo, solo eso y nada mas, se prometía a ella misma, corría lo más que podía y de repente se dio cuenta que el brillo de los fragmentos provenía de ese gran palacio

—"¡¡¡rayos!!! espero que no haya herido a alguien"—

siguió corriendo lo mas cerca que pudo del castillo ya que se dio cuenta que las puertas estaban custodiadas

—bien, ¿que les diré? Señores, me permitirían pasar por favor ya que vengo detrás de un resplandor...como si fuera tan fácil, ellos simplemente me darían una patada en el trasero haciendo que regresara por donde vine, no queda de otra, tendré que pasar sin que nadie se de cuenta y enfrentar a Bankotsu...aunque...me dijo que la próxima vez me mataría, no, solamente me asegurare que no haya hecho de las suyas y si lo hizo...seré yo quien lo mate, no,no,no, decirlo así se escucha muy mal...aunque...el ya estaba muerto...¡¡¡aaayyy!!! ya Kagome deja de pensar estupideces y entra en acción, si algo saliera mal Inuyasha vendrá a rescatarme, siempre lo hace, estoy segura —

estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta ya esta frente a uno de los muros del palacio y decidió treparlo, puso su arco y flechas en su espalda y subió y cuando estaba a punto de bajar del otro lado una mano fuerte la jalo de su blusa (pollera o como le digan) del uniforme haciéndola caer al suelo

—¡¡¡auch!!! — cayo de senton

—¿quien te crees para entrar así a este palacio? — la cuestiono uno de los guardias

—eso no interesa llevemosla ante el amo, el nos dirá que hacer, de seguro es una espiá — respondió el capitán de los guardias

—o tal vez sea una ladrona o un demonio, mira sus ropas son muy raras — la señalo mientras Kagome se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas

—¡¡¡oiga!!! yo no soy ningún demonio yo solamente soy... —

—no me interesa, explicale al amo —

—¡¡¡¿que le pasa suélteme?!!! ASI NO SE TRATA A UNA DAMA —

—¿Acaso quieres ser tratada como una dama? — se burlo de ella y le quito su arco junto con las flechas

—por supuesto, eso soy y exijo ser tratada así —

—pues portate como una, ademas con esa ropa pareces una ramera — la tomo del mentón

—¡¡¡suéltame degenerado!!! —

—jajajaja — el soldado volvió a burlarse de ella

—ya dejala, si no la llevamos ante el amo se molestara, tal vez te la deje después, pero primero lo primero —el capitán le ato las manos y la jalo del brazo

—suélteme, le juro que no soy una espía o un demonio, ¡¡¡suélteme!!! — seguían jalándola para llevarla ante el señor feudal

—Estoy muy complacido con el trabajo, como le dije estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio que diga, esta espada mi abuelo se la quito a un samurai y el hijo del herrero que la fabrico se la robo y ahora veo que es única, simplemente hermosa!!!—decía el señor feudal al mercenario mientras agitaba la espada,

—"creí que era herencia familiar, definitivamente algo anda muy mal"—Bankotsu podría ser confiado, pero definitivamente no era un estúpido, el sentía que algo se le había ocultado, —"bueno mientras me pague, no hay problema" —

el señor feudal seguía agitando la espada cuando fue interrumpido por un escándalo

—¡¡¡que me suelte le digo!!! — gritaba muy molesta

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?—pregunto a dos de sus soldados mas fieles los cuales entraron al recinto junto con una chica de ropas extrañas, la cual estaba con las manos atadas a la espalda y era jaloneada por uno de ellos, lo cual sorprendió al mercenario quien trato de no hacer ninguna expresión

—"_¿pero que hace esta idiota aquí?, va a arruinar todo, bien que se encarguen ellos de ella_" — pensó Bankotsu indiferente

—Señor, usted disculpará la intromisión pero encontramos a esta mujerzuela tratando de trepar por el muro hacia el palacio, creemos que es una espía de sus enemigos, ya que como puede ver sus ropas extrañas la delatan. – contesto uno de los soldados mientras sostenía fuertemente a la chica para después lanzarla al suelo a los pies de su señor.

Bankotsu se dio cuenta de la forma en la que los soldados la miraban—_"no, no creo que dejarla a merced de ellos sea lo mejor, después de todo le dije que si la volvía a ver, la iba a matar y seré yo quien lo haga, no ellos_" —

—Señor, en primer lugar no soy ninguna mujerzuela soy una… —gritaba la chica hasta que fue interrumpida por el soldado quien la hizo que se arrodillara al piso haciendo una reverencia—!oiga!!! —Se quejo.

—"definitivamente, tendré que intervenir, pero ¿que hago? Este tipo no me inspira confianza" — el joven guerrero apretó los puños, le molestaba que los hombres abusaran de las mujeres

—Demuestra el debido respeto para el amo, mujerzuela—grito enfurecido el otro soldado al mismo tiempo que este apoyaba su pie contra el cuello de la chica para evitar que esta se levantara.

—Señor si me permite ya decidí que es lo que quiero como pago—dijo el mercenario con una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios.

—mmm? ya veo… esta bien, te entiendo ya que es una bella mujer, es tuya y este oro también y para demostrarte mas de mi agradecimiento…te prestare una de las habitaciones de mi palacio para que puedas hacer tuya a esta espía—

—¡¡¿¿queeee??!!! Nooo, por favor, no… señor, se equivoca no soy una espía soy una sacerdotisa y estoy aquí porque… — grito asustada por imaginar lo que estaba a punto de vivir, intento acercase al señor feudal cuando fue interrumpida bruscamente por el mercenario quien la tomo por el cuello.

—Ya cállate!!! Y vamos ya, no sabes cuanto tiempo llevo sin estar con una mujer—acaricio la mejilla al mismo tiempo que aspiraba el aroma del cabello de la temerosa sacerdotisa.

—n…n…nooo!!! Aléjate de mí!!! Tontoo!!!—Trató de alejarse de su captor pero giro tan rápidamente que tropezó y cayó al piso.

—Bankotsu espero que sepa controlar a su mujer y no le permita faltarle al respeto —menciono el señor feudal burlonamente a lo cual Bankotsu sólo asintió con una sonrisa

—lo tomaré en cuenta, vamos, camina…—tomo el brazo de la chica y la levanto bruscamente haciendo que ella gritara.

—mis soldados te guiaran—dijo el señor feudal haciendo una seña a uno de sus hombres al cual dijo en secreto —vigílalos no confío en este hombre, me temo que ellos mienten. —

—síganme el amo ha pedido que los lleve a la mejor de las habitaciones, en donde los gritos de la mujerzuela no se escucharan, jejeje – la miro lascivamente a la joven quien comenzó a llorar

—por favor… esto…esto es un error, soy una sacerdotisa, mi nombre es Kagome, le aseguro que no soy espía el me…auch!!!!—Bankotsu le apretó el brazo para evitar que hablara ya adivino lo que ella quería decir.

—no me interesa tu nombre, de todos modos mañana lo olvidare o tal vez lo recuerde si me llegas a complacer y quedo totalmente satisfecho. — hablo con desinterés y una leve sonrisa en sus labios

—Hemos llegado, que se divierta, nosotros nos retiramos—

—Agradécele al amo…con su permiso, esta va a ser una noche larga –cerro la puerta de la habitación.

—Ya lo creo—dijo uno de los soldados, tomo el brazo de su compañero para llamar la atención de este caminaron unos cuantos pasos y le dijo—espera, el amo ha pedido que los vigiles—

— ¿Y eso a que se debe? —

—no confía en ellos cree que ya se conocían y quiere saber qué traman— el otro soldado regreso nuevamente afuera de la habitación, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver y oír lo que allí sucedía ya que las puertas al ser de papel dibujaban siluetas y los sonidos eran mas audibles

(aquí todo sera narrado tal como paso dentro de la habitación para justificar los malos pensamientos del soldado espiá, lo narrado por el soldado sera entre **"comillas, letra ¿cursiva? Y en negritas"**)

"**_No tengo problemas para mirar, la vela de la habitación esta encendida y logro entender por las sombras que se dibujan en el papel lo que sucede allí dentro, creo que no se conocen el tipejo este la esta agrediendo"_, **

Bankotsu tomo a Kagome de los hombros y la arrincono contra el muro , ella no paraba de gritar y suplicarle, el le tapo la boca para susurrarle al oído

—shhh...ya callate— estaba fastidiado de tanto grito —ya...tranquila...¿ya?—

—¿Bankotsu?...tu...no...—no decía nada coherente

—si me ayudas en esto, yo te saco de aquí— al notar que aun no estaba tranquila con ambas manos el le tomo suavemente la cara para lograr que ella lo mirara

—¿que...que quieres que haga?— lo miro desconfiada

—fingir, ellos nos están vigilando, no confían en mi, ni yo en ellos...sigue gritando como lo estabas haciendo, como si esto fuera verdad, confiá en mi— los dos hablaban en voz baja

—esta bien— contesto —¡¡¡dejame, mi novio vendrá por mi y cuando me encuentre te matara...INUYASHA!!!— grito

—"otra vez ese maldito nombre"— pensó Bankotsu con hastío — tal vez, pero por el momento no esta— la azoto contra la pared hablaban en voz alta para que los escucharan

—¡¡¡suéltame!!!— lo miro a los ojos —¿así?— el asintió

—esto tiene que ser un poco mas creíble, no te molestes por lo que voy a hacer— le susurro al oído y hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella, el corazón de Kagome daba fuertes golpeteos y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas

—¿que...que haces— le dijo muy suavemente

Bankotsu señalo con la vista que había alguien afuera —sigue fingiendo, en verdad no me interesa tener nada contigo, así que deja de preocuparte— le dijo con indiferencia y miro a Kagome demasiado sonrojada —"esto va a ser muy divertido... oh si"—

—no...no me toques, ¿qué vas a hacerme? Alejate ¡¡¡noooo!!!—

"**_el la besa, pero a ella parece no gustarle ya que grita y lo amenaza, pero el sólo se burla de ella y vuelve a besarla, la ha azotado contra la pared, ella le advierte que no la toque y vuelve a burlarse de ella tratando de provocarla le pregunta que qué es lo que hará_?... **

—no te atrevas a tocarme, malvado!!!—Grito asustada—si lo haces…—

—si lo hago ¿que? ¿Me purificaras? Sa...cer...do...ti...sa —Le contesto Bankotsu con un tono de burla sarcástica—ven aquí—

"_**la tomo de los hombros y la azoto contra la pared y la arrincono con su cuerpo y la vuelve a besar con fuerzas, parece estar jugando con ella ya que él ha desatado las manos de la chica"**_

—oye no te pases_— _le regaño

—¿confías en mi o no?— enfrentaron sus miradas y ella volvió a sonrojarse —sigue gritando—

—suéltame pervertido, aaaahh!!!—

"**_Fue derribada al suelo"_**

—¡¡¡nooo..No me toques, nooo… suéltame me lástimas!!!— grito furiosa

—en verdad me dolió, idiota—esto lo dijo solo para el y se levanto para enfrentarlo

—te dije que tenia que ser lo mas creíble— se burlo

"_**auch…creo que si le dolió, esto lo tengo que ver mas de cerca, estoy tentado a mirar más, creo que me acercare, dudo que le importe si esta tan concentrado ultrajando a esa mujer, con mi dedo hago un pequeño agujero en el papel de la puerta para mirar por allí"**_

—¿sabes que tengo que hacer esto y ten en cuenta que en verdad NO ME INTERESAS— le recalco esto ultimo, el estaba al pendiente del soldado y noto como los espiaba

—¿que quieres decir?...¿que vas a hacer?

—esto— le dio una suave bofetada lo suficientemente suave como para no lastimarla, fue mas bien un empujón para derribarla de nuevo al suelo pero tratando de que se viera lo mas real posible y le quito con brusquedad la parte superior de su uniforme escolar y lo arrojo al aire, Kagome se cubrió el pecho con sus brazos ya que Bankotsu la estaba mirando y por un momento el se sonrojo levemente.

"_**le ha pegado, al parecer le esta quitando el extraño kimono, si así es, el aventó una de las prendas de ropa por el aire y ahora el comienza a quitarse la suya"**_

—¿tiene que ser así?—

—así es— contesto mirándola seductoramente mientras el comenzaba a quitarse su armadura junto con las demás prendas—y falta aun mas—

—"no...no, esto ya no me esta gustando nada"—en verdad tenia miedo se levanto y quiso salir corriendo del lugar pero el la tumbo al futon, ella le soltó un fuerte golpe a la cara de Bankotsu y él abrió los ojos sorpresivamente.

—¡¡¡nooo...sueltameee...tontoooo!!!— y sintió como Bankotsu la tomo fuertemente de las manos y dejo caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en ella, de nuevo, como aquella vez en el río, el coloco su cara al lado de la de ella a un lado del oído.

—no...tu...¡¡¡sueltame!!!...¡¡¡noooo!!!— las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, pensó que el iba en serio —Inu...yasha...¡¡¡Inuyashaaaaa!!!— él estaba mas que molesto, odiaba a ese híbrido, lo odiaba en serio y ella no paraba de gritar su nombre

" **_se sube encima de ella, la toma de las manos y las pone contra el suelo a la altura de su cabeza y comienza a besarle el cuello ella grita asustada, grita un nombre "Inuyasha", si creo que ese es el nombre"_**

Kagome sentía el calor del cuerpo casi desnudo de Bankotsu, quien puso sus manos en el suelo para apoyarse y levanto un poco su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, ella trataba de quitárselo de encima y lo miraba llena de terror y el frunció el ceño.

—calma gatita, ¿no te dije que no te haría nada?— le quito la falda

—por...por favor no me hagas esto Bankotsu...por favor...detente—seguían brotando las lagrimas de sus ojos, sintió cuando Bankotsu tomo la sabana para cubrir a ambos y el siguió observándola con una mirada demasiado tranquila, con una mano tomo una de las piernas de Kagome y la sostuvo alrededor de su cadera, los ojos de ella se abrieron con terror y con sus manos trato de alejarlo

—¡¡¡no...no lo hagas, no por favor!!!, no... me...no me lastimes— gritaba

—no pienso hacerlo— le dijo suavemente al oído, nuevamente levanto el rostro para mirarla a los ojos y darle a entender que el decía la verdad, con su pulgar limpio las lagrimas— aquí es donde debes fingir,¿sabes que es lo que tienes que fingir?—le hablo con mucha paciencia y en un dulce tono.

—que tu...tu me...— parpadeo un par de veces

—mmjj, si, voy a hacer un fuerte movimiento y gritas, como si en verdad...tu y yo...eh...tu sabes—

—bien— El tomo la otra pierna de ella colocandola en la misma posición que la otra, volvió a apoyarse con sus manos en el piso e hizo un fuerte movimiento de cadera al mismo tiempo que solto un fuerte gemido y aunque todo era una farsa no podían evitar el roce de sus cuerpos.

—¡¡¡aaaaahhh!!!duele...duele...dejame ya...por favor...duele...no más...ya no—

El corazón de ella latía desenfrenadamente cada vez que Bankotsu rozaba con su cuerpo la intimidad de ella, no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa y avergonzada, esto era realmente extraño y las sensaciones que estaba experimentando eran nuevas para ella, es decir antes ella ya había sentido las maripocitas en el estomago, pero esta vez revoloteaban mas rápido que nunca.

" _**le suplica que no la lastime, pero el no hace caso y la toma por la fuerza, ella grita de dolor, pues el la ha penetrado fuertemente, eso parece excitante, el esta arriba de ella, los dos están desnudos, aunque una sabana les cubre la mitad del cuerpo, el se esta moviendo mientras ella grita y le suplica que ya no la lastime más, a el no le interesa, pues sus movimientos son bruscos, rápidos"**_

—eres buena actriz— le menciono esto al oir como ella gemía, parecía todo tan real, después de todo de eso se trataba volvió a mirarla y noto que estaba sonrojada y que tenia los ojos cerrados, él desvió su mirada hacia abajo tratando de pensar otras cosas continuando con el vaivén, la tenia allí, bajo su cuerpo, casi desnuda.

—"sino fuera por esas diminutas prendas que estorban...piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa aunque con estos gritos en el oído a cualquiera se le baja la calentura"— sonrió un poco fastidiado. —"pero su cuerpo es muy hermoso, su piel es tan suave y ese sonrojo, sino fuera porque le prometí no hacerle nada en este momento yo...la tomaría para mi, ¡¡¡demonios Bankotsu!!! piensa en otra cosa o se te va a parar...el corazón...a ya se...Jakotsu...si solamente así evitare eso "— sonrió triunfal

—aaaahh— pero ella sentía como el se movía sobre ella aun cuando todo fuera fingido no podía evitar avergonzarse por el contacto con el, el sentir su calor y su respiración tan cerca de ella, casi pudo sentir su aliento y una calidez inundo su pecho, abrió los ojos para observarlo, el tenia la vista en un punto indefinido

—"tal vez en verdad quiera ayudarme, sino el ya me hubiera dañado"—

Ella levanto lentamente sus manos y acaricio la espalda desnuda de Bankotsu sacándolo de sus pensamientos y el rápidamente volteo a mirarla sorprendido por el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al sentir como ella lo tocaba suavemente,el se detuvo y se miraron por unos instantes y el se sonrojo demasiado y Kagome pudo notarlo, el bajo lentamente la cara hacia ella quien abrió ligeramente sus labios para recibirlo pero el se desvió hacia su cuello y con la nariz y sus labios comenzó a acariciarla suave y lentamente arrancándole un suspiro, ella sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho y comenzó a jadear ligeramente echando su cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle que siguiera acariciándola, con sus piernas presiono un poco la cadera de Bankotsu para atraerlo mas hacia ella, el sonrio por este acto.

—"¿acaso ella...?— se retiro un poco de ella y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, en ese momentos ella sintió la necesidad de tocar su rostro, levanto su mano para tocarlo y el la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca

—no lo hagas, miko—le advirtió fríamente y la alejo de el, dejándola muy confundida —"no, ella es mi enemiga, pero solo por esta vez la ayudare y así estará pagada mi deuda"— frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar hacia abajo y continuo con los movimientos, intentando tocarla lo menos posible.

Kagome estaba desconcertada, sintió como era rechazada y volteo su cara a un costado, su mirada entristeció y cerro los ojos.

—creo que me gustaría un poco mas de privacidad— y apago la vela —sigue gritando, pero ahora mas fuerte y ve tomando tu ropa en cuanto se larguen de aquí tu y yo nos iremos— le dijo al oído, Kagome gritaba mas fuerte mientras Bankotsu se levanto sigilosamente para ver si el guardia se retiraba, ella comenzó a juntar la ropa de los dos y empezó a ponerse la suya

—¡¡¡nooo, ya no por favor, me esta lastimando!!!

—si te relajas dolerá menos — seguían gritando para no ser descubiertos

"_**se detiene por un momento y apaga la vela y continua con lo que estaba haciendo, pues ella vuelve a gritar, ya no puedo seguir mirando por la oscuridad…de repente siento una mano en mi hombro, es mi compañero que me hace una seña para que vaya a reportar lo que me ordenaron" **_

— ¿Y bien? —

—No lo sé, al parecer no la conocía antes de esto, pues el la ultrajo, fue muy violento, la tomo por la fuerza, pobre mujer—

—eso no me interesa, le informare al amo... — y se retiraron

—ya es hora miko, salgamos de aquí — termino de ponerse su ropa y salieron a toda prisa del palacio tratando de alejarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se adentraron en el bosque se detuvieron un momento creyendo que estaban a salvo hasta que el sonido de un cuerno se escucho a lo lejos junto con los gritos de varios hombres —¡¡¡BANKOTSU HA HUIDO, NOS HA TRAICIONADO!!! —

—creo que nos han descubierto miko...¡¡¡corre!!! —tomo a Kagome de la mano y comenzaron a correr de nuevo, pues él no estaba armado y no pensaba enfrentarles así, pero los soldados y el señor feudal iban a caballo y muy pronto los alcanzarían.

—¡¡¡POR AQUI VAN, YA LOS ENCONTRE!!! —

continuará...

n/a: y bien ¿que les pareció? Muy ligero ¿no?, pues aun no hay nada definido entre ellos, pero ya están juntos tal vez después haya algo.

Bien pues les mando besos a todos y gracias Jeanne por tu review, estoy tratando de actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible y es que primero escribo lo que hay en mi cabecita, luego lo leo, si noto faltas lo corrijo, después lo dejo un rato y mas cosas vuelven a aparecer, bueno total que lo reescribo como 4 o 5 veces hasta que quedo mas o menos satisfecha


	10. enfrentamientos

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi

ACLARACIONES:

—lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos —

"lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes"

y lo que esta sin ningún signo son solo narraciones mías.

**capitulo 9**

**Con Kikyou e Inuyasha**

—kikyou pense que jamas volveria a verte —

—agradecele a Kagome —

—lo haré — y le dio un tierno, pero apasionado beso y después la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho

—quisiera que esto durara para siempre —

—igual yo —

—quedate conmigo esta noche, así abrazándome —

—no necesitas pedírmelo Kikyou, te amo —

—no me dejes —

—nunca mas — y se quedaron dormidos

Miroku abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha y Kagome no estaban pero no le dio importancia

—vaya me quede profundamente dormido...pero aun es de noche ¿mmm? —parpadeo varias veces y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios —¡vaya! Parece que los dos tortolitos por fin se reconciliaron después de tanto tiempo de no verse, hasta que se decidieron, bueno mejor dormiré otros cinco minutitos mas...para soñar con Sango...¡¡¡chiquita!!! —

**lejos de allí**

—¡¡¡POR AQUI VAN, YA LOS ENCONTRE!!! —

El señor feudal y otros cuatro hombres se apresuraron hacia donde el capitán de la guardia les señalaba, en efecto eran ellos 2, la ventaja para ellos era que Kagome y Bankotsu iban a pie y desarmados y el señor feudal llevaba la espada de Hasui, la cual aun no era purificada, el siempre quiso ser el nuevo dueño de ella y poseer los poderes de esta y este era el momento para probar los poderes de su nueva adquisición y que mejor oportunidad que cortándole la cabeza a uno de los asesinos mas odiados, esto lo convertiría en el mas famoso y temido de la región.

Los estaban alcanzando, Bankotsu soltó a Kagome para correr a un mas rápido, pero ella no era tan veloz como él pero se esforzaba, sabia que si la alcanzaban esta vez no se salvaría, iba mas aprisa de lo que podía ir hasta que tropezó ya que debido a la oscuridad que producía la sombra de los arboles no podía ver nada, Bankotsu escucho como ella cayo al suelo, por un momento pensó en dejarla, pero el no era un cobarde como para abandonar a una mujer a su suerte, corrió hacia donde ella estaba para tomar nuevamente su mano y continuar su camino, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaban a pocos metros, así que decidió arrojar a Kagome entre los arbustos para esconderla

—no salgas miko— susurro

—pero...—

—escondete hasta que todo termine, tratare de alejarlos de aquí, regresa con Inuyasha— y se alejo del lugar haciendo que los soldados lo persiguieran

—Bankotsu...no mueras—susurro para ella misma, siguió con la mirada el brillo de los fragmentos —no...no dejare que pelees tú solo— y siguió de nuevo a Bankotsu quien trataba de protegerse con los arboles, Kagome lo estaba alcanzando, muy cautelosamente se escabullo entre los arbustos y arboles para no ser detectada quería ayudarlo pero aun no sabia como aunque tampoco quería estorbar, sabia que el era un hábil asesino, pero también sabia que no tenia con que defenderse, llego hasta un árbol y se cubrió y allí vio como Bankotsu estaba siendo rodeado por los seis hombres, el capitán de la guardia fue quien aserto el primer golpe hundiendo su espada en la parte superior derecha del pecho cerca del hombro y lejos del corazón, fue una profunda y dolorosa herida estaban jugando con el.

—¡¡¡ugh!!!— se quejo cubriéndose el hombro con la mano, ahora su haori blanco se teñía de rojo con su propia sangre

—te advertí que yo seria el segundo hombre que te cortaría la cabeza— sonrió el capitán y volvió a agitar su espada contra el, pero Bankotsu era demasiado ágil y salto hacia atrás y se cubrió con un árbol

—ni lo sueñes, solo fue un simple descuido— grito desde su escondite

—no puedes esconderte para siempre— corto el árbol en el que Bankotsu se escondía haciendo que este saliera

—Kao, dejámelo a mi, es mio— grito el señor feudal, descubriendo su nueva espada

—pero...señor, esa es la espada de ...— estaba sorprendido, esa espada no debería de estar fuera del palacio sin ser purificada

—que te retires he dicho—

—como ordene—

Kagome miraba aterrorizada cuando la espada del atravesó el hombro de Bankotsu, pero hubo algo que llamo demasiado su atención, la espada que portaba el señor feudal desprendía un aura maligna demasiado poderosa.

—¿pero que hace este hombre con una espada tan poderosa?, no entiendo que pasa aquí y ¿que demonios tiene que ver Bankotsu con todo esto?— ella los observaba, se sentía impotente, cada vez que atacaban a Bankotsu, quien ya estaba demasiado agotado y cada vez le era mas difícil esquivar los golpes, hasta que uno alcanzo a rozar su pierna, el cayo de espaldas y trato de levantarse, pero era demasiado tarde, el señor feudal se preparo para darle el golpe final

—¡¡¡no te atrevas a lastimarlo!!!— lanzo una piedra la cual iba dirigida al señor feudal pero solo le dio al caballo en una mejilla haciendo que este se levantara sobre sus pata traseras y tumbara al jinete, quien a su vez soltó su espada al caer de espaldas al suelo, los demás hombres se enfurecieron al ver a su amo tendido en el suelo y se apresuraron a atacar a Kagome pero Bankotsu rápidamente tomo la espada que estaba tirada junto a el y detuvo los ataques que iban dirigidos a ella.

—ahora si ya estamos en condiciones iguales...pelea—le grito el capitán

—te equivocas...—sonrió—tu estas en desventaja— y se abalanzo hábilmente sobre el hombre que tenia en frente y los otros cuatro hombres también entraron a la pelea

—¡¡¡Bankotsu, no los mates por favor!!!—grito ella desesperada

—¿por que no?— pregunto sin dejar de pelear contra los cinco hombres restantes ya que el señor feudal había perdido la conciencia

—porque son seres humanos—

—¿y nosotros que somos? —

—lo se, lo se...solo no los mates—

—¡¡¡CABRÓN!!! DEJA DE HABLAR Y PELEA!!!— grito furioso el capitán en verdad odiaba a Bankotsu

—¿con que quieres pelear en serio?...oye miko...— por ahora seguía jugando con las emociones del capitán ya que Bankotsu solo se cubría de los golpes, logrando enfurecer mas al joven capitán

—¿que?—

—¿puedo herirlos?—

—pero no demasiado, solo un poco...un poquito—

—ya la oíste, esto es por lo que le hicieron a ella— hirió a uno de los soldados en el brazo y haciendo una herida dolorosa pero superficial en el pecho del capitán —y esta es por querer asesinarme a traición— le hundió la espada en el hombro evitando así puntos vitales

—¿como te enteraste?—

—¿como me entere? eso es lo de menos, siempre lo supe— y después le hirió las dos piernas

—y esa para que aprendas que yo no soy presa fácil de tipos como tu— los demás hombres se quedaron paralizados al ver a su amo y a su capitán heridos, observaron como coloco la espada en su hombro y camino tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba una angustiada Kagome, la tomo del brazo haciendo que esta reaccionara y comenzara a seguirlo

—ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí— y se retiraron del lugar

—IDIOTAS, ESA ESPADA QUE LLEVA ES LA DE HASUI¡¡¡ATRAPENLOS!!!—

ambos chicos se giraron al oír al capitán y Kagome tomo la mano de Bankotsu para echarse a correr, pero este se negaba a hacerlo

—por favor, vamonos, basta de pelear con ellos, estas herido— lo miro suplicante

—pero ya no puedo correr, vete tú— tenia la pierna herida

—no te dejaré, haz un esfuerzo— Le tomo el brazo y lo puso al rededor de su cuello para servirle de apoyo y comenzaron a correr hasta que se encontraron con un obstáculo...un rápido y caudaloso rió

—tendremos que nadar ya casi nos alcanzan— señalo ella

—no se nadar—

—yo si, ¡¡¡salta!!!— y así lo hicieron Kagome tomo los brazos de Bankotsu e hizo que la abrazara por la espalda, el río iba demasiado aprisa y esto los ayudaría a alejarse de esos soldados

—¿en donde están? —llegaron los soldados a la orilla del río

—saltaron, ya deben estar lejos—

—vamonos ya no hay nada que hacer, ayudemos al amo—

—pero la espada...—

—los demonios se encargaran de ellos y la espada regresara de nuevo con el hermano del amo—

Kagome luchaba por mantenerse a flote, pero sentía como Bankotsu esta perdiendo fuerza, estaba débil y herido, lo importante ahora era como salir ahora del río, era ya de madrugada y estaba algo oscuro y no podía ver nada que pudiera ayudarla a salir, de repente escucho algo

—¿una cascada?, no puede ser ¡¡¡aaaahh!!!—demasiado tarde ya habían caído en ella, pero por fortuna era pequeña y lograron salir vivos de esta, ella llevo a Bankotsu hasta la orilla para ponerlo a salvo muy apenas lograba estar de pie y lo recostó en un árbol y se sentó a un lado de el

—oye...miko...¡estas bien?— tenia los ojos cerrados y hablaba entrecortado, estaba demasiado débil

—yo si, pero tu...estas herido...por mi culpa...yo lo siento— comenzó a llorar

—¿estas llorando?— abrió los ojos de golpe y se giro a verla

—no—

—no mientas, puedo escucharte y aunque esta algo oscuro puedo ver tus lagrimas— levanto lentamente su mano para limpiar las mejillas de ella

—no son lagrimas, es agua—

—esta bien es agua—bajo pesadamente su mano sin dejar de observarla

—yo estaba...asustada...tuve mucho miedo— sus sollozos se escuchaban mas fuerte

—¿por que?—

—por un momento pensé que tu...que me ibas a...—

—¿a violar?, miko—

—si—las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos con mas fuerza y ella se cubrió con su brazo

—jamas he necesitado usar la fuerza para tomar a una mujer—

—siento haberte metido en problemas— limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de su uniforme

—olvidalo—cerro los ojos

la perdida de sangre y la ropa húmeda hicieron que Bankotsu comenzara a temblar

—¿te sientes bien?—

—si, solo tengo un poco de frío y me duele mucho la pierna—

—dejame verla— trato de ver la herida y aunque no podía verla bien intuyo que esta era larga y poco profunda —dame tu espada—

—no es mía, tomala—

—esta espada desprende un aura maligna—

—eso explica muchas cosas—

— ¿por que la tenia ese hombre? Y ¿que tienes tu que ver en esto?—

—me contrataron para acarrearla—

—pero ¿por que a ti?—

—no lo se—cerro su ojos pesadamente, la perdida de sangre lo estaba dejando sin fuerzas cuando de repente un fuerte esplendor llamo su atención, abrió los ojos y observo que ese brillo provenía de Kagome y de la espada —¿que haces?—

—no lo se, de repente empezó a brillar, creo que esta purificándose— la sostuvo hasta que dejo de brillar

Bankotsu intento moverse un poco—¡¡¡ugh!!!— una mueca de dolor se hizo presente en su rostro y apretó fuertemente los ojos—¡¡¡demonios!!!—

—¡¡¡Bankotsu!!!— soltó la espada para ayudarlo a recostarse —no te muevas— tomo la espada y corto su falda para hacer un torniquete en la pierna herida de el para que esta dejara de sangrar—

—¡¡¡ugh!!!—

—lo siento, no se que mas hacer...tal vez...—empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de su falda —aquí están— saco un frasquito con los dos fragmentos que Inuyasha le quito a Bankotsu durante su pelea, tomo uno de los fragmentos con sus dedos y lo dirigió hacia el cuello del guerrero estaba apunto de incrustarlo cuando Bankotsu abrió los ojos y la detuvo

—¿estas segura de lo que haces miko?—

—tal vez— y lo incrusto —te lo debía, tal vez si yo no hubiera ido sola al palacio, esos hombres no te hubieran atacado—

—lo hubieran hecho de todas formas, ya tenían planeado matarme en cuanto les entregara la espada y estuviera descuidado, pensaba irme en cuanto me pagaran y estar en guardia, pero luego llegaste tu y aprovechando la oportunidad quise distraerlos un poco y salir a escondidas del lugar—

—¿pero por que simplemente no les dijiste que me conocías? Hubiera sido mas fácil salir juntos de allí, no había necesidad de que me hicieras pasar por tanta angustia y vergüenza— alzo la voz molesta

—¿y perderme toda la diversión y la oportunidad de tenerte semi desnuda bajo mi cuerpo?— Bankotsu se burlo y Kagome evito mirarlo a la cara

—¿dejar de sentir tu calor y ver tus mejillas sonrojadas?— sonrió al notar como ella se apenaba y se molestaba a la vez

—cierra la boca Bankotsu— susurro

—la suavidad de tu piel, tu aroma...—

—¡¡¡basta!!!— levanto su mano para golpearlo pero el fue mas rápido y la detuvo,gracias a los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon se estaba recuperando rápidamente

—¡¡¡deja ya de pegarme, ya me tienes fastidiado!!!—

—¿acaso piensas que lo que viví en esa habitación no me asusto?¿piensas que fue una situación agradable? ¿que no tuve miedo? Yo no sabia hasta donde serias capaz de llegar ¿como iba a saberlo?¿crees que me gusto lo que estaba pasando? No, no me gusto es lo peor que he vivido...—

—¿en serio?—

—si...yo...—

—pues tus caricias me dijeron lo contrario— sonrió seductoramente

—¿caricias? ¿a que te refieres? Yo no te acaricie—se sonrojo violentamente, pues recordó que si lo hizo pero no lo reconocería ante el

—oh si, si lo hiciste y no solo eso ademas estuviste a punto de besarme y accediste a mis caricias y cuando tus piernas apretaron mis caderas me indicaste que querías algo mas que simples caricias...o ¿no fue así miko?—

—¡¡¡estas loco Bankotsu yo nunca he querido algo así de ti!!! creo que imaginas cosas— ella no podía explicarse por que lo había hecho tal vez fue el momento

—ni yo de ti, si mi memoria no me engaña recuerdo haberte dicho que tu no me interesas, pues si no hubiera sido porque tengo suficiente control sobre mi propio cuerpo tu y yo hubiéramos terminado haciendo en verdad lo que al principio fingimos—

—es verdad que supiste controlarte, pero yo no te acaricie, ni te bese, ni te atraje con mis piernas— recordó como el la había rechazado y no iba a admitir que así habían sido las cosas, pensó que el la repudiaba por ser enemigos y su orgullo no le permitiría reconocerlo ante el

—si tu lo dices...estoy muy cansado y tengo sueño en cuanto amanezca te vas con tu Inuyasha y cada quien por su camino—

—bien—contesto molesta

Bankotsu cerro sus ojos dispuesto a dormir, cuando escucho a Kagome titiritar por el frío volteo a mirala, ella seguía allí arrodillada y apretando fuertemente sus puños contra su falda y su mirada hacia la misma, estaba muy molesta, el decidió abrazarla y atraerla hacia su cuerpo para transmitirle su calor y evitar así el frío

—¿que...que haces?— ella lo miro confundida

—hace frío y estamos mojados, así compartiremos el calor de nuestros cuerpos—

—¿no seria mejor una fogata?—

—no, delataría nuestra posición, ahora duerme un poco, tienes que largarte con tu híbrido—

—"es verdad Inuyasha aun no ha venido por mi...eso quiere decir que el y Kikyou siguen juntos"...Inu...ya...sha ¿por que?—susurro para ella al mismo tiempo que una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, el escucho el nombre de Inuyasha y la forma en que ella lo nombraba, era con tristeza pero no quiso intervenir ya que en realidad no le importaban los problemas personales que ella tuviera.

continuará...

n/a: y bien ¿que les pareció? Debo decirles que estoy muy contenta de que el capitulo de ayer les haya gustado, estoy muy feliz porque los reviews que recibí me inflaron el ego gracias a todas, especialmente a **Yela01, AllySan, Kriss16 y a Jeanne o twindpd1 **les estoy muy agradecida en verdad, le mando muchos besos y abrazos cuidense y espero que este capitulo les haya agradado, les prometo que pronto habrá lemon, bueno no muy pronto lo que pasa es Kagome no le cae muy bien a Bankotsu todavía y ella tiene que ganárselo poco a poco


	11. la busqueda

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi

Chicas se que este capitulo va a estar un poco suave pero es necesario que ellos se adapten el uno al otro, no les digo mas mejor leanlo.

A la mañana siguiente:

—Inuyasha, creo que es hora de irte—

—es verdad...deben estar esperándome—

—si, ella debe estar esperándote—

—espero verte pronto— Inuyasha volvió a besar a Kikyou

—yo te busco—

—hasta luego—se retiro saltando entre los arboles hasta llegar al lugar en donde estaban acampando

—"veo que Inuyasha viene solo, es para despistar, no tarda en llegar Kagome-sama atrás de el"...¡buenos días Inuyasha! ¿te la pasaste bien anoche?...picaron— sonrió

—no se que estés pensando Miroku, pero creo que no ha de ser nada bueno— se acerco lentamente a el, buscando por todo el lugar a Kagome —oye...—

—dime...—

—¿se entero Kagome que salí anoche con Kikyou?— le pregunto en voz baja

—¿Kikyou?...esto no esta bien—se borro la sonrisa de su cara y cubrió su frente con la mano derecha moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de negación

—¿que sucede?— se preocupo

—sucede que anoche que desperté ninguno de los dos estaba y yo creí...que tu y ella...tu me entiendes...no puedo decirte mas porque hay niños presentes—

—¿quieres decir que Kagome se fue?—parpadeo un par de veces

—no creo sus cosas siguen aquí— contesto Shippo

—¡¡¡demonios!!!¿a donde se largo?—

—esto me da mala espina Inuyasha, tenemos que encontrarla, ella tiene los fragmentos y es posible que Naraku desee atacarla—

—no perdamos mas tiempo, puedo seguir su rastro aun esta fresco—

lejos, pero muy lejos de allí, Bankotsu abrió lentamente los ojos cuando los rayos el sol pegaron directamente a su cara, dándose cuenta que estaba solo, se sintió aliviado de que ella se hubiera marchado, era lo mejor después de todo, miro su pierna herida en la cual estaba amarrada una improvisada venda verde, paso sus dedos por ella y una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

—vaya que es una mujer peculiar—

—¿quien?¿quien es peculiar?— definitivamente lo sorprendió

—¿acaso no te quedo claro que debes irte con tu híbrido?—la miro molesto

—me quedo muy claro, es solo que quiero curar tus heridas y prometo irme...sola, bien dejame revisarte— se acerco a el y descubrió su hombro lentamente para no lastimarlo—¡¡¡sorprendente!!!—

—¿que sucede?— pregunto preocupado

—tu herida ha sanado casi por completo, "es por los fragmentos" —estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos acerca de la forma en que los fragmentos ayudaban a Bankotsu, levanto su mano y rozo suavemente la herida para no lastimarlo

—¿eeh?—ese escalofrió que sintió la primera vez que lo toco volvía a aparecer, era una sensación agradable y perturbadora a la vez

—lo siento ¿te lastime?—

—no— a su mente regresaron las imágenes de la noche anterior al igual que las mismas sensaciones, sacudió su cabeza para borrarlas de ella y observo que su falda estaba rota

—bien, como lo prometí, me voy— sonrió tristemente y se levanto dispuesta a irse —suerte—

—tu ropa—

—¿mi ropa?¿que tiene?— lo miro confundida

—esta rota, no puedes irte así, permiteme hacer algo por ti—

—no te preocupes, tengo varios iguales en casa—

—insisto, si te vas así, solo tendrás problemas, si estando completa tu ropa...—frunció el ceño

—si estando completa ¿que?—adivino lo que le diría

—quiero decir que no dejas nada a la imaginación—

—sabia que dirías algo como eso, ya te dije que no te preocupes, no tiene importancia—

—insisto...ves ese lugar de donde sale el humo—

—si ¿y que?—

—vamos a conseguirte ropa y algo de comer—

—no es necesario yo...— la interrumpió cuando tomo su mano y la jalo haciendo que lo siguiera

—vamos, cierra la boca y muévete—

Inuyasha seguía el rastro de Kagome hasta llegar a un palacio, pero noto algo que lo perturbo un segundo aroma demasiado conocido para el

—¡no puede ser!—

—¿sucede algo Inuyasha?—

—Miroku, el aroma de Kagome proviene de ese lugar, pero se mezcla con el de Bankotsu—

—¿acaso crees que el...?—

—no lo se, investiguemos— pero Miroku ya se había adelantado a preguntar a los soldados que estaban junto a la puerta

—¿que es lo que se le ofrece su excelencia?—ellos reconocieron que era un monje y lo trataron con el debido respeto

—ustedes disculparan señores pero busco a una linda sacerdotisa, con un kimono muy corto de color verde—pregunto amablemente

—"¿entonces si era una sacerdotisa? Y se la entregamos a un asesino tal vez venia a purificar la espada y nosotros que permitimos que ese malnacido abusara de ella" no...no la hemos visto— mintió

—¡¡¡no mientas desgraciado!!! todo el lugar huela a ella ¡¡¡HABLA!!!—Inuyasha lo tomo del cuello para intimidarlo necesita saber de ella, estaba desesperado

—calmate Inuyasha con violencia no resolverás nada—

—¡¡¡callate Miroku, ellos mienten lo se...o hablan o los destrozare con mis propias garras—

—el asesino Bankotsu se la llevo— interrumpió el señor feudal quien salio en ese momento al escuchar el alboroto, tenia la cabeza vendada —ella venia a purificar una espada y el abuso cruelmente de ella...—

—¿que dice?...Kagome...no—en su cara se notaba el terror y la ira y sus pupilas perdieron todo el brillo, se sintió culpable, el había prometido cuidarla y fallo primero en no matar a Bankotsu cuando debía y después al abandonarla en la noche

—como lo oye, el la ultrajo y se la llevo junto con la espada de Hasui "creo que este animal se encargara de matarlo" intentamos ayudarla, pero es mas fuerte que nosotros, pues hirió a mis mejores hombres y a mi como puede ver—

—no puede ser Kagome-sama...corre peligro, esta en manos de Bankotsu—

—¿que sucede no entiendo?—Shippo no sabia de lo que los adultos hablaban, pero al mirar las caras de Miroku e Inuyasha entendía que era algo muy grave

—Bankotsu se llevo con el a Kagome debemos buscarla...hacia donde se fueron—pregunto Miroku ya que Inuyasha estaba en estado de shock por lo que había escuchado

—se fueron por allá y cruzaron el río—

—"Bankotsu cumplió su amenaza, pero ¿por que a ella? "...es mi culpa Miroku...—

—no hay tiempo para lamentarse Inuyasha debemos encontrarla—

—tienes razón Miroku, lo siento...—se levanto nuevamente y comenzó a buscar otra vez algún indicio de ella, la desesperación lo inundaba

Bankotsu y Kagome caminaron por lo menos durante una hora hasta llegar a una aldea grande tipo ciudad, en donde había mercados y lugares en donde poder hospedarse y comer y sobre todo mucha gente la cual se les quedaba viendo y murmuraba a sus espaldas por la forma en que ella vestía y especialmente por que su falda ya casi no existía, ella tomo el brazo de Bankotsu y se escondió detrás de el al oír los comentarios de las mujeres y mas que nada por las miradas lascivas de los hombres, ella estaba muy avergonzada y caminaba mirando hacia el suelo, estaba muy sonrojada, esto solo provoco sorpresa en el, pero sobre sobre todo molestia hacia las personas.

—no hagas caso de nada—sonrió tratando de animarla— mira este lugar se ve bien descansemos aquí— se detuvieron frente a una posada muy lujosa

—esta bien—no pudo negarse, los comentarios y las miradas la afectaron

—buenos tardes señora, buscamos un lugar en donde quedarnos— le dijo a la mujer que parecía ser la dueña del lugar

—¿tienes con que pagar?—

—claro cariño— le mostró unas cuantas piezas de oro

—bienvenidos sean entonces— les abrió las puertas —Tsuki lleva a los señores a una de las habitaciones y asegurate de que sean bien atendidos—

—en realidad queremos dos habitaciones—recalco el

—disculpe, pensé que eran esposos—

—un error lo comete cualquiera no se preocupe—sonrió Kagome y siguió a la joven que la guiaba a su habitación mientras Bankotsu se regreso a donde se encontraba la dueña

—¿tiene algún kimono para ella que pueda venderme?—

—cuente con el—

—¿cuenta con servicio especial?— le guiño el ojo

—¿se refiere a alguna mujer?— el asintió —tengo las mejores sin duda, pero ¿no se molestara la joven que lo acompaña?—

—no tiene porque, no somos nada, que preparen agua para que podamos bañarnos y que nos lleven la comida...a y no se olvide del kimono para ella y me gustaría que lavaran mi ropa—

—como ordene señor, usted paga, usted manda—

—bien, así me gusta— y se retiro a su habitación pero antes paso a la de Kagome y al abrir la puerta la encontro sentada en una esquina sosteniendo sus rodillas fuertemente con sus manos y con la mirada perdida

—oye ¿estas bien miko?, no pensé que esos comentarios te afectaran tanto—

—no es eso—

—bien, como quieras— se retiro

minutos después una joven llamaba a la puerta de la habitación

—pase— contesto sin levantar su mirada

—disculpe señorita su baño esta listo—

—en un momento voy— se levanto y se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua en donde estaba preparada una tina de agua caliente, deslizo lo que quedaba de su falda junto con las demás prendas y se sumergió en el agua, sus pensamientos la estaba lastimando demasiado, el brillo de sus ojos casi había desaparecido —"mi híbrido...Inuyasha, aun no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? Sino ya me hubieras encontrado...Kikyou"—las lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos—tuve mucho miedo, creí que el me...forzaría —susurro—"agradezco que no haya cumplido su promesa de matarme, pero no se por cuanto tiempo pueda contenerse, si a leguas se ve que me detesta, solo me ha soportado porque lo salve una vez...pero...lo mejor sera que me vaya, creo que Inuyasha a de estar desesperado...espero que me extrañe"—sonrió y se sumergió en el agua, estaba tan relajada hasta que la joven que la atendía entro con un kimono sencillo pero bonito en sus manos

—esto es para usted—

—gracias, pero no debió molestarse—

—no es molestia, su compañero lo envió para usted—

—¿en verdad hizo eso?—pregunto sorprendida

—si, también pidió que le llevaran comida a su habitación...ustedes hacen bonita pareja—

—no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos—

—que mal, es el demasiado atractivo y usted es una mujer bonita y si no son ni siquiera amigos, no entiendo por que se toma tantas molestias con usted—

—molestias...es porque se siente en deuda conmigo es solo eso y nada mas, bien me retiro gracias por todo— termino de vestirse y se retiro a su habitación en donde ya se encontraba la comida que le habían enviado, tomo su bandeja y decidió no comer sola y fue a la habitación de Bankotsu, recorrió la puerta para entrar y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el estaba desnudo ya que apenas regreso de bañarse y estaba secándose bien y al escucharla entrar trato de cubrirse rápidamente con la yukata

—¿no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar miko?—

—eres un pervertido—

—¿yo? o ¿tu? Porque yo no soy quien entra a la habitación de una persona que esta vistiéndose— el no quería que estuviera allí con el porque había contratado servicio completo

—yo...lo siento—volteo hacia otra parte para no mirarlo—vengo a comer junto a ti—

—¿por que?¿hice o dije algo para que pensaras que yo quería comer contigo?—

—tienes razón, me retiro—se alejo molesta —es un grosero—

—¿ya se fue tu compañera?— salio una mujer hermosa de largos cabellos

—si, bien ¿comenzamos cariño?— le dio un apasionado beso a su acompañante y dejo caer su yukata al suelo

—¿que te parece si primero te doy un delicioso masaje en tu espalda para que te relajes?, te ves tenso y cansado—

—leíste mi mente—se recostó boca abajo y ella se subió a su espalda desnuda

—eres muy atractivo—

—lo se—

Kagome se dirigía nuevamente a su habitación pero sintió una presencia maligna y dos fragmentos de la perla —algo anda mal, iré a ver, tal vez deba pedirle ayuda a el...de aquí proviene la energía y la presencia de los fragmentos— abrió una puerta pero la energía hizo una explosión que golpeo a Kagome azotandola contra el piso

—¡aaahh!— era una comadreja monstruo muy fuerte

—los fragmentos...huelo los fragmentos—dirigió su mirada hacia una habitación en particular, mientras Kagome sacudía su cabeza por el golpe y abrió los ojos se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía la comadreja.

—¡¡¡Bankotsu...los fragmentos!!!...¡¡¡BANKOTSUUUUU!!!—

—¡¡¡demonios!!!— se cubrió rápidamente y tomo su espada al oír la explosión y los gritos de Kagome supo que había problemas, Kagome corría aprisa detrás de la comadreja, intentaba ayudar, pero se detuvo repentinamente cuando vio salir a Bankotsu de la habitación con una bella mujer semidesnuda a su lado.

—dame los fragmentos—

—lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, pero si los quieres ven y quitamelos— se puso en guardia listo para atacar, Kagome pudo detectar que la comadreja llevaba los dos fragmentos en su estomago

—que me los des—

—muere—dijo tranquilamente mientras con su espada cortaba a la comadreja en dos al momento que esta se le lanzo a Bankotsu, lentamente Kagome se acerco a la comadreja y comenzó a escudriñar entre las viseras de esta, todos los inquilinos que salieron al escuchar el escándalo miraban con asco como ella metia sus manos entre los pedazos de carne de la comadreja.

—aquí están—los fragmentosse purificaron con el contacto

—¿estas bien?—

—si, vuelve a lo tuyo— se dio la media vuelta y se fue

—¿regresamos a lo nuestro Bankotsu-sama?—

—gracias, pero fue todo por hoy—le pago y regreso solo a su habitación

Kagome comenzó a juntar sus cosas o lo que quedaba de ellas, pues pensó que lo mejor era irse de una vez, lo que tenia que hacer ya estaba hecho y así lo hizo, llego a donde estaba la dueña de la posada le dio las gracias

—en cuanto salga el señor Bankotsu dele las gracias de mi parte, pero que tengo que regresar con mis amigos—

—pero señorita esta anocheciendo y es peligroso andar sola por estos rumbos—

—gracias por preocuparse señora, pero estaré bien, solo dígaselo—

—así lo haré— y vio como Kagome se marchaba

Bankotsu termino de vestirse y fue a la habitación de Kagome quería preguntar que fue todo eso y como supo de los fragmentos de la comadreja, al entrar se encontró con el lugar vacío, la comida de ella estaba intacta

—si la busca...ya se fue, me pidió que le diera las gracias, debería alcanzarla este lugar es peligroso para una jovencita—dijo la señora que se encontraba atras de el

—¿por donde se fue?—

—hacia el bosque, si se da prisa tal vez la alcance—

—¡¡¡esa mujer es insufrible!!!...torpe— y corrió para alcanzarla

Kagome se detuvo un momento y se recostó sobre un árbol, estaba demasiado cansada debido a que la noche anterior no durmió casi nada, ahora se arrepentía de haber salido de la pensión, allí pudo haber descansado tranquila por la noche, pero no, tomo la torpe decisión de irse

—tonta,tonta, no debería molestarme el que Bankotsu este con una mujerzuela, después de todo, no somos nada, pero por lo menos debería respetar que una mujer esta acompañándolo, solo por respeto— abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a quedarse dormida, estaba tan cansada que no se percato de que Bankotsu estaba cerca, se dio cuenta hasta que el ya estaba en frente de ella

—miko tonta—la miro con desprecio

—si soy tan tonta ¿por que simplemente no me dejas ir y ya? Después de todo se suponía que en la mañana debería haber regresado con mi híbrido ¿no?— el parpadeo sorprendido penso que estaba dormida

—¿y por que no te fuiste?—

— porque tu insististe—

—BIEN—

—PUES BIEN—

—¿por que eres tan orgullosa?—

—no lo soy—

—entonces ¿por que no solo aceptaste quedarte esta noche en la pensión y ya?—

—porque lo que hiciste fue una falta de respeto a mi persona —

—¿te refieres a la prostituta?—ella asintió—no veo por que es una falta de respeto, no eres nada mio, debería molestarte mas el que tu noviecito ande por allí con otra, no conmigo...—la cara de Kagome ensombreció y ella comenzó a caminar sin decir nada, Bankotsu solo frunció el ceño y comenzó a seguirla

—dejame sola— quería llorar pero no delante de el, se sintió herida

—¿por que? ¿quieres llorar a solas?—se burlo, pero su sonrisa pronto se borro de su cara cuando vio que Kagome cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, el no pensó que lo fuera a hacer

—lo siento—se sintió muy culpable y le tendio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

—no tienes por que— le rechazo dandole un golpe en la mano

—sigamos adelante, a otra aldea te parece, sigamos derecho, si Inuyasha no aparece mañana mismo por ti yo mismo te llevare a tu hogar— la levanto de un brazo

—no necesito tu lastima Bankotsu, es mas ¿por que no cumples tu promesa de matarme aquí mismo?—

—pero ¿que dices?—

—somos enemigos ¿no? Yo quiero tus fragmentos y soy la mujer del hombre que rompió tu arma—el la miraba boquiabierto

—¿sabes? no pienso caer en tu estúpido jueguito miko—sonrió fastidiado y la agarro por las piernas y la cargo en su hombro

—¡¡¡¿que haces? SUELTAME!!!—

—Deja de fingir que eres una mujer fría y mala no te queda el papel y en cuanto a mi promesa...no me interesa cumplirla aun cuando seas la mujer de Inuyasha, cosa que no me importa y no, no creo que te atrevas a quitarme los fragmentos—

—¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!—caminaron por largo rato y ella pataleaba incesantemente

—mira llegamos a una...aldea—la bajo de repente

—¡¡¡Bankotsu, bastardo!!!— el no la miraba a ella sino al lugar

—¿que demonios paso aquí?—camino hacia la aldea, entraron a revisar las casa

—esta deshabitada—

—algo grande paso por aquí, algunas cosas estaban a punto de utilizarse como los platos con la comida servida—señalo Bankotsu

—desaparecieron repentinamente—tal vez demonios

—es lo mas probable— llegaron a una herrería había metales y herramientas suficientes para crear una nueva espada y esto le dio una idea a Bankotsu —¿te parece si descansamos aquí por esta noche?—

—esta bien—

—vayamos a esa cabaña, tal vez haya en donde cocinar y en donde dormir, todo esta intacto—

—buscare algo para comer—dijo Kagome

—¿ya se te paso el berrinche?— se burlo de nuevo

—entonces ve tu— encontró un arco y flechas —que conveniente estas me servirán— ella sonrio forzadamente

Se fueron a cazar la cena, pero desafortunadamente no atraparon nada y solo comieron algo de frutas y bayas, después de la ligera cena Kagome entro a una cabaña para ir a dormir y Bankotsu entro atrás de ella

—¿acaso dije o hice algo para que pensaras que yo quiero que me acompañes a dormir?—ni siquiera volteo a verlo, repitió las mismas palabras que el le había dicho en la pensión

—¿todavía te acuerdas de eso miko? A mi ya se me había olvidado—

—claro, a ti no te la hicieron—

—comprende tenia compañía—

—creí que dijiste que tu no tomabas a una mujer a la fuerza—

—así es, pero nunca dije que no comprara sus favores—

—eres un...—

—cuidado con lo que vas a decir miko, yo no tengo porque rendirte cuentas o ¿si?—cruzo sus brazos molesto—tengo sueño y quiero dormir, hasta mañana—corto la conversación y en verdad tenia sueño porque pronto se quedo dormido, ella lo miro por un instante, se veía tan pacifico e inocente

—"me caes mejor cuando estas dormido y gracias por no dejarme ir sola, no eres tan desalmado después de todo, solo te equivocaste de camino"— e impulsivamente toco muy suavemente el rostro dormido de Bankotsu

continuara....

lo se, lo se esperaban un poco mas de accion, pero espero que aun así el capi les haya gustado...

Chicas me da mucho gusto que sigan leyéndolo y sobre todo que me dejen reviews, gracias por apoyarme siempre especialmente a **AllySan, Kriss16, twindpd1 y a Yela01**, les mando un gran besote y un abrazo, cuidense y tratare de poner el siguiente capitulo esta noche, ya el lunes entro a la escuela y ya no tendre la misma oportunidad de escribir como hasta ahora


	12. no me mires

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi

ACLARACIONES:

—lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos —

"lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes"

y lo que esta sin ningún signo son solo narraciones mías.

Kagome se levanto muy temprano y tomo el arco y las flechas que estaban en la cabaña, trato de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo, pero el se dio cuenta de que ella salia. Ella trataba de cazar algo para el almuerzo no era experta matando pequeños animales, ni pescando tampoco, siempre eran Miroku e Inuyasha quienes se encargaban de esa tarea, pasaron varias horas y Kagome se sentía frustrada al no poder atrapar nada. Por un momento pensó que lo mejor seria tal vez despertar a su compañero y pedirle ayuda, pero no quería hacer el ridículo, de repente se dio cuenta gracias a los fragmentos que el se acercaba, llego y se paro justo atrás de ella

—lo estas haciendo mal—

—"lo que me faltaba que viniera a burlarse de mi"— giro los ojos en señal de molestia

—te diré como hacerlo—se posiciono detrás de ella y coloco su mano sobre la que tenia agarrada la cuerda, coloco su mentón sobre el hombro de ella para apuntar a la presa y con la otra mano le ayudo a sostener el arco, Kagome comenzó a temblar levemente lo cual no paso desapercibido por Bankotsu

—no me digas que te pongo nerviosa—

—yo...yo...—tenia respuesta para eso—"si lo haces, no lo entiendo"—

—dispara ya— soltaron la flecha la cual dio directo al blanco

—pensé que tenias mejor puntería— le susurro sensualmente al oído

—y...¿por que pensaste eso?— contesto burlonamente

—¿por que? Ya olvidaste cuando me atravesaste el brazo—

—no, ese fue un golpe de suerte—

—¿y aquella vez que le diste a la mano del hombre que estaba a punto de cortarme la cabeza?— pregunto dudoso

—no le apunte a su mano—

—¡¡¡rayos miko!!! ¿a que demonios le apuntaste entonces?— la miro asustado

—a un costado para que cayera en el suelo solo quería llamar su atención y asustarlo, no herirlo—

—¡¡¡pudiste haberme matado!!!—

—ya te dije que no tengo tan buena puntería— sonrió por el sarcasmo

—vayamos por la presa, tu cocinas, iré a darme un baño— corto de tajo la conversación, en verdad estaba un poco molesto

—esta bien—

Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo habían recorrido todo el lugar al otro lado del río ya que el señor feudal les dijo que Bankotsu y Kagome lo habían cruzado cuando en realidad habían saltado en el

—¡¡¡no...no...no... KAGOMEEEE!!!—una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

—tranquilo, tengo el presentimiento de que la encontraremos—

—no...no lo entiendo Miroku...perdí su rastro—

—¡¡¡no digas eso Inuyasha...nooo!!!—Shippo comenzó a llorar

—por favor tranquilos, la encontraremos, Kagome-sama es una mujer fuerte el no le hará daño—

—¡¡¡¿no lo entiendes Miroku? El me amenazo con matarlos, especialmente a Kagome porque ya lo hirió una vez, dijo que a ella la mataría lentamente después de hacerla suya y el ya la ultrajo, tu los escuchaste Miroku, tal vez en este momento la este torturando!!!—

—Inuyasha yo estoy tan preocupado como tu, pero necesitamos pensar y actuar en este momento y nada ganamos con imaginarnos lo peor—

—¡¡¡tenemos que encontrarla, tenemos que arrancársela ese bastardo!!!—

—lo se, lo se, y te aseguro que lo haremos—

ellos continuaron con su búsqueda, estaban desesperados, preguntaban en cada aldea que encontraban y casi no habían descansado desde el día anterior.

Mientras tanto Bankotsu y Kagome pasaban un día de lo mas normal.

—sabes cocinar bien miko, esto esta delicioso, ahora veo porque a Inuyasha le gusta viajar contigo—

—a el no le gusta mi comida— bajo la mirada

—bien ¿por que no dejamos el tema de Inuyasha? Tal vez te haría bien ir al río y refrescarte un poco, por lo pronto pienso intentar hacer una alabarda parecida a mi banryu, la espada no me gusta mucho—

—como quieras, no tardo— se levanto

—estaré en esa herrería— señalo y ella asintió y se fue.

antes de darse un baño pensó que seria buena idea ir a practicar un poco con el arco, se sintió un poco ofendida por lo sucedido la noche anterior y horas atrás, puso varios blancos para practicar su puntería.

—¿como se atreve a jugar con mis emociones?—soltó la primera flecha. Fallo.

—debería molestarte mas el que tu noviecito ande por allí con otra—imito molesta la voz de Bankotsu y dejo salir la segunda flecha y paso cerca del objetivo.

—no tengo porque rendirte cuentas, no somos nada—seguía imitándolo —idiota, Bankotsu idiota— miraba molesta todos los blancos

—¿con que no me queda el papel de mujer mala y fría?— soltó otra flecha

—primero me dices que no te intereso, luego me desvistes diciendo que era necesario, luego que fue solo por diversión...estúpido—la flecha que dejo ir ni siquiera paso cerca de la diana y cayo demasiado lejos.

—me hablas dulcemente, me acaricias y me besas...se que eso no fue fingido...lo se... aun cuando dijiste que no te intereso, ¡¡¡ me besaste, lo hiciste!!!—el arco cayo de su mano —aun puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo y de tus labios y esa sensación...no puedo olvidarla, de tan solo recordar ese breve momento, mi corazón...—llevo sus manos al pecho

—cada vez que estas cerca, cada vez que me tocas, ese maldito cosquilleo aparece, odio sentir eso por ti...porque yo amo a... Inuyasha— cayo de rodillas al suelo

—parece que me desprecias, ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre...— cerro sus ojos

—dices que quieres que me largue— apoyo sus manos en la verde grama

—pero no dejas que lo haga...no te entiendo, me confundes y eso me molesta— cerro sus puños con fuerza

—me molesta que te burles de mi y mis sentimientos, que juegues con ellos, me molesta que seas tan grosero y tan gentil, tan...tan...Bankotsu— suspiro

—odio tus hermosos ojos azules, tus cálidos labios, tus ásperas manos pero tus delicadas caricias, tu voz, tu sonrisa al igual que tu risa...¡¡¡te odio!!!...¡¡¡te odio por hacerme pensar todas estas idioteces en un instante!!!— se levanto muy molesta y camino hacia el río para darse un baño, para después preparar algo de comer.

—¡¡¡estúpido, estúpido guerrero engreído...te odio!!!—

En la herrería Bankotsu estaba listo para trabajar

—"¿es mi imaginación o ella se ha portado demasiado cortante conmigo?..."—se pregunto el mismo mientras juntaba los materiales con los que empezaría a construir su nueva arma

—"no,no lo es, ella solamente se ha limitado a contestarme lo que le pregunto y casi no me ha preguntado nada, ni ha sonreído, tampoco me ha regañado, que rara es, se ve que lo que le dije anoche de Inuyasha y esa mujer si le afecto"— encendió el fuego para derretir el metal y empezó a trabajar en la nueva banryu, el calor era algo intenso cerca de ese horno y tuvo que quitarse la armadura y la parte superior de su ropa al fin y al cabo Kagome no estaba y si corría con suerte ya se habría marchado

—" tanto que me reto a que la matara, diciendo que era la mujer de ese híbrido y que quería mis fragmentos, pero si así fuera ¿por que me dio otro fragmento? ¿en serio ama a Inuyasha? Si es así no entiendo por que me ayudo, ella sabe que nosotros somos enemigos, no consigo entenderla, esa mujer me confunde"— el sudor bañaba su cuerpo constantemente y cada cierto tiempo salia y con un balde se duchaba para refrescarse y después regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

repentinamente recordó el momento en que Kagome estaba llamando a Inuyasha, mientras la tenia bajo su cuerpo y frunció el ceño—ella lo hizo porque tenia miedo, lo se, pero ella me acaricio a mi, estoy seguro que así fue o ¿acaso lo imagine?— seguía moldeando el metal, golpeando cada vez mas fuerte

—en verdad me confunde...mucho, especialmente cuando me permitió besarla ¿acaso pensaría que eso también fue mentira? Tal vez... no, no estoy seguro...pero la manera en que me atrajo con sus piernas, su mirada...¿seria para mi?— un agradable escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, especialmente en su estomago, hacia que su ritmo cardíaco aumentara su velocidad y sobre todo varios suspiros escaparon de sus labios, detuvo un momento su labor y salio a ver si ella aun seguía allí, pero no estaba, se recargo en la pared algo desilusionado y al mirar hacia abajo encontró una bandeja con comida y el se sentó en suelo deslizando lentamente su espalda sobre el muro en el que estaba recargado — ¡¡¡maldición!!!, aun sigue aquí...Bankotsu, nunca te has involucrado sentimentalmente con nadie, no tienes porque hacerlo ahora, ademas ella no tiene ojos para ti, ella lo dijo, es la mujer de Inuyasha— regreso de nuevo a sus actividades, cuando de repente sintió que alguien estaba detrás de el, al girarse para ver quien era una sonrisa ilumino su cara, era ella, tenia la mirada perdida y no sonreía, Bankotsu siguió trabajando, ninguno de los dos habla, el empezó a distraerse, la fuerza de los golpes que le daba al metal disminuyo notablemente, lo estaba poniendo muy tenso, ella lo estaba mirando por fin, podía sentir su mirada.

—"es verdad, es un hombre atractivo y no me ha tratado mal, aun recuerdo la suavidad de su piel y de sus labios, me siento muy mal por pensar en el, es mi enemigo, quiso matarnos y yo solo deseo que sus manos me vuelvan a tocar, me siento...infiel, esto no puede ser, esto que siento no es mas que simple...deseo, el deseo de sentirme atractiva para alguien, el deseo de sentir tan solo un beso de...de Bankotsu"— un grito y el fuerte sonido que hizo el martillo al chocar contra el suelo la sacaron de sus pensamientos

—¡¡¡MIERDA!!!— grito de rabia y dolor

—¿mmm? ¿que sucede?—

—¡¡¡sucede que me distraes y me acabo de golpear mi dedo, deja ya de mirarme!!!— dijo apretando fuertemente el dedo lesionado

—¿mirarte?— pregunto demasiado confundida

—¡¡¡si me pones nervioso, me molesta que me hagas sentir tenso!!!— la señalo con el dedo que se golpeo

ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y se acerco a el, le tomo el dedo y lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo lo llevo a sus labios y lamió sensualmente, Bankotsu se quedo paralizado y cayo al suelo y se recargo en la pared, por primera vez no podía articular palabra alguna y la sangre subió rápidamente a su rostro

—"¿que se siente cuando te confunden eh?"— era imposible apartar su mirada de la de ella quien dibujo una pequeña sonrisa triunfal.

Bankotsu apoyaba sus manos sobre el suelo y sus dos piernas estaban extendidas a lo largo, trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando

—"no puede ser verdad ¿en que momento me quede dormido?"— y se sorprendió aun mas cuando ella se sentó encima de el, colocando sus piernas a los costados de las suyas, ella beso su frente y con sus manos tomo dulcemente la cara de Bankotsu quien parecía estar muy confundido y asustado

—¿que...que haces?—

ella no contesto y de nuevo beso su frente y poco a poco fue descendiendo, beso sus ojos haciendo que el los cerrara y siguió bajando hasta llegar a lóbulo de su oreja que fue aprisionado por sus labios, y le arranco un fuerte suspiro a Bankotsu, hasta que finalmente llego a su cuello, lo recorrió lentamente con la punta de su lengua , el levanto sus manos y la tomo de la cintura, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado para que ella pudiera besarle, un fuerte cosquilleo en su estomago se hizo presente cuando las pequeñas manos de Kagome recorrieron su espalda, el abrió los ojos se separo de ella por un momento, quería verla, quería ver las expresiones de su cara, quería saber que era real, enfrentaron sus miradas por unos segundos y ella con la punta de sus dedos le rozo la mejilla provocandole un nuevo suspiro.

—miko—susurro.

Ella sonrió al escucharlo, ella deseaba tocarlo esa noche cuando estuvieron en el palacio, pero el lo impidió, pero ahora no pudo evitar que ella lo tocara, lentamente le delineo los labios con sus dedos, mirándolo fijamente, para grabar cada gesto que el hacia cuando ella lo tocaba, se acerco y beso su mejilla y con su mano tomaba la otra y lentamente se levanto sin dejar de observar la mirada suplicante y confundida de Bankotsu.

—siento haberte distraído... Bankotsu-san, no lo haré mas— camino hacia la salida —lamento lo de tu dedo—

—"Bankotsu-san?¿por que me trata con tanta formalidad?"— estaba totalmente confundido, en realidad no entendía que estaba pasando —detente por favor— Bankotsu bajo la mirada, se lo dijo en un tono triste —¿por que no me di cuenta antes?—

—¿mmm?— realmente estaba muy confundida

—¡¡¡quiero que me mires, mirame bien!!!— alzo la voz y con su manos la tomo fuertemente de los hombros—

—¿que es lo que quieres que vea...Bankotsu-san?— pregunto y el frunció el ceño

—¡¡¡que idiota soy!!! si el no esta contigo es porque seguramente el esta con ella ¿no es así?—sus ojos se llenaron de ira y ella sintió miedo de el

—¿y eso que?¿quiere herirme con esas palabras de nuevo? Bankotsu-san—contesto tranquilamente, estaba disfrutando el verlo confundido y enojado

—¡¡¡deja ya de decirme Bankotsu-san, no te queda, no me agrada!!!—la estrujo con fuerza

—entonces deja de llamarme miko—

—eres una miko o ¿no?— la soltó

pero Kagome se acerco a su oído y susurro—di mi nombre—

—¿que?— un hormigueo invadió su estomago

—que digas mi nombre Bankotsu—enfrentaron sus miradas

—Kagome— y ella se lanzo contra su pecho y lo abrazo fuertemente de la cintura, el abrió grandemente los ojos por la sorpresa, tardo varios segundos en reaccionar y también la abrazo fuertemente llevando una mano a la espalda y la otra sobre su nuca estrechándola tiernamente contra su pecho —Kagome—

—Bankotsu— lo abrazo con mas fuerza

—no se a que estés jugando, pero no quiero ser parte de esto— dijo fríamente y la alejo de el —no pienso dejar que me utilices para darle celos a Inuyasha— y se fue

—estas equivocado—susurro y su mirada ensombreció

continuara....

chicas se que quedo cortito, pero lo mejor era dejarlo hasta allí, gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, debo admitir que esta pareja me encanta, bueno, en realidad Bankotsu me encanta, si yo encontrara a alguien que se la pareciera creanme que no lo dejaba ir, este es uno de los malvados que mas me ha cautivado y ademas es muy guapo...siiii

gracias a los reviews de:

**AllySan, Kriss16 y Yela01**: si ya empiezan a edificar su relación, pero pienso ponérselas difícil todavía, un poquito solamente y gracias por desearme suerte en la escuela

t**windpd1**, te extrañe en el capitulo anterior, pero se que lo leeras y **Saritz** ya mero viene el lemon falta poquito

Bien me despido y besos a todas(os)


	13. leccion aprendida

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi

chicas espero que disfruten este capitulo que me costo algo de trabajo hacerlo, pero por fin logre terminarlo.

**Capitulo 12**

Kagome vio lo molesto que estaba Bankotsu, y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo lejos, volteo hacia abajo y levanto la armadura y el haori de Bankotsu apretándolos contra su pecho

—te equivocas Bankotsu, yo nunca trataría de provocarle celos...¡¡¡aaayyy!!! ¡¡¡tonta...pero que he hecho, me estoy comportando como el, ¿como pude besarlo? yo...¿lo bese?....noooo ahora que pensara de mi!!! tengo que irme lo mas pronto posible, no se que va a pasar, se ve demasiado molesto!!!— se cubría las mejillas con sus manos —¿tendré que disculparme con el?...no el siempre hace esto y nunca se disculpa...ay ya callate, deja de actuar como una niñita tonta y ve a hablar con el— y salio de la herrería con las cosas de Bankotsu en sus brazos, siguió el resplandor de los fragmentos de Bankotsu y se detuvo por un momento —dejare que se le pase el coraje, no sea que empeore las cosas, el es demasiado necio e impulsivo—

Bankotsu iba molesto y demasiado confundido, pero mas molesto, camino hacia la orilla del río y se desvistió totalmente para sumergirse en el agua, pronto anochecería y su arma aun no estaba terminada, lo dejaría para el día siguiente, trabajar todo el día en un lugar tan caliente era agotador, pero mas agotador era tener que lidiar con esas emociones tan encontradas, eran agradables y molestas a la vez

—¿que rayos estas planeando miko?, no te daré el gusto de utilizarme, si dices que tanto lo amas...¿por que lo hiciste?...¿por que me besaste?...Inuyasha , esto ya no es un negocio...esto es personal— el lavaba su cuerpo hasta que llego a la cara, con su mano volvió a recorrer el camino que ella había trazado con sus labios, su corazón golpeo furioso de nuevo y los suspiros eran cada vez mas sonoros "di mi nombre" recordó sus palabras

—Kagome— cerro los ojos y apretó las manos contra su cuerpo —si quieres jugar esta bien, pero sera a mi manera, no permitiré que me uses y luego me deseches como a una basura, te daré una lección que nunca olvidaras—una sonrisa surco sus labios y salio del agua —¡vaya! parece que la miko estuvo aquí—observo las prendas que había olvidado en la herrería —comienza el juego— ya estaba decidido, estaba molesto y se lo demostraría de una manera absurda, el caminó hacia la cabaña en la que se estaban quedando y allí estaba ella sentada al lado del fuego, había unos pequeños tazones con algo de comida, el entro y ella se puso de pie de inmediatamente y el paso de largo sin dirigible la palabra

—Bankotsu yo..."—el tomo una manta y salio de nueva cuenta

—Bankotsu por favor escucha— salio a alcanzarlo y tomándolo del brazo lo detuvo y el no volteo a mirarla

—¿que quieres niña?—

—siento lo que paso hace un momento, no quiero que pienses algo que no es, yo...— se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y retomo su camino y esto le causo molestia a ella

—dices que te molesta ser utilizado por mi, pero no te importa ser utilizado por una prostituta— frunció el ceño, estaba molesta y quería hacerlo enojar

—¿admites que me estabas utilizando?—se detuvo y se giro para enfrentarla, quería ver la rabieta que ella hacia lo cual para el resulto ser muy divertido, pero el seguía mostrándose indiferente

—claro que no—

—¿entonces deseabas acostarte conmigo?—la miro seductoramente

—¡¡¡no!!!— se giro indignada

—entonces no entiendo a que viene la comparación con aquella mujerzuela—

—lo que quiero saber es ¿por que te molesta tanto que yo me acerque a ti? Y con ella no te molesto o ¿acaso no te utilizo para ganar algo de dinero?—

—¿así que ese es el problema?—Bankotsu sabia perfectamente a que se refería pero no perdería la oportunidad para humillarla así que saco un par de piezas de oro de su manga y las deposito en la mano de Kagome, se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando—ten deja de molestar—se burlo sin que ella se diera cuenta

—¿pero que...?—confundida miro las monedas en su mano—¡¡¡idiota!!! no entiendes nada— molesta se las arrojo a Bankotsu golpeándolo en la espalda, el se giro muy molesto, corrió hasta ella y enfurecido la tomo del cuello metiendola a la cabaña y azotandola contra uno de los muros, ella lo miro a los ojos, estaban llenos de odio

—¡¡¡aah!!! ya entiendo tu problema miko, con que eso es lo que quieres ¿no?, bien hubieras sido un poco mas clara—grito molesto

—n...no...Bankotsu...suéltame...me lastimas— Bankotsu aflojo el agarre del cuello de Kagome y comenzó a besarlo bruscamente

—no...no...¿que haces? Detente, — ella intento empujarlo y el la aprisiono entre su cuerpo y la pared, recorriendo con la otra mano su pecho y descendiendo hasta su cadera para presionarla contra la suya.

—¿que me detenga acaso no es lo que me has estado exigiendo?— volvió a bajar la mano y le levanto la pierna y sosteniéndola alrededor de su cadera comenzó a moverse, haciendo que ella sintiera su excitación

—no...Bankotsu detente—suplico Kagome al sentir la dureza de Bankotsu quien estaba moviéndose rudamente sobre ella —por favor...no lo hagas... ¡¡¡así no!!!— grito—¡¡¡me lastimas!!!—

—creí que era lo que querías— y continuo besandole el cuello y ella lo empujaba sin lograr quitarselo de encima, el se alejo y vio como ella lo miraba con terror, la tomo del brazo y la aventó contra el suelo

—me reclamaste porque no te he tratado como a una mujerzuela y ahora me suplicas que no lo haga— Kagome intento levantarse rápidamente, pero el no se lo permitió y la tumbo boca arriba, le agarro las dos manos y se las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, el era demasiado fuerte y solo necesito de una sola mano para lograrlo.

—¡¡¡no Bankotsu, tranquilizate yo no quiero esto, así no!!!— ella se refería a que eso no era lo que esperaba de el, tal vez un poco de ternura y romanticismo, sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar cuando sintió como la otra mano se deslizaba lentamente por su pecho

—¿así no?— y comenzó a suavizar sus caricias—¿así tal vez?— el acerco sus labios para besar la, pero ella se negó a hacerlo y el volvió a besarle el cuello y su oreja, muy suavemente, descendiendo la mano libre por el costado para tomar nuevamente su pierna y colocarla donde minutos antes la tenia.... alrededor de el, ella intento bajarla inmediatamente, pero el la tenia sujetada con su brazo

—espera... no lo hagas— su voz temblaba y el hizo caso omiso de su petición, comenzando a moverse nuevamente, pero esta vez mas lento y suave, haciendo que ella se percatara de lo excitado que estaba, le soltó las manos y ella volvió a empujarlo hacia arriba levantándolo un poco, con su mano el comenzó a recorrer la blanca piel desde el cuello hasta llegar al pecho en medio de sus senos, le abrió un poco la parte superior del kimono y se encontró de nuevo con esa extraña prenda que los cubría, subió de nuevo la mano y le acaricio la mejilla dulcemente, el solo quería enseñarle una lección, por eso intentaba controlarse y no tocarla mas de la cuenta

—¿así miko?— ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de el, ya no había ira en ellos, se veía tranquilo y su mirada era cálida, el se acerco nuevamente a ella y beso su mentón, y poco a poco fue recorriendo con su lengua el cuello,(hago mayor énfasis en el cuello porque el no pensaba besar mas de lo que ella le permitiera) lentamente le descubrio los hombros y levantandola ligeramente del suelo empezó a besarle los hombros y descendio al pecho dejandole un delgado rastro de saliva, ella arqueo su espalda y comenzó a jadear

—por...favor...suéltame—gimió

—¿estas segura? ¿eso quieres?— susurro jadeante mientras le besaba el pecho y con su mano le levanto mas el kimono y acariciaba su pierna desnuda

—por favor...ya no...me toques—suplico

el se levanto y la tomo del brazo haciendo que ella se incorporara, continuo besándola y tocando sus caderas, ella dejo escapar un suave suspiro al sentir como el la tocaba dulcemente, aun cuando la sujetaba fuertemente

—yo creo que no deseas que deje de tocarte—dijo con voz ronca

—Bankotsu...—dijo su nombre en un suspiro

—bien ya basta de jueguitos— el la libero, ella retrocedió un par de pasos y rápidamente cerro su kimono, camino hacia ella y la acorralo otra vez contra la pared —¿quieres saber que opino de ti?— ella lo miro a los ojos en espera de la respuesta —te odio... si te he ayudado hasta este momento es porque estaba en deuda contigo, nada mas, no te deseo, ni siquiera despiertas en mi las ganas de poseerte, te odio y nada mas y esto es para que aprendas que no es bueno jugar con fuego— la soltó, ella se dejo caer al suelo y abrazo sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro en ellas

—espero que te haya quedado bien claro y hayas aprendido la lección— y salio de la cabaña.

Kagome no podía entender que demonios había pasado allí dentro, aun sentía pánico, se sintió muy humillada, sentía asco y sobre todo pensaba que ella había provocado la ira de Bankotsu, se levanto sin fuerzas y camino hacia el río, sabia que Bankotsu estaba muy cerca de ella lo sabia porque sus fragmentos se lo indicaban, no le dio importancia, solo quería bañarse, quería arrancarse esa sensación que aun tenia en la piel, ella deseaba esos besos, pero no de esa manera, deseaba ser besada como cualquier jovencita de su edad, ella quería que el la acariciara pero no que lo hiciera por medio de la violencia y el no solamente la desprecio sino que la humillo y le echo en cara que ella ni siquiera era capaz de despertar en el ningún sentimiento.

Al llegar al río deslizo su kimono al igual que su ropa interior y sus zapatos hacia la grama y se adentro en el agua Bankotsu la había estado siguiendo, miro como ella lloraba y tallaba con rudeza su delicada piel.

—¿tanto asco te di Kagome?—la observaba tristemente —yo solo seguí tu juego—sonrió forzadamente —ya he ganado tu mente, solo me falta tu cuerpo y seras completamente mía— el estaba muy seguro de que ella, lo buscaría después de haberla rechazado, el continuo observando como Kagome salia del agua y se sentó desnuda sobre su ropa, el escucho todo lo que ella decía. La culpa se hizo presente en Bankotsu y caminó hasta donde ella estaba

—tonto, no es eso lo que quiero de ti...no así— y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, estaba en estado de shock que no se percato de la presencia de los fragmentos

—"no lo entiendo, ¿ella en verdad quería que yo...? Bankotsu la tomo del brazo y la levanto con delicadeza, se agacho y recogió el kimono para cubrirla tomando las demás prendas,

—regresa a casa miko, debemos hablar— la miro con tristeza, la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo

—a... casa—susurro y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Bankotsu

—si...a casa...ya paso Kagome... ya paso todo—le susurro tranquilo

al llegar a la cabaña Bankotsu noto que la mirada de Kagome había perdido su brillo, observo que en sus muñecas estaban las marcas de sus manos cuando la sujeto con fuerza, las mismas marcas estaban también en su cuello, el se sentó con Kagome sobre sus piernas abrazándola sobreprotectoramente

—"¿que demonios le hice?, no debió pasar esto, creo que me pase del limite" reacciona, por favor reacciona— ella levanto su mirada para ver quien la estaba llamando

—Ban...kot...su— el sintió como el cuerpo e Kagome se volvió pesado, ella se había desmayado, el sonrió tristemente pues recordó que le había dicho que nunca tomaría a una mujer por la fuerza y no lo hizo, pero utilizo la fuerza para humillarla y lastimo su frágil cuerpo, la acomodo en el futon y se durmió junto a ella

Kagome despertó y no encontró a Bankotsu en la cabaña, pero sabia que el no estaba lejos, tomo su uniforme y el fragmento restante y salio de la cabaña, ella prefirió marcharse de una buena vez, aun sentía el miedo que la invadió en ese instante, pero lo que mas le dolió fue lo que le dijo, que solamente era una lección, que ella no despertaba ni siquiera las ganas de poseerla, se sentía sucia, humillada y solo quería irse de allí, emprendió la marcha hacia la salida de la aldea, no sabia bien en donde estaba y pensó que lo mejor seria seguir río arriba para regresar al lugar de donde salto y dando marcha atrás hasta regresar al monte de las animas tal vez allí encontraría de nuevo a Inuyasha, sino desde ese punto ella ya sabia el camino a la aldea

—Inuyasha—

el la seguía con la mirada y en un impulso corrió a seguirla, Kagome se dio cuenta que el venia detrás de ella y se echo a correr, pero el la alcanzo fácilmente y con sus brazos rodeo su cintura y ella trato de soltarse de su agarre, el apoyo cu cabeza contra su espalda

—no te vayas...por favor— ella abrió grandemente los ojos y comenzó a llorar, sintiendo como sus piernas le fallaban y cayo al suelo, Bankotsu se arrodillo junto con ella sin soltarla

—lo siento Kagome, me porte como un cobarde, lo siento— el no sabia porque estaba haciendo esto, en verdad no quería que ella se marchara —no te vayas aun yo te llevare a tu aldea, pero no te vayas ...no así— Kagome se separo por fin de sus brazos y se llevo las manos a la cara, llorando aun mas fuerte

—no, entiendo...que fue lo que paso anoche, ¡¡¡¿por que me humillaste?!!!—lo abofeteo y lo miro con odio

—yo tampoco lo se—contesto —yo también me sentí humillado por ti—grito molesto —lo siento en verdad— bajo el tono de su voz

—no te creo—

—¿que te pasa?¿dije algo malo?¿tan mal te hice sentir?— preguntaba honestamente

—no tienes idea Bankotsu—

—¿mmm?—la miro con cuidado—vamos Kagome ya dejalo así, ¿que te parece si empezamos de nuevo?—

—¿y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?—

—si,¿crees que podrás hacerlo?—le sonrió

—¡¡¡eres un descarado... ¿estas loco? me humillaste, me hiciste sentir como una basura, te detesto!!!—grito molesta y sus lagrimas caían con mas fuerza

—¡¡¡entonces odiame si quieres, no importa cuanto, no puedo dejarte ir!!! —grito molesto

—dices que me odias. Entonces no te entiendo ¿por que quieres que me quede contigo si tanto me desprecias?acaso me retienes aquí porque quieres que...Inuyasha—

—¿Inuyasha? No necesito usar esas artimañas es solo... porque...viajar sola es peligroso—

—¿y eso a ti que te importa?— el se acerco mas a ella y con sus manos limpio sus húmedas mejillas y ella se lo permitió, cerrando los ojos dejo que el la acariciara con ternura

—me confundes Bankotsu, dices odiarme, pero cada vez que me tocas siento todo lo contrario—

—tienes razón, te confundes, no puedo corresponderte simplemente porque estas susceptible ante la ausencia de Inuyasha, no es a mi a quien quieres, es a el y yo no quiero hacerle el amor a una mujer que esta pensando en otro—

—¿ha...hacer el amor?— se sonrojo furiosamente —¡¡¡¿de que demonios hablas?!!!—

—si me refiero a tener relaciones sexuales contigo, mientras te imaginas que es Inuyasha quien te lo hace—

—se lo que es, yo no quiero hacerlo contigo—contesto furiosa y llena de orgullo

—tu cuerpo y tu actitud cuando me reclamaste el asuntito de la otra chica me indico todo lo contrario—

—estas mal Bankotsu, eres un pervertido— con la manga de su kimono termino de secar bien sus mejillas—yo solo quería que tu...—

—¿que yo que?—enarco una ceja en espera de una respuesta

—nada—bajo su mirada, no podía seguir enfrentando la de el

—¿nada?— el la tomo el mentón y la obligo a que lo mirara de nuevo y con la otra mano sostuvo su brazo para evitar que se fuera —¿segura que nada?— y se acerco aun mas a su rostro

—segura...sueltame—volteo la cara hacia un lado y con los ojos cerrados, mostrando su orgullo

—pues... yo... creo que era esto lo que tu ...buscabas—el hablaba lento y entrecortado mientras se acercaba sensualmente a los labios de Kagome,

—¡¡¡¿que?!!!

ella abrió los ojos y vio que el estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella e inconscientemente los cerro de nuevo, podía sentir su cálida respiración y respirar su aliento ella se quedo paralizada por una fracción de segundos al sentir como los labios de Bankotsu rozaban suavemente los suyos, sintió ese agradable cosquilleo nuevamente en su estomago, el delineo con la punta de su lengua los dulces y húmedos labios de Kagome y después succiono tiernamente su labio inferior, se separo un poco de ella para observar su reacción, deseaba saber si ella lo había aceptado o rechazado, la respuesta era obvia, ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados en espera de mas, la abrazo por la cintura y ella le puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El también sintió esa sensación que había querido evitar, pero que también deseaba sentir una vez mas, un intenso escalofrió recorrió completamente su cuerpo obligandolo a suspirar desde lo mas profundo de su pecho —"caí en tu juego y ganaste...Kagome"—

—dime por favor que era esto lo que esperabas— mas que una pregunta era una suplica y la abrazo con mas fuerza

—eso era lo que yo esperaba... desde hace días y tu no captaste el mensaje— y lo beso en la mejilla

—aquella noche en el palacio yo quise besarte y tu me rechazaste— ella dio pequeños besitos a lo largo de su cuello y el le daba todas las facilidades

—comprendeme en ese momento estaba asustada y muy confundida— el inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás para que ella pudiera besarle libremente

—pero primero me acariciaste—

—deseaba sentir tu piel— le dio un beso en el labio inferior

—¿y cuando me abrazaste con tus piernas?— se rasco la cabeza y la miro curioso, pero con una sonrisa traviesa

—deseaba sentirte a ti—y ella tomo posesión de sus labios y el introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca, el la besaba intensamente y ella le correspondía

—me enloqueces miko, en verdad me enloqueces— y volvió a besarla

—¿Bankotsu?—abrió los ojos y la miro con curiosidad, ella estaba muy sonrojada— ¿en verdad me odias?—

—tal vez...—

—ya veo—

—quiero que quede bien claro...no te amo, si a eso te refieres—

—eso lo tengo muy claro—

—es simple atracción—

—lo se, yo también creo eso—

— Deja de pensar esas cosas y regresemos a casa quiero mostrarte algo ..."regresar a casa eso suena bastante bien"— y el la tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta la cabaña

—pero anoche me lo dijiste muy en serio—

—¿que?—

—que me odiabas—

—estaba enojado, en serio pensé que solo querías usarme—

—tonto—

—¿aun quieres regresar con tus amigos?—

—tengo que hacerlo, deben estar preocupados y tengo una misión que cumplir—

—entiendo...¡¡¡vamos quiero mostrarte mi nueva alabarda!!!— y como niño pequeño la jalo de la mano y se echo a correr

—¿tu alabarda? ¿la terminaste tan pronto?—

—si—

ella se detuvo, se veía preocupada y el lo noto.

—¿que sucede?—

—no estoy segura, pero creo haber visto una serpiente cazadora de almas—

—¿una que?—

—nada, tal vez fue mi imaginación—

ellos corrieron a la herrería y creyeron que era buena idea ir a practicar un poco con la labarda y el arco, el solo quería probar su nueva arma y tal vez...lucirse un poco delante de ella, la tensión entre ellos había disminuido y Kagome volvió a sonreír un poco y el después de tanto tiempo se sentía feliz.

—pareces un niño con juguete nuevo—

—¿crees?—ella asintió y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y el coloco su alabarda a un costado y saco una botella de sake

—¿de donde sacaste eso?—

—de aquella cabaña—señalo y bebió un poco de ese liquido

—no creo que debas embriagarte—

—estoy un poco cansado, quisiera dormir un poco ¿te molesta si lo hago?— dejo la botellita a un lado

—no—

—¿seguirás aquí cuando despierte?—

—tal vez—

Bankotsu se recostó sobre el pasto y no tardo en quedarse dormido, ella lo observaba retiro los mechones que estaban sobre su cara y le beso la frente.

—"si en verdad es simple atracción, me atraes demasiado, pero me siento confundida yo siento algo por Inuyasha aunque el no sienta los mismo por mi y solo tenga ojos para Kikyou"—retiro su mano tristemente y aun así sonrió.

—¿con que te separaste de Inuyasha y ahora estas con ese muchacho?¿que es lo que estas pensando hacer?...traingalo a mi, debo decirle en donde esta ella debe estar desesperado buscandola, niña tonta...vayan por Inuyasha—pidió a una de sus serpientes

Kikyou camina no muy lejos de donde Inuyasha y sus amigos estaban y una de sus servidoras le introducía en su cuerpo, una de las preciadas almas necesarias para sobrevivir

continuara...

bien pues he de decirles que no soy buena escribiendo no lime ni lemon, de hecho creo que estoy batallando un poco dado que mi vocabulario no es nada extenso y no encuentro las palabras precisas para describir lo que imagino, he leído otros fics y ¡¡¡wow!!! las palabras que utilizan para describir me sorprenden, intente que no se viera vulgar, espero haberlo logrado, bueno ya me desahogue...jejeje

Gracias por sus reviews, me encantan y me alientan, espero que el capitulo haya sido satisfactorio y le haya agradado, acepto sugerencias. Gracias **AllySan, Kriss16 y twindpd1**, por cierto Jeanne espero que te recuperes pronto. Besos a todas las que leen este fic y gracias por darle una oportunidad


	14. de regreso a casa

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi

bueno chicas aqui les tengo el nuevo capitulo, les advierto que los voy a separar, pero solo por hoy, Bankotsu se encargara de reunirse nuevamente con Kagome, espero que les guste, debo decir que este capitulo me costo trabajo hacerlo

**capitulo 13**

Inuyasha olfateaba insistentemente el terreno por donde caminaba, ya estaban agotados y desesperados cuando de repente la serpiente cazadora que fue enviada por Kikyou lo rodeo

—¡es una de las serpientes de Kikyou!—grito Shippo

—¿acaso quiere que la sigas?—

—eso parece Miroku—

—tal vez deberías ir—

—pero ¿y Kagome?—

—Shippo, puede ser algo urgente—

—mientras no te vayas de coqueto, todo estará bien—Miroku se cruzo de brazos

—no puedo ir en este momento—pero la serpiente insistía —esta bien—

—no tardes Inuyasha, te esperaremos mas adelante—

Inuyasha se apresuro a seguirla presentía que era algo importante, salto entre los arboles e iba a todo lo que sus piernas podían hasta que llego a un árbol que estaba rodeado por luces que parecían ser las almas que alimentaban el cuerpo de Kikyou, el se quedo estático.

—Kikyou—susurro y desvió su mirada al suelo al sentirse culpable por estar con ella en lugar de estar buscando a su amiga

—Inuyasha, dime ¿últimamente se te ha extraviado algo? O mas bien dicho alguien—miraba hacia el horizonte

—¿que dices?—

—se que Kagome esta con ese muchacho, el que es un cadáver al igual que yo—

—¡¡¡Kagome!!!— Kikyou se giro para mirarlo

—ella esta bien—ella no demostraba ninguna emoción —creo que demasiado bien—sonrió

—dime por donde—

—por aquel bosque, esta algo lejos...pero se que pronto encontraras su rastro—

—¡¡¡gracias Kikyou!!!— y rápidamente dio media vuelta para ir por Miroku y Shippo, estaba feliz por escuchar que ella esta bien

—¡vaya! Creo que Inuyasha en verdad ha cambiado desde que ella llego a este tiempo—sonrió tristemente y se recostó sobre el árbol observando nuevamente el horizonte

Inuyasha corría mas aprisa que antes, nuevas energías se inyectaron a su ser al recibir tan grata noticia, Miroku quien lo observaba llegar, se dio cuenta del cambio drástico en la actitud de Inuyasha.

—¡¡¡rápido Miroku, Shippo...Kikyou dijo que Kagome estaba por ese bosque, vamos!!—

Bankotsu estaba profundamente dormido, el sake y el desvelo de la noche anterior para terminar su alabarda lo dejaron totalmente agotado, Kagome practicaba con el arco y en ocasiones, su vista se desviaba hacia donde el se encontraba y en una ocasión observo que en el rostro de Bankotsu se reflejaba la angustia

—tal vez sea una pesadilla— y decidió acercarse, por si acaso necesitaba que alguien lo despertara, se sentó a su lado y continuo observando, noto que ya no solo era angustia lo que el estaba sintiendo sino también sentía dolor, estaba convencida, era hora de despertarlo, ella lo sacudió suavemente para que el dejara atrás su pesadilla pero el se incorporo repentinamente, le costaba trabajo inhalar, el llevo sus dos manos al cuello y sus ojos estaban llenos de terror, trataba de respirar, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo, se estaba ahogando, Kagome noto que el aun no estaba completamente despierto y se apresuro a auxiliarlo

—¡¡¡Bankotsu...reacciona, es solo un sueño!!!— ella escuchaba como Bankotsu luchaba para llenar de aire sus pulmones, trato de acercarse y el la empujo hacia atrás

—¡¡¡ret...retro...cede!!!—grito y se apoyo contra el piso e intento controlarse

—¡¡¡despierta, hazlo!!!— grito y ella escucho como Bankotsu relaja cada vez mas su respiración, como las facciones de este se suavizaban

—duele...aun puedo sentir...la espada...—y apretando los puños contra la grama su expresión volvió a mostrar dolor

—fue una pesadilla...ya paso—con dificultad Kagome llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Bankotsu y lo llevo hasta su pecho, acaricio su cabello, tratando de tranquilizarlo, lo abrazo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño

—no...eso fue lo ultimo que vi hace quince años— y la abrazo con fuerza — fue la espada que corto mi cabeza—

—shhh...tranquilizate, ahora estas vivo, la vida te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, no la desperdicies...—

—yo no puedo olvidar como ellos le cortaron la cabeza a mis hermanos, los mataron delante de mi—

—lo siento—

—ellos nos juzgaron, pero ¿quien juzgo a las personas que nos contrataron para hacer el trabajo sucio?, en cambio quedaron como héroes al decapitarnos—

—traeré tu sake—

—no, necesito ir a despejarme...necesito respirar, no tardare esperame en la cabaña yo llevare algo para comer—

—no puedes irte así—

—necesito hacerlo— ella vio como se alejaba hacia el río

—"aun para un hombre como Bankotsu debiò ser horrible esa situaciòn"—

Kagome tenia que atravesar por un sendero que pasaba por el bosque para llegar a la cabaña, cuando de repente escucho un ruido entre los arboles, tomo su arco y se puso en guardia y cuando vio quien era dejo caer el arco de sus manos y corrió

—Kagome—

—Inuyasha—susurro no lo podía creer—¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!—lo abrazo fuertemente y el a ella, Inuyasha pudo percibir el aroma de Bankotsu en ella, estaba en toda su piel, en sus labios, noto que en su cuello había marcas de unas manos y una lagrima salio de sus ambarinos ojos

—perdoname—escondio la cara entre sus cabellos, pero el olor de el le repugnaba

—no, perdoname tu a mi, no debí haberte preocupado—

—¿te hizo daño?—

Inuyasha no se percato de que Bankotsu estaba observándolos de cerca, porque su olor se confundía con el que Kagome tenia impregnado en su cuerpo, el estaba parado detrás de un árbol escuchando todo lo que ellos decían

—no...el no me hizo daño—

—¡¡¡no mientas!!!—su olor esta en todo tu cuerpo—

—no es lo que piensas—su voz tembló—el me salvo y cuido de mi—

—¡¡¡seguí tu rastro hasta un palacio y el terrateniente de ese lugar nos dijo que el...!!!—no pudo terminar de decirlo, se sentía culpable y de solo pensar que Bankotsu la había ultrajado era doloroso

—mintieron, ellos querían matarme—

—¡¡¡no lo defiendas...el dijo que te mataría lentamente después de hacerte suya—

—¡¡¡¿que?!!!—sus palabras la hirieron—"¿ibas a hacerme tuya y después matarme? Se que estas cerca, puedo ver tus fragmentos...mentiroso"—frunció el ceño enojada

—¿en donde esta? Voy a matarlo—

—no es necesario hacerlo, va monos de aquí, quiero regresar a casa—le menciono muy triste

—¿y dejarlo vivo?—

—no lo hagas Inuyasha, es...solamente un ser humano, vamonos ya—Bankotsu cerro el puño fuertemente sobre su alabarda al escucharla, se quedo parado viendo como ellos se alejaban, observo como Kagome miraba hacia donde el estaba.

—"¿por que yo?¿fue por eso que querías hacerme tuya?¿para después matarme?¿para lastimar a Inuyasha?"—ella lo observaba a lo lejos, vio la rabia en la mirada de Bankotsu—"soy una tonta, confié en ti"—el se dio la media vuelta y se alejo de ellos

—los chicos te están esperando, te extrañaron mucho—

—¿y tu Inuyasha?—

—¿eh?—

—¿me extrañaste?—

—como no te imaginas, estaba desesperado por encontrarte—

—tardaste mucho—

—perdí tu rastro en el río—

—entonces como llegaste hasta aquí—

—Kikyou me lo dijo—

—¿Kikyou?— el asintió

—dijo que te diera las gracias por salvarla—

—¿cuando te dijo eso?—

—la otra noche, en la que tu desapareciste—

—¿y cuando te diste cuenta?— su voz temblaba y un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Inuyasha

—a...a la mañana siguiente—

—por eso no me salvaste esa noche—

—¡¡¡tonta!!! tu tuviste la culpa por irte sin mi—

—¿tardaste toda la noche para que solo te dijera eso?...—lo enfrento con la mirada e Inuyasha la miro con precaución esperando lo peor

—no, estuvimos platicando—ahora el temblaba

—¡¡¡abajo!!!—Inuyasha cayo estrepitosamente al suelo—¡¡¡no soy idiota!!! mientras tu estabas **platicando **con Kikyou pude haber sido violada—lloro de coraje

—¡¡¡pues fue tu culpa!!! solo a ti se te ocurre salir sola y de noche—

—¡¡¡callate!!!—grito e Inuyasha retrocedió —tenia mucho miedo...Bankotsu...—

—quiero que me digas si el...abuso de ti—

—ya te dije... que no—sollozaba y el la abrazo

—entonces ¿por que tienes esas marcas en el cuello? Y ¿por que tu piel esta impregnada de su olor al igual que tus labios?—ella recordó cuando la beso y ella le correspondió, Inuyasha hablaba en tono bajo, no quería asustarla —¿no quieres hablar de eso?—Inuyasha pensó que ella mentía por miedo.—"por ahora te dejare ir bastardo, pero te prometo que me las pagaras por hacerle daño, te destrozare con mis propias garras"—

—no, el no abuso de mi, el me salvo de ese señor feudal, iban a matarnos y caímos al río—se sentía mal con ella misma, sentía que era una traidora por desear que el enemigo de Inuyasha la besara, la acariciara y sobre todo que la mirara como mujer, pero algo había cambiado en ella, amaba a Inuyasha si, pero Bankotsu logro confundirla

—mira, allá están los chicos—

—¡¡¡Kagome!!!—salto a sus brazos

—¡¡¡Shippo!!!—lo recibió con ternura

—me da gusto que este bien Kagome-sama, me siento responsable por dejarla ir sola—

—no lo menciones Miroku, estoy bien, tu no eres culpable de nada—

—bien, Sango me odiaría si le pasara algo—

—¿mas de lo que ya te odia por mujeriego y pervertido?—se burlo Shippo y el suspiro derrotado

—¡¡¡callate Shippo!!!—Inuyasha le golpeo la cabeza

—¡¡¡buaaa...Kagome!!!—

—¡¡¡abajo!!!—volvió de nuevo al suelo

—¡¡¡aaayyy!!! ¡¡¡¿por que?!!!—

—¡¡¡por abusivo!!!—y caminaron hacia la aldea

Bankotsu estaba furioso derribando arboles a su paso —te odio...miko— cuando se calmo coloco su alabarda sobre el hombro y siguió caminando, se dio cuenta de que adelante estaba Kikyou quien lo miraba fríamente y el paso de largo sin mirarla

—ella ama a Inuyasha—Kikyou fue la primera en hablar

—no me interesa—ni siquiera se giro para verla

—hace cincuenta años Naraku hizo que nos matáramos entre Inuyasha y yo—

—¿que, me vas a contar tu historia—se burlo

—pero no solamente fue Naraku el culpable, fuimos nosotros, nuestra desconfianza fue mas fuerte que nuestro amor y por lo que veo tu no confiás en ella—

—yo no estoy enamorado de ella— Bankotsu bajo la mirada y se dispuso a escucharla

—pero se que se atraen—

—es bonita si, pero eso no significa que yo sienta algo por ella—

—¿y no crees que es lo mejor?—

—no se de que me hablas—

—de que no debes enamorarte de ella, ni ella de ti— atrajo la atención del guerrero

—en verdad ignoro de que me estas hablando—

—se lo que ha sucedido en este lugar, no te hagas ilusiones , tu eres un cadáver igual que yo—

—¿y eso que?—pregunto molesto

—que tu muerte es inminente...la perla esta a punto de ser completada y los fragmentos que te mantienen con vida son necesarios para llevar a cabo esto y si mueres ella sufrirá—

—no me interesa esta platica miko, tu ocupate de tus asuntos y yo de los míos— y se alejo dejándola sola

regreso al lugar en donde la beso por primera vez y encontró el uniforme escolar de Kagome, se inclino y al recogerlo un diminuto frasquito que contenía un fragmento cayo de la falda.

—miko tonta...olvido sus cosas por irse con ese híbrido— sonrió tristemente, por un momento pensó en usar el fragmento como excusa para buscarla, descarto esa idea...pero no por completo

entro a la cabaña, estaba vacía, arrojo violentamente la ropa de Kagome contra la pared y se sentó al lado del futon y escondió su cara entre las rodillas.

—yo no siento nada de eso por ella, solamente lo que siento por cualquiera de mis enemigos— tomo su botella de sake y bebió directamente de ella —y sigues subestimandome, ¿con que soy un simple humano?—dio otro trago a la botella—bueno que mas da, creo que después de todo te volveré a ver—miro el fragmento que sostenía en su mano—algo me dice que no te soy tan indiferente y veras que este simple humano te hará sufrir como no tienes idea— Bankotsu tenia emociones encontradas, por un lado la odiaba y por otro lado anhelaba verla —quiero verte sufrir y llorar por mi y me llevare la imagen de tu dolor a la tumba cuando Naraku me quite los fragmentos—una sonrisa amarga curvo sus labios, los celos y el sake hacían que sus peores sentimientos salieran a flote, tal vez ella tampoco le era indiferente.

Kagome se alejaba cada vez mas y mas de aquella cabaña, el brillo de los fragmentos era mas tenue y eso le causaba tristeza. Al llegar la noche tuvieron que acampar para descansar, ella recupero su deliciosa bolsa de dormir, todos dormían, tranquilos pero ella no podía hacerlo, daba vueltas de un lado a otro para conseguir una posición mas cómoda, tal vez así lograría conciliar el sueño, pero no era esa la razón que le espantaba el sueño, la razón era simple, cada vez que cerraba los ojos una sonrisa burlona y unos bellos ojos azules aparecían en su mente al mismo tiempo que el cosquilleo en su estomago

—"pero Inuyasha me dijo que...necesito hablar con el, necesito volver a verlo, no quiero quedarme con la duda, ¡¡¡estúpido guerrero!!! ¿por que tenias que llegar a mi vida solo para confundirme?"—lo que mas rondaba en su mente fue cuando la beso por primera vez en los labios, sin juegos tontos, sin fingir porque eran vigilados, ella sabia que era sincero "por favor dime que esto era lo que querías" recordó sus palabras y un sonoro suspiro escapo desde el fondo de su corazón

—si, eso es lo que yo quiero— susurro suavemente y se fue quedando dormida

Inuyasha alcanzo a escuchar el suspiro y sus ultimas palabras antes de que ella se quedara dormida, el tenia la necesidad de que Kagome le aclarara una sola cosa que no lo dejaba en paz ¿por que todo su cuerpo olía a el?

—"Kagome...¿que es lo que quieres?¿que fue lo que sucedió durante tu estadía con el? Puedo percibir su olor, las marcas en tu cuello no son hechas solamente por sus manos, son marcas hechas por...su boca ¿por que no quieres hablar conmigo? Si el te hizo daño yo te vengare, no temas, el ya no te lastimará nunca mas porque ahora estas conmigo y yo te protegeré...lo juro"—Inuyasha velaba el sueño de Kagome y constantemente la escuchaba suspirar.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha emprendió junto con todo su grupo el regreso a casa ademas Miroku estaba ansioso por llegar ya que Sango pronto regresaría a la aldea e Inuyasha podría hablar a solas con Kagome a quien notaba algo distante desde que la encontraron y se la pasaba lejos de ellos constantemente

—oye Miroku ¿no notas algo extraña a Kagome?—

—algo triste tal vez ¿por que?—

—tengo mis dudas acerca de lo que ella dice—

—¿crees que haya mentido acerca de Bankotsu?—

—estoy seguro, algo paso entre ellos, ¿viste los hematomas en su cuello?—

—parecen marcas de manos—

—así es pero también son marcas de que le succionaron o mordieron ¿en donde esta su uniforme? y ese asqueroso olor que me repugna sigue presente—

—habla con ella y termina con esa duda—

—lo haré en cuanto lleguemos a la aldea, pero le diré que se bañe con todos esos artículos apestosos a flores—

—si se lo dices así de seguro te manda de pechito al suelo—

—¡¡¡ugh!!! me había olvidado de eso—golpeo su frente con la mano

Bankotsu salio decidido de la cabaña ya era hora de irse de ese lugar deshabitado ya que para el era aburrido estar alli sin nada que hacer tal vez ofrecería sus servicios a algún terrateniente o volvería a matar demonios, pero primero iría tras ella.

—ninguna mujer viene a provocarme y luego se va con otro como si nada hubiera pasado, se que puedes ver mis fragmentos desde lejos y ese sera mi señuelo—Kagome lo había herido varias veces en su ego y el ya estaba harto de que ella lo subestimara —tendré que dejarle en claro algunas cosas a esa niñita malcriada— en su rostro se dibujo una mueca llena de malicia.

continuara...

chicas siento mucho si el capitulo no es lo que esperaban pero tenia que hacerlo asi, pronto veran porque, gracias por sus reviews a **Kriss16, AllySan y a twindpd1** y todas las que leen el fic, besos


	15. indiferencia

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Capitulo 14**

Bankotsu no tenia el olfato de Inuyasha, pero algo que si tenia es que era un buen observador, siguió el rastro que ellos dejaban, los seguía de cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo detectara ninguno de los dos, ya llegaría el momento en el que haría acto de presencia, ella se daría cuenta de que el estaba cerca y si no se equivocaba ella lo buscaría.

—¡jumh! Las mujeres son tan predecibles y ella no es la excepción— el observo la fogata recién apagada, aun salia algo de humo de esta, — primero veré a donde llega y después iré a ajustar cuentas con cierto cabrón que intento matarme, le regresare el favor— corto el árbol que se encontraba a un costado y sonrió satisfecho— para ser una alabarda común y corriente funcionas muy bien— la coloco sobre su hombro y continuo su camino hasta descubrir a donde llegaba Kagome, estaba inmerso en sus pensamiento cuando un estruendoso grito se escucho desde aquella aldea

—¡¡¡ABAJO!!! ¡¡¡ABAJO, ABAJO!!!¡¡¡ERES UN CERDO INUYASHA,!!!¿COMO PUEDES DECIRME QUE APESTO!!!— Inuyasha se hundía cada vez mas en la tierra que no detecto en ningún momento que Bankotsu estaba cerca y Kagome estaba tan cegada por la ira que no le dio importancia

— ¡¡¡PUES APESTAS!!!— se reincorporo inmediatamente

— le dije que lo mandarían de pechito a chi...flar a la tierra— Miroku frotaba tranquilamente su barbilla y mantenía los ojos cerrados

— si, a mi me consta— imitaba los movimientos de Miroku

—¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!— todos en la aldea escuchaban siempre a esos dos pelear, tanto que ya no se les hacia raro. Ella tomo sus artículos para baño y se dirigió hasta el río

— perro tonto— Shippo cruzo sus brazos Inuyasha, un día de estos la vas a matar de un coraje— señalo la anciana Kaede y se retiro a su cabaña.

— perro tonto— Shippo cruzo sus brazos y corrió detrás de la anciana

— te dije que no se lo dijeras así—

— me largo no quiero verla—

— ¿a donde vas Inuyasha?— pregunto el monje preocupado

—a donde sea, no quiero esta cerca de ella—

—¿puedo saber el por que de esa actitud?—

—porque se que algo paso entre ellos y ella no me quiere decir, mirala Miroku, es diferente, parece que esta en las nubes ya no es alegre como antes y evita mirarme a los ojos, no lo tolero...yo solo quiero que sea Kagome de nuevo—

—dale tiempo, no sabemos que paso en realidad no saques conclusiones, tal vez no paso nada y este molesta porque ella se dio cuenta a donde te fuiste toda la noche...picaron— le guiño el ojo y le dio un codazo

—¡¡¡que yo no hice nada con Kikyou!!!—

—¡¡¡¿toda la noche y no hiciste nada?!!!...—pregunto sorprendido—que tonto—murmuro y movió la cabeza en forma negativa

—¡¡¡ay, ya callate, me largo y no me busquen, estoy que me lleva la...tristeza, no me molesten mas!!!—se fue refunfuñando entre los arboles

Kagome iba en la misma situación, pateaba cada pobre piedrecilla que se le atravesaba en el camino hasta llegar al río, estuvo a punto de quitarse el kimono, pero detecto 5 fragmentos cerca y volvió a colocar su ropa como estaba

—Bankotsu—sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron y corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía el resplandor

—¿me extrañaste miko?— salio de detrás de un árbol y sonrió seductoramente, ella miro de nuevo esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban

—yo...—fue interrumpida, ella le iba a decir que si, pero el la interrumpió a propósito

—ya veo— cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño —solo vengo a entregarte esto— le dio el fragmento y lo que quedaba del uniforme, ella lo miro con sorpresa y tomo las cosas, no esperaba que le devolviera el fragmento, en realidad esperaba que fuera a verla a ella

—gracias, Bankotsu yo quiero saber algo...—ella se acerco a el levantando su mano para acariciarlo y el solo se giro alejándose de ella

—tengo que irme, no puedo perder mas el tiempo...—

—¿perder el tiempo?—le sorprendió la manera tan indiferente en la que había sido tratada, llevo sus manos al pecho al sentir un cosquilleo nada agradable, una sensación parecida a la angustia y la tristeza. La duda, la confusión y la impotencia se apoderaron del corazón de Kagome, ella se quedo paralizada y con un nudo en la garganta, miraba como el hombre que logro confundirla se alejaba poco a poco y ella no pudo ni siquiera hablar. Ella tardo en reaccionar, se dio la media vuelta, no podía ver como el se iba y ella no se atrevía a detenerlo y camino hacia el río, sin ánimos, con la mirada perdida y el alma partida.

Sango y Kirara iba volando de regreso a la aldea, ella estaba muy contenta de haber podido arreglar su hiraikotsu y de que pronto vería sus amigos, en especial a ese monje dueño de sus pensamientos.

—espero que se haya portado bien, sino...—levanto el puño cerrado y una venita saltona apareció en su frente hasta que de un gruñido Kirara la interrumpió —¿eh? ¿que sucede Kirara?—la mononoke le señalo hacia abajo

—¿Bankotsu?¿que hace por estos rumbos?—abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, de repente sintió pánico al verlo—Kagome...Kirara, date prisa busca a Kagome—Kirara al igual que Shippo e Inuyasha tenia buen sentido del olfato y no tardo en dar con ella, estaba allí sentada en la grama, mirando hacia ningún punto en particular

—¡¡¡Kagomeee!!!—de un salto bajo de Kirara y corrió hacia ella

—hola Sango—sonrió sin ganas

—esto es extraño, dime Kagome ¿hay algo que debas contarme?—

—¿como que Sango?—

—por ejemplo...puedes hablarme de...¿Bankotsu?—

—¿como lo sabes?—la miro sorprendida

—vi cuando se alejaba de aquí, ¿paso algo en mi ausencia y que yo deba enterarme?—observaba la mirada triste de su amiga y como sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir aunque ella lucharan para que esto no sucediera —Kagome llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y me ofende que no confíes en mi—

—es que no se explicar...como...me siento...yo no pude evitarlo—comenzó a sollozar, se sentía herida, tanto por Inuyasha como por Bankotsu. Sango la miro asustada, no comprendía sus palabras

—"¿que fue lo que no pudo evitar? ¿que esta pasando aquí?"—y con su brazo la atrajo hacia ella haciendo que ella se recargara en su hombro, sentía como su ropa se iba humedeciendo por el llanto de su amiga—llora todo lo que quieras, intenta poner en orden tus ideas y si quieres contarme lo que te sucede, sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte, solo si tu quieres— le dijo cariñosamente.

En la aldea Miroku estaba demasiado desesperado parecía padre primerizo en sala de espera

—ya tardaron demasiado, como quiera Inuyasha sabe cuidarse solo, pero Kagome-sama no, tal vez debería echar un vistazo, no sea que suceda lo que la otra vez— caminaba hacia el río

—¡¡¡alto allí pervertidote!!!—

—Shippo no es lo que tu crees—

—ibas a ir a espiar a Kagome, si Sango se entera seguro que te rompe el hiraikotsu en la cabezota—

—hagamos una cosa vamos los dos, tu te fijas si esta todo en orden y nos retiramos, es solo que no quiero que se repita lo que paso— iban caminando muy aprisa, pero cuando vieron las siluetas de ambas chicas no hubo necesidad de seguir avanzando—Sango—susurró muy contento

—¡¡San...—Miroku tapo la boca del zorrito

—vamonos Shippo, es mejor no estorbar—observo a Kagome llorando y como Sango la escuchaba pacientemente

—pero quiero saludar a Sango—

—ya tendrás oportunidad de hacerlo, ellas necesitan hablar a solas—agarro a Shippo por la colita y regreso a la aldea

Kagome se tranquilizo completamente y comenzó a narrarle a Sango todo lo que había vivido durante su ausencia, todo con lujo de detalles, en ocasiones Sango se sonrojaba furiosamente, se preguntaba en que momento su amiga se había vuelto tan atrevida y si ya lo era no se explicaba porque nunca tomo la iniciativa con Inuyasha, pero ¿provocar a Bankotsu para que la besara? Eso era raro, tal vez era porque estaba susceptible ya que el canalla de Inuyasha la había abandonado por irse con Kikyou

—Kagome, ¿en realidad crees que haya sido por que querías desquitarte de Inuyasha?, por que si eso es todo ¿por que le das tanta importancia que el este tan indiferente? después de todo es mejor que se vaya por su propio pie, sino tendrías que decirle que todo acabo y...y no se que decirte—se sintió derrotada ante todo este enredo

—es allí en donde esta mi problema Sango, no se si lo hice porque estaba dolida de que Inuyasha estuviera con Kikyou o por que realmente el me atrae, aunque no niego es muy atractivo y que yo fui quien busco sus besos y sus caricias, pensé que solo era el momento, pero cuando llego Inuyasha me sentí feliz de poder irme de allí pero también triste y lo que me dijo Inuyasha me hizo sentir traicionada por el, utilizada, pero solo he pensado en el, cierro los ojos y lo veo —Sango escuchaba muy atenta—hoy que percibí sus fragmentos, sentí como mi corazón salto de alegría y el con su indiferencia lo pisoteo—

—¿no crees que esta dolido porque te fuiste con Inuyasha?—

—es lo mas seguro, pero el me dejo muy en claro que no sentía nada por mi, no logro entenderlo—

—lo que me dices me hace sentirme confundida, no entiendo a ninguno de los dos—

—yo me siento mas confundida que tu, creelo. No me entiendo ni a mi misma, no se por que me dolió tanto que me dejara con la palabra en la boca—

—por lo menos te devolvió uno de los fragmentos—

—si por lo menos—miro tristemente el fragmento

—oye...y ¿por lo menos besa bien?— dejo salir una risita traviesa intentando que su amiga se alegrara un poco

—¿que te puedo decir?, es la primera vez que beso a un chico, pero fue maravilloso, fue tierno y dulce, nada que ver con la apariencia de Bankotsu, rudo, burlón, agresivo, tierno, guapo...—suspiro

—yo creo que te gusto mucho ese muchacho— le decía en un tono burlón

platicaron por largo tiempo y cuando Kagome se desahogo completamente, pensó que lo mejor era ir a su época por un tiempo, Sango la acompaño hasta el pozo y vio como ella desaparecía. Junto con Kirara regreso a la aldea.

Pasaron tres días desde que Kagome había ido a su época e Inuyasha estaba desesperado y estaba dispuesto a ir por ella y traerla arrastrando si era necesario, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y no habían buscado los fragmentos.

—¡¡¡definitivamente no puedo esperar mas, voy por ella!!!—y se lanzo al pozo que lo llevaría 500 años en el futuro.

Lejos de la aldea Bankotsu aparecía nuevamente en el palacio donde días atrás había estado, venia dispuesto a matar a esos hombres, reía al ver como los soldados corrían a defender las tierras de su amo. Caminaba a paso lento, con una mano cargaba la pesada alabarda y en su cintura portaba la espada que días antes les había arrebatado

—si no quieren morir lo mejor es que corran lo mas rápido que puedan y se vayan de aquí— sonrió cuando vio el terror de los soldados, ellos corrían hacia el dispuestos a matar o morir, Bankotsu ni siquiera movió su alabarda en contra de ellos con un solo brazo los levantaba y los lanzaba contra las paredes del palacio, poco a poco avanzaba por los pasillos, sabia en donde encontrar al hombre que se atrevió a retarlo y allí estaba el, rodeado de guardias

—¡¡¡vaya!!! que calurosa bienvenida, que agradable sorpresa—

—¡¡¡señor el esta portando la espada de Hasui!!!— todos estaban sorprendidos

—¡¡¡¿acaso la espada te ha elegido?!!!"si es así el es un guerrero del demonio", responde—

—esta porquería no me sirve, ni para limpiarme los dientes—

—¡¡¡maldito devuelvele la espada al amo!!!—se abría paso un hombre herido y con la espada desenvainada

—pero mira quien esta aquí, el capitancillo que quiere cortarme la cabeza por segunda ocasión—se burlo—me das lastima, cobarde— lo miro molesto

—¡¡¡callate hijo de ...—Bankotsu extendió su brazo con la alabarda en la mano y casi tocando la nariz del capitán con la punta de su arma lo dejo callado

—shhh, no se te ocurra ofender a mi madre imbécil o te corto la cabeza— dijo seriamente —si tanto quieres esta espada...—dijo muy tranquilo —¡¡¡aquí la tienes!!!—lanzo la espada directo al señor feudal y esta le atravesó el hombro clavándolo en la pared

—¡¡¡aaggghhh!!!—grito de dolor

—¡¡¡MALDITO!!!—con un rápido movimiento Bankotsu hirió nuevamente al capitán quien cayo al suelo, los demás soldados se precipitaron a atacar, pero el era demasiado ágil y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba al lado del señor feudal quien inútilmente intentaba sacarse la espada

—si se mueven...le corto la cabeza—

—¡¡¡n...no...no me mates pídeme lo que quieras—

—¡¡¡noooo!!!¡¡¡no mates a mi padre!!!—entro gritando una joven y el la miro por el rabillo del ojo (o de reojo, como quieran) y no le dio importancia

—por favor...te lo suplico no me mates, te pagare lo que quieras—

—¡ja! Que curioso...de esa misma manera te suplicaba aquella joven, que por cierto...si era sacerdotisa, esa espada es ahora una espada común y corriente— y con el pie dio un fuerte empujón a la espada haciendo que esta se hundiera mas en el hombro de ese hombre

—¡¡¡aaaahhhh!!!—

—¡¡¡nooo...padre!!!—

—quiero que te enteres que este cerdo al que llamas padre me entrego a una mujer mas joven que tu para que yo abusara de ella y no conforme quisieron matarnos a los dos— le dijo molesto a la chica y ella miraba incrédula a su padre —¿cuanto estas dispuesto a pagar por que te deje vivir? o mejor dicho ¿que estas dispuesto a darme a cambio de tu vida?— volteo a ver a la joven mujer que estaba parada en frente de el quien lo miro asustada

—¡¡¡pídeme... lo que quieras, oro, tierras, lo que quieras!!!—

—la quiero a ella— señalo a la chica con la alabarda

—¡¡¡nooo, mi hija nooo!!!—lloraba de impotencia

—¿no?...¿tu hija no?—se burlo—no te importo entregarme a aquella joven, no te importaron sus lagrimas y suplicas, todavía me aconsejaste que le enseñara a respetarme, ni la vida de tu hija, ni tus tierras, ni todo el oro que me puedas dar te salvaran esta vez, porque los cerdos como tu...corren por cuenta de la casa— y le corto la cabeza

—¡¡¡noooo...padre!!!—la sangre de aquel había manchado la cara de la princesa, ella miro sus manos y su kimono manchado con la sangre de su padre y grito horrorizada, todos estaban atónitos al ver como la cabeza de su amo rodaba por sus pies, Bankotsu se dirigió lentamente a la salida, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor punzante ya que una daga se clavaba en su espalda, justo arriba del omóplato derecho y cerca del cuello, afortunadamente la persona que lo lanzo estaba demasiado herido y su vista se le nublaba, Bankotsu frunció el ceño y en su cara había una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor se giro a ver quien era el responsable de haberla lanzado y camino hacia el mientras arrancaba la daga de su cuerpo.

—tu dijiste que querías ser el segundo en cortarme la cabeza ¿no?—el capitán lo miraba lleno de rabia

—bien, pero yo seré el primero en cortártela— y agito la alabarda y la cabeza del capitán rodó —si quieren morir ya lo saben, acérquense a mi y yo con gusto les ayudo— Bankotsu camino tranquilamente y todos los presente habrían paso, estaban aterrorizados, miraban con odio y miedo a Bankotsu y la vez se preguntaban por que no mato a todos como siempre hacían los siete guerreros

Bankotsu salio del palacio con su nueva alabarda en el hombro sostenida con una sola mano

—no eres banryu pero eres de gran ayuda, desde ahora seras banryu—sonrió muy contento y fue de regreso a donde estaba Kagome.

Continuara...

bien chicas es todo por hoy, gracias por sus reviews, que bueno que les haya gustado el otro capitulo, aunque a mi me pareció medio flojo y zozo, pero este me gusto como quedo espero que también le haya agradado. Gracias especialmente a **twindpd1 a Kriss16 y a AllySan **quienes siempre me alientan a continuar, besos a todas(os) las(os) que han leído este fic, es para ustedes.


	16. al gato y al ratón

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

La fama de Bankotsu se extendió por toda la región, era bien sabido por todos que ese terrateniente y sus soldados cometían toda clase de abusos, nunca le importa quienes morían con tal de conseguir esa espada , amenazaban a los monjes y sacerdotisas con matar a los aldeanos que protegían si se atrevían a desobedecer su mandato, todo con tal de obtenerla, no le importaba si morían ni tampoco le importaba purificarla, el solo anhelaba tener mas poder del que ya poseía. Todos hablaban acerca de la sacerdotisa de ropas extrañas que había purificado la espada, de como fue golpeada, humillada y ultrajada por el guerrero, pero decían que el se había enamorado de ella y que ella había muerto después de purificar la dichosa arma y que el había ido a vengar su muerte.

Bankotsu caminaba por las calles de una aldea, tenia planeado comprar algunos y víveres y escucho a las personas murmurando

—¡¡¡rayos!!! ¡¡¡pero ¿por que no cuentas las cosas como son?!!! —grito molesto—¡¡¡Ella no esta muerta y yo no me enamore de ella, ni siquiera la toque!!!— grito molesto al sentir las miradas llenas de lastima por parte de los aldeanos

—¿tu eres Bankotsu?—pregunto un anciano

—si—contesto fastidiado

—necesitamos de tus favores—

—todo depende el pago—

—todas las noches un ogro se lleva a los aldeanos para comérselos, estamos desesperados—Bankotsu observo todo el lugar, era una pequeña aldea

—¿tienes con que pagar anciano?—

—como puede ver esta es una aldea muy pobre, es poco lo que le podemos ofrecer—

—seré amable contigo anciano, quiero vivir aquí y quiero que construyan una cabaña para mi, a las afueras de esta aldea—

—pero...—

—bueno, ¿puedes o no puedes?—lo cuestiono molesto

—trataremos señor, pero a cambio queremos su cabeza—

—¡¡¡que anciano tan interesante y perverso!!! no te conformas con que lo mate, sino que quiere su cabeza de trofeo— se burlo

—es para estar seguros de que ha muerto—

—esta bien, cuenta con ella—contesto fastidiado

Los rumores llegaron a oídos de la anciana Kaede, ella y todos los aldeanos hicieron caso omiso de estos ya que la sacerdotisa de ropas extrañas estaba mas viva que nunca y lo demás estaba en duda ya que según los aldeanos Inuyasha siempre estaba con ella y no permitiría que esto sucediera

—¡¡¡¿que yo estoy que?!!!—

—muerta—Sango la miraba muy divertida

—!!!jajajaja!!! y que Bankotsu fue a vengar mi muerte, como si el fuera a hacer eso por mi—reía sin parar

—desafortunadamente el si los mato y menciono delante de todos lo que ellos te hicieron y de como te entregaron a el, también dijo que tu habías purificado la espada—su semblante cambio a uno serio y el de Kagome entristeció.

—así que volvió a matar a personas inocentes ¿cuantos fueron?—

—solo al señor feudal y a su capitán, por lo que pude escuchar las personas de las aldeas adyacentes están felices con sus muertes—

—¿quieres decir que a los demás los dejo vivos?—parpadeo incrédula

—así es, ¿como crees que se esparció el rumor de lo había sucedido allí adentro?, desde que tengo uso de razón la espada ya era famosa e imposible de purificarla completamente, no podían hacerlo porque estaba en el mismo lugar en donde murió su amo y debían llevarla al templo que esta en ese palacio, según eso la pagoda que allí se encuentra tenia poderes increíbles, pero la espada nunca llegaba a su destino, pero tu la purificaste ¿como lo hiciste?—

—para ser honesta...no tengo idea—

—¿has hablado ya con Inuyasha?—

—no, el me evita mucho, cuando trato de mirarlo baja la mirada—

—el piensa que lo que le dijeron es verdad y se siente culpable, aclara las cosas con el por favor—

—si, creo que lo buscare ahora mismo— ella corrió y lo busco por toda la aldea y el no se encontraba allí, ella tuvo que buscarlo en el bosque y lo encontró en una rama del árbol sagrado, el se dio cuenta que ella estaba justo debajo de el

—Inuyasha, baja creo que ha llegado la hora de que hablemos— y el salto hasta donde ella estaba

—lo se Kagome, yo...perdoname yo...—

—Inuyasha, no hay que deba perdonarte, no paso nada, estoy bien el no abuso de mi lo juro—

—entonces ¿por que al matar a esos hombres dijo que ellos te habían entregado y que un guardia vio cuando lo hizo?—

—es verdad ellos me entregaron y el guardia solo vio lo que nosotros hicimos que viera, solo fingimos, el no me toco, no abuso de mi...—

—pero el olor, las marcas en tu cuello—Kagome bajo la mirada, no tuvo el valor para decírselo

—fue una de las tantas peleas que tuvimos en nuestro viaje—

—¿tu y el pelearon?—

—no, peleamos contra una comadreja que quería llevarse nuestros fragmentos—tenia lógica lo que decía

—¿pero por que estabas tan distante conmigo?—

—no lo estaba—

—¡¡¡que si!!!—grito

—¡¡¡que no!!!—contesto de la misma manera

—¡¡¡que..!!!—

—¡¡¡ABAJO!!!—no dejo que acabara de hablar, Sango, Miroku y Shippo los miraban entretenidos

—ya son los mismos de siempre—comento Shippo fastidiado y los demás solo asintieron.

—muchachos dejen de pelear, debemos buscar a Naraku—

ellos salieron de improviso y llevaron solo lo indispensable para el viaje, el principal problema era por donde empezar a buscar.

Bankotsu regresaba a la aldea en donde pensaba quedarse, todos lo miraron llegar con una gran cabeza en las manos, busco al anciano y se la arrojo a los pies todos miraban pasmados como en tan poco tiempo el ogro fue derrotado.

—señor su cabaña esta por allá—

—¿mi cabaña?—

—la que usted pidió como pago—

—¡¡¡aaah!!! ya lo había olvidado, de todos modos no puedo quedarme— y se fue tranquilamente

Inuyasha y los chicos pasaban cerca del lugar y Sango le pidió permiso para ir a la aldea que se estaba cerca de ellos comprar algunas cosas para el viaje e Inuyasha le dio permiso de mala gana. Sango aprovecho para traer algo de arroz, caminaba muy atenta por si encontraba algo mas, cuando de repente escucho a una jovencitas hablando de alguien que ella conocía.

—si, el señor Bankotsu es muy guapo yo lo he visto—

—¿es verdad que mato al ogro?—

—si mi abuelo y otros aldeanos le construyeron una cabaña a las afueras como pago pero el dijo que no podía quedarse—

—disculpen señoritas, puedo preguntarles ¿si este tal Bankotsu es un joven de cabello largo amarrado en una trenza y sus ojos son de color azul?—

—si, es el, aahh, es guapísimo—

—si, ya lo creo—dijo fastidiada—¿pueden decirme en donde lo encuentro?—

—por allá esta su casa es la única que se ve, pero el se fue por allá—la jovencita señalo

—gracias "¿debo decirle a Kagome? No se si sea lo correcto, no creo que no lo haré, no esta bien que una mujer, sea quien busque al hombre"—

Kagome ya había detectado los fragmentos de Bankotsu, comenzaba a sospechar que la estaba siguiendo o tal vez no, ya que el resplandor de los fragmentos iba al lado contrario de donde ella estaba

—Inuyasha,¿puedo ir a las aguas termales que vimos allá atrás?—

—¡¡¡ash...esta bien!!! acamparemos aquí ya esta oscureciendo...no tardes—

—gracias Inuyasha...ah, y no me vayas a espiar—

—¡¡¡aaayy!!! y a quien le interesa espiarte— contesto molesto

ella tomo sus cosas para disimular y corrió atrás de Bankotsu ya que sus fragmentos la guiaban como faro a un barco, corría los mas aprisa posible, tenia que hablarle, tenia que escucharlo, tenia que verlo.

Ella estaba justo detrás de el y lo llamo por su nombre

—Bankotsu—estaba demasiado agitada para poder gritar, pero aun así el la escucho

—¿mmm?¡¡¡¿miko?!!!—fingio estar sorprendido

—¿miko?¿ya no me llamas por mi nombre?—

—¿sucede algo?—pregunto seriamente, el noto como ella jadeaba rápidamente

—tengo que hacerte una pregunta—

—ya se cual es y te respondere de una manera sencilla de entender—ella se enfureció

—"¿acaso cree que soy tonta?"—

—si, si le dije a Inuyasha que te mataría lentamente después de hacerte mía, pero fue solo en un momento de ira. Si yo lo hubiera querido ya serias mía o ¿acaso no te quedo claro que tu no despiertas en mi ese deseo?—

—entonces ¿por que me besaste?—pregunto tristemente, su voz se escuchaba llorosa

—porque era lo que esperabas ¿no? Yo te pregunte que si era lo que querías y tu respondiste que si—su labio se curvo dibujando una sonrisa triunfal, pues estaba logrando lo que quería, verla sufrir, pero primero jugaría un poco, no la dejaría ir tan fácil, si dejaba todo allí, tal vez el todo terminaría con una chiquilla desilusionada la cual simplemente se apartaría y lo olvidaría, no, el no quería que ella se fuera tan fácilmente de sus manos, el haría que se olvidara de Inuyasha aunque fuera por un momento y que a el nunca pudiera olvidarlo.

—así que eso era—bajo la mirada debido a la desilusión

—Kagome—el clavo su alabarda en el suelo, le hablo suave y despacio, le acaricio la mejilla, ella levanto su cara y lo miro—gatita...no llores, no me gusta verte así, en realidad no entiendo... que es lo que quieres reclamarme—y lentamente fue acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios y se detuvo muy cerca, tanto que podía respirar su aliento —¿que es lo que **tu** quieres?— y ella ya no pudo contenerse mas, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se apodero de sus labios y el los abrió para permitir que ella explorara mas a fondo con su lengua, la tomo de los hombros y la alejo por un momento —¿estas segura de que es lo que tu quieres?—el enarco una ceja y la miro directamente a los ojos para ver su expresión la cual estaba llena de pasión, el rostro de Kagome estaba totalmente enrojecido y ella solo pudo asentir ya que el le había robado el aliento —escucha lo que te estoy preguntando ¿quieres que yo te haga mía?¿es lo que quieres que te posea y te haga el amor?—ella escucho bien lo que el decía, pero no estaba totalmente segura Inuyasha aun estaba en su mente, Bankotsu pudo ver la duda en su mirada, pero el se encargaría de disiparla

—yo...no lo se...estoy...—

—¿confundida?—

—si—

Bankotsu lograba despertar en Kagome algo que ella no podía descifrar, ella sintió como Bankotsu la empujaba suavemente contra el árbol que estaba detrás de ella, ahora el era quien la besaba lentamente, con la punta de su lengua le delineo los labios y la obligo a abrirlos y el metió su lengua y jugo con la de ella, el comenzó a presionar su cadera contra la de ella, mientras sus labios se alejaban de los de ella e iban recorriendo la piel descubierta de su cuello, le tomo de las muñecas haciendo que levantara los brazos a la altura de su cabeza y el deslizo suavemente sus manos sobre estos hasta llegar a sus pechos, ella dejo salir de su boca un fuerte suspiro cuando sintió como el apretaba suavemente sus senos, el siguió bajando las manos y las metió por debajo de la camisa y del sostén, por fin pudo tocar la delicada piel de estos, ella gimió muy bajito y Bankotsu tomo una de las manos de Kagome y la obligo a que ella acariciara sobre el pantalón su miembro ya erecto, ella al sentirlo rápidamente la quito y la puso sobre el hombro del muchacho, el saco la otra mano que aun estaba debajo del sostén y la abrazo por la espalda haciendo que ella se recostara en la grama, el pudo observar que ella estaba un poco asustada y le acaricio el cabello levantandole un poco el flequillo para tranquilizarla se posiciono entre sus piernas y comenzó a moverse lentamente para que sintiera su excitación, los jadeos de Kagome eran cada vez mas audibles, ella arqueo su espalda e inclino su cabeza un poco hacia atrás y el dio un leve mordisco a su barbilla y beso apasionadamente su cuello, se quito de encima de ella y se coloco a un costado, sin dejar de besarle el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja, el apoyo una mano en el suelo y con la otra le recorrió lentamente el abdomen y fue descendiendo poco a poco sobre la falda, metió la mano suavemente, pero Kagome lo detuvo un poco apenada

—Bankotsu—lo nombro con miedo

—shhh...no tengas miedo—le susurro roncamente y volvió a recorrerle el cuello con su lengua y continuo con lo que segundos antes estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido por ella, levanto la diminuta falda y llego hasta tocar su intimidad que estaba cubierta por la ropa interior la cual ya estaba demasiado húmeda, el deslizo suavemente sus dedos, evadiendo hábilmente la prenda hasta llegar a tocar su húmeda cavidad haciendo que lentamente uno de los dedos la penetrara suavemente

—aaahh...Bankotsu...—gimió y el introdujo otro dedo mas—Bankotsu, duele...—se detuvo un momento

—¿con que virgen eh?— su voz era ronca

—si...yo...yo— sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas debido a la excitación —yo lo soy, no se que debo hacer—lo miro avergonzada

—pero yo si—comenzó a mover lentamente los dedos de adentro hacia afuera notando que ella ya estaba preparada —"esto sera mas divertido...una joven virgen, que bien...creo que lo mejor será que me retire ahora"— Bankotsu saco la mano bruscamente y se levanto de donde estaba —miko debo irme y tu también—

—pero Bankotsu...— se levanto y acomodo su falda y lo miro muy confundida

—es mejor que te vayas, tus amigos deben estar esperándote—

—yo...—bajo la mirada su sonrojo aun no desaparecía totalmente

—te lo dije miko no voy a hacerte mía, no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti, tu estas confundida y así no me gusta hacer las cosas—

—pero yo...—si estaba confundida

—¡¡¡basta y agradeceme lo que paso y que pude evitar lo que pudo haber pasado!!!—grito, su mirada estaba llena de rabia y Kagome solo atino en retroceder, el solo se dio la media vuelta, tomo su alabarda y se fue

—Ban...kotsu—nuevamente no pudo detenerlo, sin que ella pudiera verlo en su rostro se notaba la felicidad amarga de el triunfo sonreía sin ganas, había logrado separase de ella, dejándola muy confundida, entrando violentamente en los pensamientos de la mujer que el creía odiar

—es mejor así, si hubiera continuado yo seria de ella— su sonrisa se borro completamente, volteo hacia atrás para mirarla, allí estaba ella sin poder moverse y observando como se alejaba de ella, por un momento titubeo en irse, pero su orgullo hizo que sus pasos continuaran

ella no entendía que estaba sucediendo, ni por que se fue, tomo sus cosas y se fue al manantial, en donde Sango ya estaba esperándola

—Kagome, me dijeron que tu ya estabas aquí—su mirada era inquisidora

—yo...fui a ver a Bankotsu—

—esto no es bueno—negó con la cabeza al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga —¿y que paso?—

—no lo se, todo era muy bello y de repente...—

—¿se propaso contigo Kagome?—

—ese es el problema Sango...creo que fui yo quien inicio todo y el solo se dio la media vuelta y se fue

—¿y le preguntaste acerca de lo que te contó Inuyasha—

—si—

—¿y bien...que te dijo?—

—que era verdad que lo había dicho, pero que si el hubiera querido aprovecharse de la situación, el ya lo hubiera hecho y que simplemente no le inspiro ese deseo—

—¡¡¡es un patán!!! por lo visto esta muy dolido contigo, por haber elegido a Inuyasha—

—¿en serio crees eso?—

—si, espera que seas tu la que le busque, el se esta dando su paquete—Sango daba en el clavo, la próxima vez, ten fuerza de voluntad y no vayas corriendo hacia el, permite que se acerque y luego le das una patada en el trasero—cerro el puño muy furiosa y se le salto una venita de la frente

—¿lo dices por Miroku?— se alejo un poco de ella

—¡¡¡¿queeee?!!! no ¿como crees?— se rió tontamente

—¿si lo es verdad?—

—siiii—suspiro —pero de igual manera creo que ese plan te servirá, ahora, ponte mucho champú y lavate bien el cuerpo sino quieres tener problemas con Inuyasha, a el le repugna el olor de Bankotsu—

Las dos terminaron de bañarse y regresaron al campamento en donde Inuyasha y Miroku ya tenían preparados los alimentos, de hecho ya casi se los habían terminado

—¿queeee? ¿solamente nos dejaron eso?—pregunto Sango

—¡ustedes tienen la culpa por haber tardado tanto!—

—estábamos poniéndonos al día—contesto inocentemente Kagome

—ay, mujeres—suspiro Miroku

—por cierto...¡¡¡Kagome apestas...!!!— se preparo para recibir un laaaargo abajo

—¡¡¡¿queee?!!!—por un momento peso que la habían descubierto

—si, ¿no pudiste usar un jabón de olor mas escandaloso? —pregunto sarcásticamente

—no tengo otro, la próxima vez traeré uno neutro—

—¡¡¡ayyy!!! ¡¡¡me arde la nariz!!!— y se alejo de ella

—escandaloso eres tu—

Cenaron y todos se fueron a dormir tranquilos, todos menos ella, quien recordaba lo sucedido horas atrás

—"estuve a punto de hacerlo con el ¿que sucedió? No entiendo nada"—el ocupaba completamente sus pensamientos Bankotsu había logrado retirar a Inuyasha de la mente de Kagome sin que ella se diera cuenta—" tal vez ella tenga razón, si quieres jugar al gato y al ratón jugaremos, pero esta vez yo seré el ratón y aprenderás a respetarme—estaba realmente furiosa —no se qué pretendes con tu estúpido jueguito pero a mi no me vas a pisotear. —

Continuara...

chicas!!! como están??? pues he aquí un ligero lemon o sera lime? Ni idea pero créanme que me costo algo de trabajo hacerlo, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus reviews, por fis, no les toma mucho tiempo, o si? Besos a todas y especialmente a las personas que me han estado apoyando desde el principio que son **AllySan, Yela01, Kriss16 y Twindpd1, **besos a todas las que han estado leyendo el fic

axter


	17. al fin juntos

Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

advertencia: capitulo melosamente cursi y empalagoso, no olviden dejar reviews

**Capitulo 16**

Bankotsu se alejo del bosque hacia su nueva cabaña, el había dicho que no quería quedarse, pero por ahora era bueno tenerla, en su cabeza aun giraba la imagen de una joven confundida y muy herida, después de todo era lo que el quería ¿o no?

—¿habrá idiota mas grande que yo? ¿que demonios pasaba por mi cabeza cuando decidí hacer esta gran estupidez?¿lastimarla? Ya lo logre entonces porque simplemente no la dejo en paz y ya—llego a su cabaña por primera vez

—primero nunca debí tratar de jugar con ella para herirla, segundo no debí tratar de acostarme con ella para dejarla a medias...porque el que quedo a medias fui yo—sonrió ante la meditación de sus actos.

—es la primera vez que me arrepiento de algo, la tuve en mis manos y la deje ir, ¡mjh! Que idiota me vi, ella estaba a punto de ser mía y yo me aleje, ¿orgullo? Tal vez, pero ¿por que sentí orgullo? ¿celos tal vez?—dejo caer su cuerpo junto al muro exterior de la cabaña

— Tal vez porque ella prefirió irse con Inuyasha en lugar de quedarse conmigo, pero ¿por que tendría que hacerlo? No somos nada, ni siquiera teníamos mucho tiempo de conocernos—recordó cuando la vio por primera vez, si fue en ese castillo en donde mato al terrateniente que termino con sus vidas, ella tembló de miedo al verlo por primera vez y la segunda vez que la vio temblar fue cuando ella estaba bajo su cuerpo.

—me vuelve loco, si...si yo la deseo, la deseo desde ese día—pero algo que jamas olvidaría fue la primera vez que el tembló ante ella al sentir su cálida y húmeda lengua sobre su dedo lastimado, fue un acto tan simple pero ella logro lo que nadie en su vida había logrado, ni siquiera al momento de morir...ella logro paralizar todo su cuerpo con solo tocarlo.

—es la primera vez que una mujer me arrebata el aliento, tengo que alejarme de aquí, debo irme, no puedo estar a su lado, ella...es mi debilidad, la deseo, no debo amarla, no quiero amarla o quien saldrá herido seré yo—estaba desesperado, por un momento pensó en deshacerse de quien el creía era un obstáculo... Inuyasha, pero sabia muy bien que al hacerlo ella lo odiaría,—eso debió hacerlo desde un principio así ya no estaría pasando por tantas dificultades—el recuerdo de como ella lo había besado horas atrás lo hizo suspirar, aun sentía la calidez de sus labios, de su lengua, la suavidad de sus senos y la humedad de su virginal cavidad indicándole que ella ya estaba lista para recibirlo, todo esto logro provocarle un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, estremeciéndolo profundamente. Reconocer que la deseaba con intensidad era muy difícil para el, porque hacia que su orgullo quedara hecho añicos, el nunca había tenido esas emociones por ninguna mujer, solo las tomaba, las usaba y después todo como si nunca hubiera pasado.

—definitivamente saldré mañana mismo de aquí—estaba decidido.

Inuyasha y compañía regresaron a la aldea después de varios días, no sabían nada de Naraku, parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado, al llegar a la aldea ellos decidieron descansar del largo viaje, nada emocionante paso, solo algunos monstruos y nada de fragmentos Inuyasha estaba de un humor insoportable, odiaba que su trabajo no rindiera los frutos esperados, Kagome iba y venia a su casa y , generalmente se quedaba por un tiempo y aprovechaba para ponerse al corriente en la escuela, hacia algunas compras e iba con sus amigas para distraerse, trataba de mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en el, pero siempre al caer la noche el estaba presente en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños y terminaba siempre regresando a la aldea con la esperanza de que el fuera a buscarla, estaba atenta a todo lo que pasaba al rededor suyo, ella quería percibir los fragmentos de Bankotsu... pero el no se presento por mucho tiempo.

—Sango ¿que es lo que le pasa a Kagome-sama? Se ve algo...distraída, la he notado así desde hace días—pregunto Miroku

—no lo se su excelencia—

—yo creo que ya se entero de que volvió a ver a la sacerdotisa Kikyou— dijo Shippo en voz baja

—es probable, no creo que podamos ocultarlo para siempre—afirmo Miroku

—espero que no se vaya a molestar con nosotros cuando sepa que se lo hemos estado ocultando— Sango realmente se veía preocupada

—es algo que a nosotros no nos corresponde decirle, eso debe hacerlo Inuyasha— se dieron cuenta de que ella se acercaba y todos guardaron silencio

—hola chicos—saludo sin ganas

—Kagome-sama buenas tardes—

—¿en donde esta Inuyasha?—buscaba por todas partes con la mirada pero no lo veía

—no lo hemos visto en todo el día—

—esta bien, daré un paseo por la aldea a ver si lo encuentro, nos vemos— agito su mano

—fiuuu—suspiraron los tres al mismo tiempo

—que bueno que no pregunto mas—

—hablare con Inuyasha cuando regrese o nos meterá en aprietos—una gotita de sudor resbalo por su frente

—estoy de acuerdo—respondió Sango

Kagome caminaba por la aldea en busca de Inuyasha necesitaba pedirle permiso para regresar a su casa otra vez ya que tenia en mente pedirle prestada a su mama su vieja cámara de fotografiás instantáneas, quería tomar una foto de todos sus amigos de la época antigua y tal vez de paso le llevaría al abuelo algunas fotos de demonios reales

—bien, no lo encuentro...no se ve por ninguna parte...bien no tardare tanto, tal vez ni cuenta se de—una sonrisita traviesa apareció en sus labios y corrió al pozo volteando a todas partes para saber si no la habían descubierto se apoyo en el y antes de saltar lo que tanto había esperado volver a ver, se acercaba, solo esperaría a que estuviera demasiado cerca y ella saltaría y lo dejaría allí plantado

—"por fin regresas, solo un poco mas, un poco mas...ash, me siento como niñita de primaria, esperando verlo para luego huir—suspiro y la sangre subió violentamente a sus mejillas

—¿que hace ella en ese pozo?—la miro intrigado, dejo caer su alabarda y corrió hacia ella —¿acaso ella estará pensando...?— el no sabia nada acerca del pozo y pensó que ella quería quitarse la vida (que engreído no?) —miko espera —grito

ella se giro muy molesta lanzandole una mirada fulminante y llena de resentimiento —¿que es lo que quieres Bankotsu?—

—¡¡¡no lo hagas!!!— suplico angustiado

—"¿que no lo haga? Que estará pensando"—pronto supo lo que se imaginaba—no me molestes tonto—dijo enojada y salto al pozo pero el fue mas rápido y le alcanzo a sujetar la mano y como si fuera una muñeca de trapo la saco del pozo y la arrojo al pasto (imagínenlo si carga a banryu que supuestamente es muy pesada) se sentó arriba de ella y le sujeto fuertemente las muñecas—¡¡¡¿que te esta creyendo Bankotsu?!!! ¡¡¡suéltame!!!—grito

—¡¡¡¿eres idiota o que?!!!¿que estas pensando hacer?—el agarre de Bankotsu se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, estaba realmente furioso

—¡¡¡me estas lastimando!!!¡¡¡suéltame!!!—

—no lo haré hasta que me respondas—

—¡¡¡¿acaso me estas regañando?¿quien te crees que eres para hacerlo?!!!—

—¡¡¡responde!!!—

—no te interesa, tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer—

—es verdad que no soy nada para ti, pero lo que ibas a hacer es una locura—

—no, la que no significa nada para ti soy yo y no me interesa lo que opinas de mi—

—¿en verdad sabes lo que opino de ti como para que me digas esto?—pregunto con tranquilidad

—no, no lo se—contesto muy molesta mientras forcejeaba para liberarse y el apretó mas fuerte

—quisiste jugar con fuego y te quemaste, trataste de utilizarme para poder darle celos a ese híbrido y yo no soy juguete de nadie,¡¡¡ me repugnan las mujeres inmaduras como tu!!!— grito lleno de ira

—sino me sueltas en este momento llamare a Inuyasha para que te de una lección— ella pudo notar que lo que decía era verdad, sus ojos estaban llenos de rencor

—gritale todo lo que quieras el no vendrá, en este momento esta con ella haciendo lo que tu y yo estuvimos apunto de hacer el otro día—sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno y odio sobre todo al escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha

—¡¡¡no es verdad!!!—

—¿ah no?—

—¡¡¡suéltame, te odio!!! ¡¡¡Inu....!!!—el ahogo el grito con su propia boca, en un beso brusco y luego se separo —¡¡¡que me sueltes, me lastimas!!!

—odiame todo lo que quieras no me importa—

—no... Bankotsu...suéltame—hablaba con dificultad, su voz era temblorosa, estaba asustada y una lagrima escapo

—no te preocupes no te haré daño— la soltó y se levanto—¿quieres decirme que pensabas hacer?—hablo mas calmado y bajo su mirada a donde ella estaba y miro como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se arrodillo junto a ella, con una mano le tomo el mentón obligandola a mirarlo y con la otra secaba la cristalinas lagrimas—por favor...ya no llores—susurro al mismo tiempo que apoyo su frente sobre la de ella

—no te...entiendo Bankotsu...me asustas—

—lo siento, no quise hacerlo—

—me lastimaste— ella frotaba sus muñecas

—lo se, perdoname, pero tu saltaste a ese pozo y yo no quería que tu...—

—no pensaba matarme, si era lo que creíste— con la manga de su uniforme seco lo que quedaba de lagrimas

—eso es bueno— se sentó junto a ella y miro al cielo

—Bankotsu...—

—¿mmm?—

—gracias por preocuparte por mi—aun temblaba

—olvidalo—

—disculpa si te repugno, ¿en verdad crees que soy inmadura?—

—si, eso creo—

—lo que dijiste de Inuyasha...—

—fue mentira, lo hice para que dejaras de nombrarlo—

—eres un desgraciado, no te importo lo que yo sintiera—

—es verdad—ni siquiera la miraba, el estaba tranquilo a su lado

—¿me odias?—

—no lo se, tal vez, pero no creo que tanto como tu dijiste odiarme ¿en verdad sientes eso?—

—yo...tengo que decirte que no estoy...segura—

—¿por que lo dices?— volteo a verla

—es solo que tu...a veces me confundes—

—¿en serio?—parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió

—¿eso te da gusto?—pregunto molesta

—depende de lo que quieras decir con que te confundo—

—es solo que un día eres amable y tierno y al otro me desprecias y dices que no te atraigo, que no me deseas—

—¿mmm?—

—no, no me mires como si nunca lo hubieras dicho, esa noche en la que tu y yo íbamos a...sabes a que me refiero, te detuviste y me dejaste, eso me hizo sentir fatal, sucia, de lo peor—

—no te sientas así, es solo que no iba a hacerlo si tu no estabas segura, aun sientes algo por Inuyasha— se recostó en la grama con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos

—¿es por eso que sientes que te utilizo?—

—así es—

—Bankotsu—

—dime—

—eres un idiota—

—¿crees?—

—si—ella se recostó sobre el pecho del guerrero

—¿por que lo dices?—

—no es lo que yo siento lo que me tiene confundida,yo estoy segura de lo que quiero, es lo que tu sientes por mi lo que esta en duda— el no respondió

—Bankotsu—

—¿que?—el no dejaba de mirar el cielo, se sentía tan tranquilo, pero escuchaba con gusto lo que ella decía

—tengo que decirte algo— se levanto del pecho hacia el rostro de este para estar frente a frente y mirarlo directo a los ojos

—dímelo—y ellos unieron sus labios tiernamente, ella tenia sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de Bankotsu quien la había rodeado con sus brazos, dejo de besarlo por unos instantes

—te amo—el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no lo esperaba, no aun, y en respuesta el volvió a cerrar los ojos y atrajo su cara para besarla apasionadamente, el beso era cada vez mas profundo, el introdujo la lengua en la boca de Kagome y ella abrió un poco mas para permitir que el pudiera saborearla con placer

—y yo a ti...Kagome—y continuo besandola con dulzura y sin dejar de hacerlo el la recostó quedando su cara arriba de la de ella y su cuerpo a un costado, esta vez, sus caricias no era atrevidas, eran suaves y lentas, el quería empezar de nuevo, sin prisas, sin presión, hasta donde ella lo permitiera el llegaría. Por lo pronto ya nada importaba, solo ellos dos y nada, ni nadie mas.

Kagome se separo un momento, ella no quería dejarlo ni un solo instante, pero recordó porque estaba en el pozo. Una sonrisita traviesa surco sus labios —¿me puedes esperar aquí unos minutos? No tardare—se levanto y camino hacia el pozo

—¿que vas a hacer? Bajate de ese pozo—la miro preocupado

—no temas, este es el camino a mi casa, no me sucederá nada—ella salto y el rápidamente se levanto y se asomo para ver que estuviera bien, pero solo pudo distinguir un resplandor azul y después ella ya no estaba

—¿que...que rayos pasa aquí?—se rasco la cabeza y fue a recoger su arma que instantes atrás había abandonado en el pasto para poder alcanzar a Kagome, el se sentó a esperar hasta que volvió a ver que ese resplandor azul aparecía de nuevo y una pequeña mano salia del pozo, corrió hasta este y tomando de la mano a Kagome la ayudo a salir

—mira—le enseño una cajita cuadrada, el no conocía el material del que estaba hecha, el la tomo en sus manos y la inspecciono con calma y curiosidad—es una cámara, ahora casi no hay luz pero mañana te mostrare para que sirve...¿podrás venir mañana?—

—¿quieres que venga mañana?—estaba sorprendido y emocionado a la vez

—¿podrás?—

—claro—le entrego la cámara—pero...¿quieres que ya me vaya?— vio como ella puso con mucho cuidado el artefacto en el suelo y seductoramente se acerco a el

—no, quisiera que nunca te fueras—lo rodeo con sus brazos y volvió a besarlo, el la sujeto de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo,sintió como ella lentamente bajaba una de sus manos la cual comenzó a desatar el pequeño lazo rojo que sostenía la hombrera perteneciente a su armadura y luego la dejo caer, después comenzó a hacer lo mismo con su obi, pero el coloco su mano sobre la de ella y la alejo un poco para mirarla a los ojos

—¿Kagome?—

—¿que sucede?—parpadeo

—tu...¿acaso quieres...? ¿que yo...?—no podía terminar la oración

—si Bankotsu, si quiero...te lo dije, te amo—y volvió a besarlo intentando quitarle el obi, pero el volvió a detenerla—¿tu no?—Kagome pregunto suplicante

—si, es lo que mas deseo, pero aquí no—volvió a amarrar su obi y coloco la hombrera en su lugar, después la tomo de la mano y con la otra cargo su alabarda, ella recogió su cámara y comenzaron a caminar—no quisiera que alguien nos viera en un momento tan intimo, en especial no me gustaría que llegara Inuyasha y nos interrumpa ¿no crees?— sonrió muy divertido

—¿a donde vamos?— le soltó la mano y lo abrazo de la cintura y el coloco su brazo en al rededor de su cuello

—a casa miko...a nuestra casa— y le beso la frente—no queda lejos, tal vez a unas cuantas horas, una o dos, depende de lo rápido que vayamos...pero no tengo prisa en llegar...ya estoy contigo— esas palabras la hicieron sentir muy feliz y apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho caminaron lentamente todo el camino

—te extrañe mucho, como no tienes idea, estaba muy triste sin ti—

—y yo sin ti...pero ya paso todo, estamos juntos y nada mas importa...ahora cuéntame ¿como es que en ese pozo esta tu casa— pregunto lleno de curiosidad y ella le contó toda su historia durante el trayecto

ellos se acercaban a la cabaña la cual seria testigo de lo mucho que ellos dos se amaban, mientras tanto en el bosque otra pareja de enamorados se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para volver a reencontrarse

—Kikyou...te amo ¿te veré mañana?—Inuyasha abrazaba fuertemente a Kikyou y ella le correspondía

—lo prometo—ella sonrió

—tengo que irme ya, hemos pasado todo el día juntos y ellos comenzaran a sospechar—

—aun no se lo has dicho ¿verdad?—lo enfrento con la mirada

—¿que?—

—me refiero a Kagome, ¿no le has dicho la verdad? ¿a que le temes?—

—a lastimarla—

—¿no crees que si ella se entera por otro medio seria peor?—

—lo haré en el momento indicado—

—no tardes en hacerlo, porque corres ese riesgo, ahora vete Inuyasha, yo mandare por ti— se besaron una vez mas y el se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

El corría a toda velocidad entre los arboles, pensaba que con suerte y Kagome no lo había notado, pero el ya estaba pensando en que excusa le creíble le daría, sino ella lo estamparía contra la tierra.

Al llegar a la aldea, observo que ella no se encontraba allí, pero su esencia le indicaba que ella se fue hacia el pozo.

—"¿me descubriría y por eso se fue a su casa? tengo que hablar con ella"— y fue rápidamente hacia el pozo, pero antes de llegar a este, hubo un segundo olor, uno que el ya conocía y le repugnaba. Arrugo la nariz furioso y se acerco hasta el pozo, no solo estaba los dos aromas, sino que estos se mezclaban

—¡¡¡Bankotsu!!!—pensó que el la había secuestrado y siguió el rastro que ellos habían dejado —¡¡¡esta noche morirás...bastardo!!!—y clavo un puño en la tierra para dispuesto correr a toda prisa antes de que el le hiciera daño.

Continuará....

bien, bien, ya se estuvieron muy melosos, pero bue...que tiene de malo que derramen miel, bueno ya me callo, gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar sus reviews chicas, son lo máximo, Gracias a **AllySan, Kriss16 y a Twindpd1**, que bueno que les gustaron los capítulos anteriores y espero que este también les guste y a las demás chicas que lo han leído, por fas, háganme saber si les ha gustado el fic o no, no se tardan nada en dejar un reviewcillo...

siguiente capitulo con lemon


	18. La primera vez

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Chicas mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero mi compu últimamente me hace berrinches y se reinicia sola y sólo me daba unos cuantos minutos, a veces segundos y se apagaba, esto me cortaba la inspiración, ir al ciber…no, no me gusta, me da flojera y cobran muy caro, así que espere hasta poder pagar el mantenimiento, pero sigue el mismo problema, pero al menos me da algo de tiempo, tanto que ahora si pude acabar el capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, en serio, pero aquí se los traigo con mucho cariño.

Advertencia este cap. contiene lemon, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este tipo de narraciones, estas a tiempo, pero todo es bajo su criterio y responsabilidad.

Aclaraciones:

—Lo que esta entre guiones son los diálogos.—

"Lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos."

Y lo demás son narraciones mías.

Capítulo 17.

Kagome y Bankotsu caminaban despacio hacia la siguiente aldea, desde lejos se veía una pequeña y solitaria cabaña y ella intuyó que era ese el lugar al cual se dirigían.

— ¿esa es tu casa Bankotsu?—el asintió, lo miro incrédula, no podía creer que una persona como Bankotsu tuviera un lugar en donde quedarse ya que generalmente, el se la pasaba cumpliendo con sus "misiones". Ella fue la primera en llegar, levanto la cortina que tenia la función de puerta y entro.

— ¿Te gusta?— pregunto mientras encendía el fuego de la cabaña.

—Es bonita ¿pero cuándo la hiciste? Debiste haber tardado mucho. —

—La hicieron los aldeanos en forma de pago— encogió los hombros.

— ¿Volviste a matar?—ella bajó su mirada tristemente.

—Si lo hice, pero no era nada especial, era un simple ogro que se comió a algunos aldeanos...—él se paró detrás de ella y la abrazo de la cintura, le hizo el cabello hacia un lado y suavemente fue dejando un húmedo caminito de besos en su cuello provocándole un intenso cosquilleo por donde sus labios la tocaban.

— ¿Un... ogro?—su respiración era entrecortada, con sus pequeñas manos acarició los brazos de Bankotsu lentamente hasta llegar a sus manos, las cuales tomo haciendo que recorrieran despacio y con delicadeza su abdomen.

—Si, debo admitir que me costó trabajo encontrarlo pero cuando lo hice...— volvió a mirar la cámara que Kagome llevaba en las manos— ¿para qué sirve eso? — señalo al aparato

—Ven te mostrare, no te muevas— y una luz brillante salió de la caja. Bankotsu se frotó los ojos y al abrirlos observo como una delgada hoja cuadrada salía de la cámara. —Mira, es tu imagen— se la mostró y Bankotsu miraba asombrado la fotografía, después tomó la cámara tratando de averiguar su funcionamiento.

— ¿Cómo lo hace? ¡Dibuja muy rápido!—

—si, dibuja muy rápido— sonrió —tomémonos una juntos, abrázame— Bankotsu se colocó atrás de ella y la abrazó de la cintura, poniendo su cara sobre el cuello de la joven, Kagome la puso a la altura adecuada y tomo dos fotos seguidas.

Esperaron lo suficiente para que se revelaran las fotos y se las mostró al joven impaciente que estaba a su lado. La imagen era hermosa, la luz de la fogata iluminaba sus caras y un tenue sonrojo se dibujaba en las mejillas de ambos.

—Eres hermosa—miraba fijamente la fotografía.

—Esa es tuya y estas dos son mías— guardando las otras dos en el bolsillo de su falda.

Kagome inmediatamente dio la vuelta haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, unieron apasionadamente sus labios y ella atrajo las manos de Bankotsu a su pecho, ahogando un gemido en su garganta cuando sintió como atraparon sus senos y como los dedos pulgares comenzaron a masajearle levemente los pezones sobre la tela del uniforme.

Bankotsu gimió al escuchar el sonido hecho por Kagome, sin dejar de besarla y con las manos aun sobre sus senos la condujo despacio hasta acorralarla en el muro con su propio cuerpo, se separo un poco de ella y le quitó lentamente la blusa escolar, se detuvo un momento e indago como quitar esa diminuta prenda que cubría su pecho.

Ella contemplo divertida la desesperación de Bankotsu al no saber cómo quitar el sostén y decidió intervenir antes de que este se atreviera a romperlo y él solo presto atención a la manera que ella lo desabrochó y lo dejo caer al piso, el atrapó con sus labios el lóbulo la oreja de Kagome, sin dejar de frotar su pecho, retomando la tarea de masajear con un poco más de presión los pezones.

—Esta noche serás mía, te voy a torturar lentamente, vas a gritar y a suplicarme— Bankotsu le reveló sensualmente y el tono ronco de su voz la estremeció.

— ¡Ban...kotsu...por favor...no vayas a hacerme daño!— estaba poco asustada, sobre todo al percatarse de su sonrisa retorcida.

— ¿Dañarte? No, prometo no hacerte daño—y con sus labios atrapo uno de los pezones y comenzó a succionar enérgicamente y con la mano hacia movimientos redondos sobre el otro, haciendo que estos se endurecieran, ella reprimió un grito y envolvió la cabeza del joven con ambos brazos atrayéndolo aun más a su pecho.

Con la mano que quedaba libre Bankotsu abrió con brusquedad la falda ya que tampoco supo cómo se desabrochaba y dejo que esta cayera al suelo, ella la hizo a un lado con sus pies, pero cuando sintió que él le estaba bajando las braguitas apretó su piernas, pero él le acarició cariñosamente a los costados haciendo que se relajara y le permitiera continuar hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda. Se levantó y la observó detenidamente, notó una tenue cicatriz en un costado, la cual fue hecha por la perla de Shikon al ser expulsada de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa miko? Preguntó al ver que ella cubría su cuerpo con sus brazos.

—Es... solo que... yo...—tartamudeaba, se sentía un poco avergonzada al darse cuenta que Bankotsu detuvo su mirada justo en ese punto

—Vamos, tranquila—sonrió y la atrajo hacia él dulcemente —No hay nada de qué avergonzarse Kagome yo te amo y tu cuerpo me enloquece, es hermoso—le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su armadura indicándole sin palabras que podía quitarla.

Torpemente desato la armadura con ayuda de Bankotsu, ella continuó sola y desató el obi mientras él quitaba sus guantes lanzándolos lejos, ella desplazó la blanca tela del haori y miraba el bien formado pecho desnudo del fuerte joven y no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente, observo también la fuerte espalda del guerrero cuando este se inclino para retirarse las botas y aventándolas hacia donde estaban las demás prendas, dejando que la ultima prenda en su cuerpo se deslizara al suelo hasta quedar bajo sus pies, llamando la atención de Kagome quien lo miro tímidamente y rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Bankotsu...yo aun soy virgen y...— estaba algo tensa.

—Lo sé—e interrumpiéndola, lamió y dio pequeños mordiscos al cuello.

—Es que...yo no sé qué debo...hacer—hablaba pausadamente ya que Bankotsu estaba estremeciéndola nuevamente.

—No te preocupes, yo si— y despacio fue humedeciendo con su lengua desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, arrodillándose ante ella, jugueteando con su lengua en el ombligo, hizo que ella le enterrara las uñas en los hombros gimiendo los dos al mismo tiempo.

Despacio Bankotsu se levantó y tomó con delicadeza la delgada mano de Kagome y caminaron hasta el futon que estaba a unos cuantos pasos, al llegar a este, el se paró frente a ella y sin soltarle la mano se fue recostando y con ternura la atrajo hacia él haciendo que ella también se recostara boca arriba. Él situó su cara frente a la de ella y apresó nuevamente sus labios y ella le abrazó la espalda haciendo que él se acoplara encima de su cuerpo, él se apoyó en sus brazos y sus lenguas jugaban incasablemente, despertando el más profundo deseo en los dos.

Bankotsu acarició el rostro de Kagome, adoraba ver ese bello sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella observaba la ternura y el deseo en los ojos de él y sonrió al sentir como la fuerte mano del guerrero retiraba un mechón de su cara, ella le tomó dulcemente la mano y le depositó un beso en esta para después volver a besar sus jugosos labios.

Ella no podía entender como un hombre como Bankotsu podía ser rudo y tierno al mismo tiempo, frío y apasionado, cruel y amable, todo en un solo humano. Con este pensamiento ella presionó más fuerte a su compañero y lo besó con más pasión, le acarició suavemente la espalda y bajo lentamente sus manos hasta llegar a rozar sus firmes y redondos glúteos, apretándolos ligeramente, hizo que Bankotsu arqueara su espalda hacia arriba y dejó escapar un ligero gemido de su boca. Él bajó su mano a la entrepierna de Kagome hasta encontrar la entrada a su intimidad deslizando sus dedos en ella y dándose cuenta de que ella ya estaba lista para recibirlo pero decidió que esperaría un poco más, sólo para que ella se relajara.

Kagome no pudo evitar que un grito escapara de su boca al sentir como Bankotsu introdujo una de sus articulaciones en su húmeda cavidad y la movió dentro de ella. Él dejó de besarla por un instante y escuchó la agitada respiración y los sonidos guturales de la pelinegra y observó como ella cerró los ojos e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás. Él llevó su boca de nuevo a uno de los pezones e introdujo un dedo más en ella haciendo que gritara un poco mas fuerte mencionando su nombre "Bankotsu". Sus jadeos y gemidos se hicieron aun más audibles cuando él comenzó a mover repetidas veces sus dedos de adentro hacia fuera, acostumbrándola paulatinamente al dolor y especialmente dándole un poco de placer antes de entrar en ella.

El dejó de besar su pecho y la miró directo a los ojos, ella abrió sus hermosas orbes cafés al sentirse observada y rodeó la cadera de Bankotsu con sus piernas atrayéndolo hacia ella dándole a entender que ya estaba lista y que deseaba que el entrara en ella.

Ya la había torturado lentamente, había escuchado jadear, gemir y hasta gritar sensualmente su nombre, ahora quería escucharla suplicar por él, era verdad que prometió no hacerle daño, pero jamás le dijo que esto no le dolería.

El sabía perfectamente lo que Kagome le dijo sin palabras, pero él quería escucharlas directamente de ella, alejó su mano lentamente de su intimidad y la coloco de nuevo a un costado para apoyarse en el futon y el ritmo de sus besos fue bajando hasta convertirlo en solamente un beso tierno.

— ¿Me temes Kagome?—dijo sin separarse demasiado de sus labios.

—No— le respondió en un tono sensual y tímidamente acarició el rostro de su amado, dedicándole una agradable sonrisa para después tomarlo por la nuca y atraerlo nuevamente hacia su cuello. El muchacho comenzó a emitir un sonido ronco en el oído de Kagome, mientras ella entrelazo sus dedos en los cabellos del joven guerrero, embargada por un deseo incontenible, pues había descubierto algo que jamás pudo imaginar.

Él volvió a besar a Kagome con más pasión. Bankotsu llevo nuevamente su mano a los suaves senos de la joven que se encontraba debajo de él, la cual tenía los pezones aún erectos por la excitación. Se separaron para tratar de coger aire, y se miraron a los ojos, revelando todo lo que sentían en ese momento. Deseo, pasión y algo más fuerte que ellos dos...amor.

La morena soltaba gemidos, abriendo la boca sensualmente y acariciando cada vez más el bien formado cuerpo de Bankotsu, disfrutando su suave piel y haciendo que esta se erizara por el contacto y obligando a su corazón a latir cada vez más rápido. Quería eso, quería sentirlo, no sabía cómo pedirlo, ella no soportaba más, era la tortura más placentera y agonizante a la vez, lo quería adentro y él lo sabía perfectamente.

Bankotsu jadeaba y gemía casi dentro de la boca de Kagome, los alientos de sus bocas, rozándose entre ellos mientras acariciaba esa parte que, jamás había sido tocada por otro y ese sonrojo que lo enloquecía, ella era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida, era la tentación y estaba allí, sólo para él, pidiendo ser tomada por él.

Un hondo gemido surgió de los labios del joven, cuándo una de las manos de Kagome rozó levemente su virilidad. Se acercó más a ella, rozándose aún más, y sacando un par de gemidos más, por parte de ambos. Se tumbó más aún encima de la chica, apretando la pronunciada erección contra la intimidad de ella, que sintió aun más deseo.

-¡Bankotsu...por... favor!- Tartamudeó nuevamente ella, con los sugerentes labios entreabiertos, denotando el deseo que sentía.

-¿Por… favor qué? – pregunto en un tono ronco y sus palabras eran entrecortadas pues él también estaba estremeciéndose.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mi— estas eran las palabras que él deseaba escuchar, mismas que le robaron el aliento y la cordura se perdió totalmente por el deseo.

Bankotsu volvió a besar sus labios, delineándolos con su húmeda lengua, cerciorándose de que ella lo disfrutaba. La hizo levantar las piernas un poco más, colocándose mejor entre ellas. Acarició la parte externa de los muslos. Ahora ambos torsos se rozaban entre ellos, sin barreras que lo impidiesen. Ambos se acariciaron, besaron, se profirieron palabras dulces, suscitadas por el deseo... Los minutos pasaban, mientras ambos se dedicaban estas atenciones, los segundos corrían e Inuyasha estaba cada vez más cerca sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

La dureza del miembro del chico se iba haciendo más pronunciada a cada caricia proporcionada, cada susurro, cada roce. La joven, con timidez, se acercó hasta su pecho, y repartió unos cuantos besos, acompañados de pequeñas lamidas, que hicieron que su masculinidad se intensificara más.

Con una mano Bankotsu tomó su miembro y lo colocó en la húmeda entrada de la delicada joven, sintiendo como ella se tensaba al sentirlo.

— ¡Bankotsu! — estaba algo nerviosa.

—Shh, tranquila…sólo abrázame fuerte— su voz era dulce y cálida.

Él le acarició dulcemente el rostro tratando de tranquilizarla, al notar que ella se relajaba un poco comenzó a entrar poco a poco en ella, penetrando lentamente en ella, escuchando como gritaba cada vez que él se adentraba más en el virginal cuerpo de la joven, sintiendo como ella clavaba las uñas en su espalda haciendo que él gimiera al mismo tiempo que ella, quien de nueva cuenta estaba tensando su cuerpo. Con un movimiento brusco entró completamente en la joven, rasgando su himen, jamás profanado por ningún hombre. El agudo grito de Kagome, resonó en casi todo el bosque; las lágrimas mojaron las blancas sabanas del futon, y la sangre se fundió con los fluidos de ambos.

Kagome clavó las uñas en la espada masculina, abrazándose a ella, en un intento de no sentir ese dolor tan acusado.

—Te amo— decía entre jadeos, abrazándose fuertemente de la espalda del mercenario.

Él la abrazó también, mientras la embestía con más lentitud, hasta que se acostumbrase. Poco a poco, el ardor fue pasando, dejando una sensación de placer y deseo de más, Bankotsu se movió en un rítmico vaivén hasta que notó que ella se había acostumbrado a sentirlo dentro, él embistió con más rapidez dentro de la vagina de la chica, procurándose un par de gemidos femeninos, profiriendo al oído palabras y sonidos sensuales y acariciando atrevidamente para excitarla aun más.

El moreno sintió como aquellos movimientos culminaban, sus gemidos al igual que los de ella se hacían cada vez más sonoros en cada movimiento, el sudor aperlaba sus cuerpos, las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y profundas, un cosquilleo recorrió a Bankotsu desde el abdomen hasta su endurecido miembro, Kagome estaba a punto de alcanzar también el orgasmo y mordió levemente el hombro de Bankotsu debido a las contracciones tan placenteras que experimentaba en esa parte tan intima. Ambos gimieron fuertemente llegando con esto al clímax.

Kagome sintió como Bankotsu derramaba su cálida semilla dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que una gran cantidad de fluido salía de ella. Él la abrazo protectoramente y mordió con ternura su labio inferior, se bajo de ella y la atrajo a su pecho, cobijándola con su brazo.

—Te amo Bankotsu—susurro, volteo hacia arriba y lo miro con dulzura.

—Kagome…—la abrazo con más fuerza. — ¿Te quedarás conmigo? —

—No por ahora, debo ayudar a mis amigos a completar la perla de Shikón, le prometí a Inuyasha que estaría con él. —

— ¿te das cuenta de que para completarla necesitas también mis fragmentos? — la miro con atención, quería saber su respuesta, pero ella enmudeció y las lagrimas brotaron resbalando por sus mejillas y humedeciendo el masculino pecho.

—No llores más, perdóname por hacerte pensar en eso, vamos a dormir un poco—

Sus cuerpos se relajaban, tratando de recuperarse y poco a poco ellos se fueron quedando dormidos sin darse cuenta de que alguien los había estado escuchando durante algunos minutos.

Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de que el aroma de Kagome se mezclaba con el de Bankotsu, la idea lo lleno de terror y las palabras que el mercenario le gritó tiempo atrás en el monte de las ánimas retumbaban en su cabeza, corría los mas aprisa que podía, tenia la esperanza de llegar a tiempo y salvar a su amiga de ese bastardo.

— ¡No temas Kagome, ya voy por ti, resiste por favor! — suplicaba en su mente, mientras la esencia de ambos jóvenes inundaba su olfato, sabia que estaban cerca, el olor era cada vez más intenso.

— ¡Algo no esta bien! — el aroma de ellos se mezclaba con el característico olor alcalino de fluidos corporales cuando una persona estaba excitada, corrió aun más aprisa que antes, juraba que ella estaba en peligro, los gemidos de Kagome taladraron su fino oído. A lo lejos se veía una pequeña luz, estaba demasiado cerca y los gritos de Kagome eran más audibles, también pudo escuchar como Bankotsu jadeaba y gemía, la desesperación por llegar a esa cabaña era angustiante y el olor de la sangre de Kagome lo llenó de rabia y dolor, había llegado tarde, pero no tanto como para sacarla con vida, preparo sus garras para destrozarlo pero algo lo paralizo fuertemente.

—Te amo Bankotsu— esas palabras lo desarmaron completamente, eso no se le decían a alguien que era tu enemigo, ella estaba pronunciándolas para alguien que supuestamente quería matarla.

—"¿En que momento Kagome se enamoro de él? ¿Por qué de él?" — La decepción se dibujaba en su rostro, al escuchar cada gemido el apretaba sus puños aguantándose las ganas de entrar en ese instante y desollarlo vivo, pero ella estaba allí y no quería que lo odiara, escucho como ella le decía que tenia que regresar con él para completar la perla, sonrió tristemente y se alejo poco a poco, sigilosamente, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella, estaría lo suficientemente cerca sólo para evitar que Bankotsu le hiciera daño.

Se alejaba de la cabaña lo suficiente para que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que había estado allí, no podía quedarse como tonto esperando afuera a que ellos despertaran, regresaría temprano por ella y la regresaría a donde pertenece. Caminaba cabizbajo, derrotado, de repente sintió un fuerte viento pasar a su lado.

— ¡Apesta a lobo sarnoso! —

— ¡Respóndeme idiota! ¿Por qué el olor de la sangre de Kagome esta en el ambiente? — Inuyasha evito su mirada inquisidora — ¡Responde bestia! —

— ¿No es obvio sarnoso? ¡Ella y Bankotsu están juntos, idiota!— gritó lleno e dolor.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo?! — Kouga estaba molesto y confundido.

—Ella así lo quiso, no soy nadie para impedirlo—miro al suelo.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes que él es un ser peligro y despreciable? — agarró fuertemente la ropa de Inuyasha quien rápidamente lo empujo para sacarse del agarre.

— ¡Yo lo entiendo, pero es ella quien esta con él, no yo! —

— ¡Eso lo sé, imbécil! Me refiero a que ¿Por qué no se la has quitado a ese cadáver? — Inuyasha no pudo responder, ni él mismo sabia por qué no lo hizo — ¿cómo pudiste entregársela en bandeja de plata? ¿En dónde estabas cuando todo esto sucedió? —

El joven lobo de ojos azules y el hibrido de doradas orbes discutían acaloradamente cerca de la cabaña, se gritaban palabras fuertes y maldiciones el uno al otro, todo este escándalo llegaba a oídos de una cansada pareja quienes pesadamente abrían los ojos.

— ¡Los fragmentos de Shikón! — Kagome se levanto rápidamente para buscar su ropa

— ¿Estas segura? — se colocó las prendas lo más rápido posible —¿Por dónde? —

—Por allá. — señaló. — ¡Vamos rápido! — ambos terminaron de vestirse, Bankotsu tomó su alabarda y salieron a toda prisa. Siguieron el resplandor de los fragmentos el cual estaba demasiado cerca.

Inuyasha y Kouga detectaron que la sacerdotisa y el mercenario se acercaban a ellos, ambos voltearon hacia donde ellos venían y esperaron pacientemente.

Bankotsu corría detrás de Kagome y notó cuando ella bajó su velocidad hasta detenerse poco a poco, él se detuvo justo al lado de ella y observó como el rostro de la joven palideció violentamente.

—Inuyasha… Kouga…yo— Bankotsu al escucharla dirigió su mirada hacia al frente, efectivamente, allí estaban parados, sin moverse, sin emitir ninguna palabra, en sus caras se reflejaba la decepción. Solamente se escuchaba el sonido del viento chocando contra los árboles, los tres muchachos se retaban con la mirada, sólo había silencio.

—Vamos a casa Kagome— dijo tranquila y suavemente, se acerco a ella lentamente sin apartar la vista ni un solo instante de Bankotsu, le tendió la mano a la confundida joven—no importa lo que haya pasado—

Bankotsu levanto su alabarda poniéndose en guardia, Kouga estaba listo para pelear al igual que Inuyasha.

Kagome levanto una mano indicándole a Bankotsu que se detuviera, pero él no bajo la guardia.

—Lo siento, es mí deber reunir la perla y derrotar a Naraku tal vez…— trataba de disculparse, pensaba proponerle que se fuera con ella pero la interrumpió repentinamente.

—Ahórrate tus disculpas miko, ya decidiste, ya vete— arrugo el ceño, se dio media vuelta, colocó su alabarda en el hombro y comenzó a caminar. Bankotsu actuó por impulso y no se detuvo a pensar en el daño que le hacia a ella.

—Por amor a ella, no te mato ahora mismo—amenazó Kouga y Bankotsu sólo lo miro de reojo y mostró una sonrisa burlona al percatarse del dolor del joven lobo.

— ¡Bankotsu, espera! — ella lo llamó sin obtener ninguna respuesta, intentó correr detrás de él, pero Inuyasha se lo impidió al sujetarla del brazo, ella seguía gritándole, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, trataba de escapar de las garras de su amigo, pero este no la soltaba. Nuevamente observó como él desaparecía de su vista.

Bankotsu estaba realmente herido, esperaba que ella le dijera a Inuyasha lo que sentían, pero ella sólo guardo silencio y sólo abrió la boca para disculparse, su único consuelo era que los otros dos jóvenes estaban sufriendo más, ya que él fue el primer hombre en estar con Kagome, o al menos eso creía.

—Vamonos ya, los chicos te esperan— camino delante de ella.

—Bankotsu…—susurró, volteo a mirar a Kouga, quien le evadía la mirada.

—Hasta pronto Inuyasha— Kouga se retiró velozmente.

—Kagome, déjalo ir, con el tiempo te darás cuenta que es lo que siente— La tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, ella lloraba en silencio, se sentía insegura en ese instante.

—Inuyasha, debemos hablar—

—Después, pienso que ahora no es buen momento. — Caminaba cabizbajo, en parte se sentía culpable por dejarla sola, siempre la dejaba en los peores momentos, además le prometió a Kikyou hablar con ella, pero como lo dijo ahora no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, debía esperar a que las cosas se enfriaran un poco.

Continuará…

¡Uf! Por fin, que difícil es hacer un lemon, creo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, ojala que la espera haya valido la pena y les haya gustado, intente hacerlo lo más explicito posible pero trate que no se viera tan, no sé, no tan vulgar, que sé yo, lo escribí como unas 10 veces y al final me gusto como quedo este, a ver que les parece a ustedes.

**AllySan, Yela01, Twindpd1, Kriss16 y Karla** gracias por las que me dejaron reviews, en serio que me animan a continuar.

Les mando besos a todas(os) por leer este fic y espero que alguien más se anime a escribir acerca de esta pareja, si lo sé, sé que es rara, pero seria aburrido si todos escribieran sólo de Inuyasha y Kagome, aunque Inu es el mero mero, todos lo sabemos, que tiene de malo soñar ¿no?


	19. La batalla

Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen solo a Rumiko T.

Chicas una disculpa si me tarde demasiado, la compu me la entregaron hace como quince días, al ciber casi no me gusta ir porque me da penita que a los muchachillos que están allí les gusta leer lo que uno escribe, o al menos eso sentía, pero cuando tenia que ir le echaba un vistazo a los reviews y al msn. Se me había cortado la inspiración y como que me daba flojerita seguirlo, pero aquí esta y espero que les guste. Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Jazmín quien me estuvo ayudando a corregir mis faltotas en el fic, nos hemos pasados horas en el msn para reeditarlo desde el principio.

ACLARACIONES:

—Lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos. —

"Lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes"

Y lo que esta sin ningún signo son solo narraciones mías.

**Capítulo 18: Batalla final**

Inuyasha caminaba lentamente delante de Kagome, escuchaba sus sollozos aun cuando ella intentaba llorar en silencio, él aun no podía creer lo sucedido minutos antes, tampoco podía entender porque no le dio su merecido a Bankotsu, pero todo lo hizo por ella, por Kagome.

—Oye Kagome ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? —

—Si— se limitó a contestar sin levantar la mirada

— ¿Sabes? — Inuyasha se detuvo haciendo que ella chocara contra su espalda y levantara su mirada llorosa

— ¿Mmm? —lo miró con timidez

—Lo que pasó en esa cabaña…—

— ¿Cabaña? ¿Sabes lo que paso en esa cabaña? —Preguntó avergonzada e Inuyasha asintió tristemente.

—Me duele mucho, pero no me importa, si tú deseas seguir a nuestro lado— y la abrazó fuertemente

—Inuyasha, yo…perdóname, siento mucho que te enteraras de esta manera…—

— ¡T uve mucho miedo, no te imaginas cuanto! —

—Perdóname por haberte preocupado—las lagrimas seguían cayendo

— ¡¿Acaso tus lágrimas son por él?! ¡Porque si es así, no vale la pena que las derrames! ¡Él no es un buen tipo y lo sabes!—

—Tal vez no lo sea pero…—

— ¡¿Pero que?! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué el? Es tu enemigo ¿no lo entiendes? —

—Lo entiendo, pero las cosas no son como tú crees, tú no lo entenderías—

—Entonces ¿Por qué no intentas explicarme? ¡Tal vez soy demasiado tonto, pero si te tomaras la molestia de explicarme podría entenderte!—Alzaba cada vez más la voz.

—No sabría como hacerlo, al menos no ahora—Decía con tristeza y él no comprendió por qué ella estaba sufriendo por Bankotsu cuando él mismo no encontraba la forma de explicarle la relación que tenía con Kikyou.

— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Él amenazo con matarte después de hacerte suya y tú le facilitas las cosas!—Seguía gritando. Le dolía el sufrimiento de su amiga, el dolor la rabia, la impotencia se apoderaban de su ser junto con un poco de celos y miedo.

— ¿No crees que ya lo hubiera hecho si el quisiera? Aunque ahora no se que pensar estoy confundida, su reacción me… no sé que decir…yo…—comenzó a llorar fuertemente e Inuyasha no podía verla llorar pero tenia que ser fuerte esta vez y aclararlo todo.

— ¡Eh! ¡Kagome no, no llores! — La abrazaba sobreprotectoramente —tengo que saberlo Kagome, necesito saberlo… no llores por favor—

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber Inuyasha? ¿Qué el y yo…?—

— ¡Eso ya lo sé, ya te lo dije yo estuve allí! ¿Lo olvidaste?— gritó interrumpiéndola.

— ¡¿Es…estuviste allí?! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en ese lugar?—

—Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que tú…tú te entregaste a él—Bajo el tono de su voz diciendo esto último con demasiada tristeza y mirando como ella apartaba su vista avergonzada de haber sido descubierta—Lo que quiero saber es ¿Si lo que le dijiste en ese momento era verdad?—

— ¿A qué te refieres? — seguía sin mirarlo y sus mejillas se encendían al tratar de recordar alguna conversación dentro de la cabaña, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ansioso y furioso híbrido adolescente.

— ¡Lo que le dijiste, que lo amas!— Le tomó el mentón obligándola a que lo mirara.

—Es verdad— una lagrima rodó por su blanca mejilla, al sentir como la mano de Inuyasha se alejaba de ella al mismo tiempo que el apretaba sus parpados escondiendo la rabia contenida en sus dorados ojos.

— Ya veo, ¿desde cuando? —apretaba fuertemente sus puños logrando herirse las palmas de sus manos hasta hacerlas sangrar. Ella lo miraba confundida ante la pregunta. —Si, ¿desde cuando lo ves? —

—Desde que salimos del monte de las Ánimas, cuando lo rescatamos de unos soldados, pero sobre todo desde que él me rescato a mí—

— ¿Desde cuando sientes algo por él? —

— No lo sé—

— ¿Por qué él? —

—No lo sé—

— ¡¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?!—Gritaba nuevamente desesperado por encontrar una respuesta — ¡Respóndeme necesito saberlo!

— ¡No lo sé! sólo se dieron las cosas, cuando menos acorde el ya estaba en mis pensamientos, sin que yo me diera cuenta yo necesitaba verlo ¡No sé como paso, sólo…sólo sucedió! — Inuyasha abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar a Kagome.

— ¿Así que en el monte de las Ánimas? —Susurró —fue cuando los deje solos por… buscar a Kikyou, entonces es mi culpa— Hablaba con pesadez y aparto su mirada de la de Kagome.

— ¡No Inuyasha! Yo jamás te culparía, no digas eso, cada quien es dueño de sus actos—

—Perdóname— En verdad se sentía culpable y herido. — ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de regresar a la aldea regresamos un tiempo a tu época? — La tomó de la mano.

—Sería lo mejor, no me gustaría que los chicos me vieran así— limpio sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa.

— ¡Pues vamos que esperas! — Inuyasha jalaba su mano y corrieron hasta llegar al pozo y antes de entrar Kagome se detuvo y miró seriamente a Inuyasha

—Inuyasha creo que esta vez quiero estar sola— Su semblante era triste.

—Pero Kagome yo…— apelo sin tener éxito.

—Necesito estar sola, discúlpame con los demás—

—Esta bien—Respondió fastidiado

—Regresare pronto, tal vez pasado mañana— Y saltó al pozo, sin darse cuenta las fotografías salieron de los bolsillos de su falda e Inuyasha notó cuando estas cayeron al suelo y las recogió.

—Ella parece feliz— se dijo así mismo con tristeza al observar la calidez de se dibujaba en ambos rostros, una imagen tan diferente a la foto en donde Inuyasha y Kagome estaban peleándose y cual estaba en un pequeño portarretratos en forma de corazón, el cual aun llevaba consigo alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Por qué tenias que ser tú, justamente tú? ¿En verdad piensas que te creeré? No creo en tu estúpido jueguito y no permitiré que le hagas sufrir, no a ella. — Inuyasha seguía observando la dulce sonrisa de Kagome y la tierna forma en que Bankotsu la abrazaba, por una fracción de segundo llego a creer que el amor que ellos sentían era verdadero, pero pronto regreso a la postura anterior, para Inuyasha Bankotsu no era mas que un fraude, un asesino que solamente sabia hacer daño a los demás, un miserable humano que estaba dispuesto a conseguir lo que deseaba sin importar como lo conseguía, era un ser despreciable con sed de venganza y los medios que estaba usando para dañarlo eran de lo más bajo y ruin y por lo tanto Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a permitirle seguir con sus artimañas. Inuyasha miró por ultima vez las fotografías y las arrojo al pozo, no quería problemas con Kagome así ella las encontraría sin sospechar que ya habían estado anteriormente en sus manos ya que aun le tenia cierta fobia al oswari.

Inuyasha se disponía a regresar a la aldea cuando un olor conocido hizo que él se detuviera.

—Kikyou— observó la mirada triste de la sacerdotisa.

—Inuyasha… ¿Con esto debo suponer que nunca le dirás lo nuestro a Kagome? — Su voz era fría, pero su mirada era demasiado melancólica.

—Te equivocas Kikyou, te prometí decírselo y así se hará, pero no ahora, no es el momento adecuado—

— ¿No lo es? ¿Y cuándo lo será? ¿Hasta que ella olvide al guerrero Bankotsu? Porque hasta donde yo sé, ellos se atraen y tú los acabas de separar— Inquirió molesta

— ¿Se atraen? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Desde cuándo? —

—Eso no importa—

—No te preocupes, cumpliré mi promesa, sólo dame algo de tiempo— Y la abrazó y estuvieron así por un largo instante hasta que Kikyou decidió retirarse.

—Me tengo que ir, te buscaré pronto, mi Inuyasha— Y se despidió de él con un tierno beso.

—Te estaré esperando. —

—Lo sé— Y se alejó rápidamente de él —Algo anda mal, lo presiento, Naraku esta detrás de todo esto— trató inútilmente de conseguir algún indicio de su presencia.

Naraku observaba divertido desde su escondite todo lo que sucedía, sabía perfectamente que el momento de hacer acto de presencia estaba cerca.

**oooooOOOooooo**

Bankotsu entró molesto a la cabaña donde momentos antes una joven sacerdotisa le robó el aliento, despertando en él las sensaciones más intensas que su cuerpo había podido experimentar, sintió como ella se adentraba en todo su cuerpo y lo hacía sentir el ser más vulnerable y fuerte a la vez.

Dejó su alabarda recargada sobre el muro y se sentó sobre el futon, al levantar su mirada, observo aquel extraño objeto que dibujaba a las personas y recordó la fotografía en la que estaban ellos dos junto, la tomó y la observó con detenimiento, su sangre comenzó a hervir, se sintió el hombre más idiota al haber permitido que le arrebataran a su mujer, lleno de ira se levantó, tomó su alabarda y se dirigió velozmente a la aldea en donde Kagome vivía, esta vez no permitiría que Inuyasha le quitara lo que más quería.

—Esta vez no Inuyasha, esta vez no— a lo lejos observaba la aldea y su respiración era cada vez más agitada, sabia que tendría que enfrentarse al híbrido y temía por la reacción de su amada.

Al llegar a la aldea comenzó a gritar el nombre de Kagome, esperaba que ella estuviera allí, destrozaba cuanta cosa se le cruzaba en el camino para llamar la atención y hacer que ella saliera.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Sal de donde te encuentres! — Los aldeanos y el equipo de Inuyasha junto con la anciana Kaede se apresuraron para salir para detener a quien estaba amenazando su aldea.

— ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para venir a destruir nuestra aldea?! — Preguntó uno de los aldeanos quien no dejaba de apuntar con su arco, otros aldeanos se unieron para apoyarlo.

—Tonto anciano, aléjese de mí si no desea morir— Dijo esto preparándose para atacar, cuando el gigantes Hiraikotsu de Sango que cayó muy cerca de él lo distrajo. — Como lo imagine, aquí esta la exterminadora— se burló.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí? ¡Lárgate! — Gritó Sango demasiado furiosa.

—No lo haré— encogió los hombros — ¡No si antes no sale mi mujer!—

— ¿Tu…mujer? ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto muy confundido Miroku y volteó a ver a Sango.

—Ella no se encuentra aquí— Sango sabía muy bien que se refería a Kagome.

— ¡Mientes! Sé que ella se encuentra aquí—

— ¡¿Acaso estas sordo o eres idiota?! Ella no esta aquí— Inuyasha recién llegaba, al detectar el olor de Bankotsu desde el bosque y se dio prisa para evitar alguna tragedia — y será mejor que te largues o esta vez si acabaré contigo—

—Quiero ver que lo intentes— se burló descaradamente para provocar al joven mitad bestia.

— ¿Sabes qué? Perdiste tu oportunidad ¡lo mejor será acabar con tu patética vida, después de todo tienes algo que quiero y no pienso dejar que un insignificante humano se lo lleve!—

— ¿Qué? ¿Los fragmentos? Ven por ellos, anda, quítamelos, veamos si un semi demonio es capaz de derrotar a este insignificante humano—

—Ahora veo que si eres idiota— se burló de Bankotsu — Me refiero a Kagome, tus fragmentos serán de nosotros tarde o temprano—

— ¡Ahora si te mataré, imbécil!— la ira se apoderó de su corazón y estaba dispuesto a matar a Inuyasha sin importar lo que sucediera después. Bankotsu comenzó a atacar a Inuyasha quien corrió tratando de alejarse de la aldea.

— ¡Sango, Miroku, pongan a salvo a los aldeanos! — continuó saltando hacia el bosque, en donde podría atacar al mercenario sin temor de dañar a los demás humanos, en tanto Sango, Miroku y Shippo trataban de llevarlos a un lugar seguro. — ¡Me has dado la mejor excusa para matarte, si Kagome preguntara por qué, yo le diría que tú atacaste la aldea y nosotros solamente la defendimos— Inuyasha se detuvo por fin y se propuso atacarlo, cuando de repente la repugnante esencia de Naraku fue detectada por su fino olfato. — ¡Naraku!¡La aldea! — dirigió su mirada hacia donde emanaba ese olor y efectivamente venia de la aldea —Dejaremos esto pendiente —

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? — Preguntó burlonamente tratando de provocarlo.

—No, te equivocas, tengo cosas más importantes que atender, que estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo—

— ¡No te dejaré escapar! —

— ¡Entonces daré por hecho que tú y Naraku siguen coludidos!—

— ¿Naraku? — bajó su alabarda y dejo que Inuyasha pasara aun lado de él —También tengo cuentas que ajustar con ese otro híbrido— sonrió de medio lado y tomando su alabarda comenzó a correr detrás de Inuyasha quien notó que era seguido.

— ¡Ya te dije que no puedo atenderte ahora! —

— ¿Y quien te dijo que vengo por ti? Yo también tengo algo pendiente con ese hibrido que se atrevió a traerme de la muerte sólo para utilizarme, además Kagome puede estar en peligro—

— ¡Entiende de una vez por todas, ella se fue a su época, esta a salvo! —

— No importa lo que digas —

Llegaron a la aldea que por fortuna estaba ya deshabitada, pero Miroku estaba teniendo graves problemas para pelear contra los demonios de Naraku ya que trataba de evitar absorberlos con su kazaana, Sango utilizaba su hiraikotsu y los distintos venenos contra demonios que tiempo atrás había preparado cuando fue a su aldea; Kagura quiso aprovechar la oportunidad de escapar llevándose con ella a Kana y a Kohaku.

Por otra parte la presencia de Naraku fue detectada por Kikyou e igualmente por Sesshoumaru y Kouga quienes se apresuraron al lugar de donde provenía la repugnante esencia.

Kagura volaba velozmente en una de sus plumas con los dos niños junto a ella cuando un intenso dolor se apodero de su pecho, lentamente fue descendiendo para permitirles a estos escapar lo más pronto posible, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía.

— ¡Huyan de aquí!— Gritaba mientras el dolor se apreciaba en su rostro.

—Pero Naraku nos encontrará tarde o temprano— recalcó la representante de la nada.

—No temas, ellos lo derrotarán— apretaba sus manos contra el pecho — ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Váyanse! — y así lo hicieron no sin antes voltear hacia donde estaba Kagura, quien silenciosamente estaba muriendo.

Sesshoumaru llego segundos antes hasta donde ella se encontraba, su olfato lo había guiado hacia ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Naraku esta en la aldea en donde vive tu hermano— Ella observo como el demonio sacaba a colmillo sagrado en un inútil intento de salvarla. —No te preocupes, ya he recuperado mi libertad, cuida de esos dos niños…Te amo, gracias por intentarlo—

Sesshoumaru abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar las últimas palabras de la dama de los vientos y su furia creció grandemente al ver como ella desapareció completamente. El demonio perro se transformó en una bola de luz y se fue hacia la aldea en donde estaba Naraku.

Inuyasha y sus amigos peleaban contra cientos de demonios tratando de llegar hasta Naraku quien todo el tiempo se reía de ellos.

— Me sorprende Bankotsu que tú si hayas logrado hacer lo que yo no pude hace cincuenta años… arrebatarle la mujer a Inuyasha—

— Es porque soy mejor que tú y él juntos—

— ¿Se te olvidaba que yo te regrese a la vida? Me debes lealtad—

— ¡No te debo nada! ¡Ya que sólo nos usaste como carne de cañón y eso mató a mis hermanos! — contestó molesto.

— ¡Dejen de hablar Naraku y pelea! — Inuyasha atacó fieramente a Naraku con un viento cortante logrando cortarle varios tentáculos—

— ¿A tus hermanos? Yo los traje a la vida para matar a Inuyasha y compañía, pero fallaste y ahora quiero devuelta los fragmentos— Naraku atacó a Bankotsu con uno de los tentáculos, el cual fue destrozado con la alabarda.

Varios ataques lanzaron todos contra Naraku, Kouga llego justo a tiempo para ayudar a Sango quien ya estaba demasiado cansada, Sesshoumaru había dañado considerablemente el cuerpo de Naraku quien se estaba quedando ya sin demonios, Hakudoshi peleaba contra el monje Miroku que también estaba cansado, lo cual no fue desaprovechado por el demonio albino para divertirse un rato hiriendo el cuerpo del valiente monje, sintiéndose seguro ya que varios insectos venenosos volaban alrededor suyo, pero al final de cuentas eso había dejado de importarle ya a Miroku.

—Morirás tú también si intentas absorberme—

— ¡No importa si muero en esta batalla, tú vendrás con migo! — Quitó el rosario que sellaba el agujero de su mano y lo dirigió hacia Hakudoshi y lo absorbió. Miroku cayó inconsciente debido al veneno, Sango vio como el monje caía.

— ¡Miroku! — corrió a su lado y lo sacudió para despertarlo, pero este no lo hizo. —¡Maldito Naraku!— Ella sacó un ungüento y lo embarró sobre el hiraikotsu, veneno que fue preparado especialmente para atacar demonios que se regeneraban como Naraku, ya que este evitaba que la parte que era tocada por él regenerara y esto les daba una pequeña probabilidad de acabar con él. — ¡Muere! —

— ¡Sango! — Inuyasha corrió en su ayuda al ver como varios tentáculos se dirigían hacia ella, los cuales se derritieron gracias al veneno y él suspiró aliviado.

**oooooOOOooo****oo**

Kagome había llegado a su casa, entró sigilosamente ya que todos se encontraban dormidos, llego al cuarto de su madre para avisar que estaba allí, después se fue directo a la bañera para relajarse un poco y pensar a cerca de lo sucedido.

—"Bankotsu… ¿Por qué dudaste de mi?, yo creo en ti, sé que no me harás ningún daño" ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Esta vez luchare por lo que quiero! — Salio de la bañera y se vistió rápidamente para regresar de nuevo a la época feudal e ir al encuentro del mercenario, esta dispuesta a no dejarlo ir en esta ocasión.—Esta decidido, le diré unas cuantas verdades a ese estúpido y soberbio guerrero— Corrió hacia el pozo y de un salto entró en él.

Al salir del pozo detecto la ya casi completa y oscura perla de shikon, sintió como la angustia y la desesperación llenaba su pecho al darse cuenta que provenía de la aldea, la cual se veía completamente en llamas. Ella corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, antes de llegar a la aldea se topó con la anciana Kaede quien se dirigía a ayudar.

— ¡Abuela Kaede! —

— ¡Kagome, gracias al cielo que llegaste! toma— le dio un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas —Es Naraku, todos están peleando contra él—

—Váyase a un lugar seguro, nosotros nos encargaremos— Tomó el arco y las flechas y corrió nuevamente, al llegar observo con desesperación como todos luchaban contra el demonio, se dio cuenta de que el monje yacía herido en el suelo y como Sango peleaba con gallardía, también estaba Sesshoumaru quien había destrozado ya gran parte del cuerpo de Naraku, sintió gran sorpresa al ver a Bankotsu peleando junto a Inuyasha, vio como Kouga estaba a punto de ser atacado por la espalda, pero ella lanzó una flecha sagrada logrando purificar varias extremidades del repugnante cuerpo de su enemigo.

— ¡Vaya! Sólo faltabas tú, Kagome, ahora si estamos todos los invitados de esta fiesta— Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la dueña de la flecha sagrada —No, miento, falta alguien más— se refirió a Kikyou.

— ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué regresaste? — Gritó Inuyasha al verla.

—Regáñame después, ahora no hay tiempo— Lanzaba flechas contra su enemigo, quien ya estaba demasiado débil.

—Tengo un regalo de despedida para ti jovencita— Y dirigió su mirada hacia Bankotsu, quien estaba distraído peleando y esquivando los ataques de las extensiones de Naraku.

—"¿Qué…qué esta planeando?" — Kagome observó hacia donde Naraku estaba mirando — ¿Bankotsu?¡No…Bankotsu!—gritó tratando de alertarlo del ataque de Naraku, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Bankotsu se giró al escuchar el grito de Kagome y Naraku le atravesó el estomago y elevándolo por los aires, lo lanzó a los pies de Kagome.

—Agradece mi generosidad, le deje los fragmentos para que puedas despedirte— Soltó una carcajada al ver como brotaban las lágrimas de los ojos de la joven. Todos los presentes a excepción de Sesshoumaru miraban atónitos la escena, segundos después reanudaron la lucha con mayor énfasis.

— ¡Bankotsu! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor, abre los ojos! — gritaba llena de miedo y dolor al ver el como una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba del abdomen del chico, lo levanto por la espalda y lo apretó contra su pecho.

—Ka…gome…me duele— hablaba con dificultad ya que comenzó a toser sangre.

—Lo sé, pero vas a estar bien, eres Bankotsu, vas a estar bien ¡Debes luchar! — Trataba de animarle, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo.

— Ya no llores…escucha bien…Kagome, debes ser fuerte esta vez— volvió a toser, cubriéndose la boca para no mancharla a ella con el líquido carmesí.

Inuyasha observaba el sufrimiento de su amiga — ¡Bankotsu, idiota, no te atrevas a morirte, seré yo quien te rompa el cuello! —

Bankotsu sonrió al escucharlo —dile que lo estaré esperando en el infierno—

—No digas eso— lo abrazó más fuerte, pero Bankotsu la empujó hacia arriba y le tomó la mano dirigiéndola a su cuello.

—Te dije que tenias que ser fuerte, tómalos tú antes de que lo haga Naraku— Su voz se hacia cada vez más débil.

— ¡No puedo!— se recostó en el pecho del joven, quien sintió como se humedecía debido a las lágrimas de la sacerdotisa.

— ¡Hazlo!— Gritó.

— ¡No puedo, te amo demasiado!— y no lo soltó — ¡Sé que vivirás, yo lo sé! Tú eres fuerte, sé que lucharás ¡Sé que lo harás!—

Naraku estaba perdiendo la batalla, pero pensaba en dejar el mayor daño posible. —Suficiente, espero que se hayan despedido— y lanzó un fuerte ataque contra la sacerdotisa y el guerrero.

— ¡No! ¡Kagome! — Inuyasha quiso detener el ataque pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Continuará…

Bien eso es todo, por hoy y nuevamente lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero en verdad se me fue la inspiración un tiempecillo y más porque estoy en exámenes y me daba flojerita seguirlo, además le tuve que hacer muchas correcciones, ya saben faltas y esas cosas, de hecho estoy reeditando los primeros capítulos, ya voy en el 5 espero terminarlo todo antes de subir el ultimo cap. Bueno pero ya estoy aquí y le aviso que ya viene el final ¿Qué creen que pase?

Gracias a todas por haber seguido mi fic estoy muy contenta, sobre todo porque ya lo voy a terminar y especialmente gracias a las chicas que siempre me alentaron a seguir a AllySan, Yela01, Kriss16, Karla (tocalla), Maritza03, Twindpd1 y en especial a mi amiguis Jazmín que me ha estado ayudando a corregir el fic, he de decir que he mejorado un poco en ortografía, si se me paso alguna es que he estado escribiéndolo lo más rápido que he podido.

Por cierto antes de que se me pase, Fanny si es en uno de los de Windows live, si soy yo no te preocupes, es que desde que cerraron los grupos de msn sólo me he inscrito a uno y es del ffi.

Bueno ahora si me despido. Besos.


	20. El final

Chicas disculpen la tardanza, pero al parecer el problemita con mi compu continua, no se que tenga que ver con el teclado, pero cuando quiere funciona, de principio creí que era este, pero me di cuenta de que cuando compre uno nuevo y vi que seguía el mismo problema y a veces con solo tocar una tecla me apaga la compu y la reinicia, créanme es muy fastidioso, a veces cuando funciona puedo escribir un poco en breves momentos antes de que me apague todo, así que comenzamos.

Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen sólo a Rumiko T.

Advertencia: Ninguna, pero espero que lo lean hasta el final y espero que no lloren (¡Naaa, es broma! no soy muy buena expresando emociones tristes) pero si lean hasta el final.

**Capitulo 19.**

— ¡No! ¡Kagome! — Inuyasha quiso detener el ataque pero estaba demasiado lejos, trato de correr, pero una extensión del semi demonio, le acorto el paso, pero Inuyasha al intentar saltar por encima de este, sólo pudo sentir como un pie sobre su cabeza lo derribo al piso y al levantarla pudo ver que por los aires volaban pedazos de los tentáculos de Naraku, fue Sesshoumaru quien los había rebanado.

Inuyasha miro rápidamente a Kagome quien estaba en pose, lista para defender al hombre que yacía a su lado, pero el demonio perro se había adelantado a ayudarla.

— ¡Gracias, Sesshoumaru!— pero este sólo se dio la media vuelta y continuo, peleando contra aquel ser que todos despreciaban.

— ¡Señor Sesshoumaru! Me sorprende que ayude a estos seres humanos, siendo estos inferiores a usted— mencionó con sorna.

—No malinterpretes las cosas, Naraku, ellos no me interesan—

—Entonces ¿Le intereso yo? Me halaga que me preste tanta atención— provocaba al joven demonio.

—No te hagas ilusiones, sólo no me agrada que me hayas mezclado en tus líos de faldas con Inuyasha, si no mal recuerdo, tu problema con Inuyasha es por una humana— El peliplateado se burló haciendo que el hibrido hiciera una mueca de desagrado y lanzara su ataque lleno de rabia y rencor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a negar que todo empezó porque aquella humana? nunca pudo mirarte porque sólo tenia ojos para el otro idiota—

— ¡Ya cállate, Sesshoumaru! — gritó Inuyasha fastidiado por las palabras que su medio hermano expresaba.

— Inuyasha, ya me había olvidado de tu presencia— Y se dispuso a atacarlo con las extensiones que salían de su cuerpo, pero Inuyasha las destruyo fácilmente con un viento cortante, pero Naraku no quitaba el dedo del renglón, largos tentáculos seguían saliendo de su cuerpo, sabía que tarde o temprano sus oponentes se debilitarían y él tomaría ventaja de esto.

— ¡Qué descortés Naraku, ¿no se suponía que me estabas atendiendo a mi? — La espada de Sesshoumaru volvió a cortar los tentáculos y se precipito a atacar directamente el pecho de Naraku, pero una barrera le impidió que lo hiriera.

—"Como lo imagine, una barrera" — El demonio observaba a su enemigo atentamente.

— ¿Sorprendido, señor Sesshoumaru? —

—No, la verdad, no me sorprende, eres tan cobarde que necesitas un campo que te proteja— E inútilmente volvió a atacar a Naraku siendo repelido por su barrera.

—Es sólo instinto de supervivencia, no soy tonto como para caer en sus provocaciones— Rió fuertemente, pero pronto la sonrisa se borro de su rostro al sentir como el colmillo de acero rojo casi perforó su defensa.

— ¡Comete esta Naraku! — Inuyasha atacó con todo su ser.

Kagome seguía atacando a cuanto demonio se lanzaba contra ella y Bankotsu, quien estaba desmayado debido al dolor.

— ¡No te perdonaré! ¡No perdonaré el daño que nos has hecho a todos! ¡Muere Naraku! — Y lanzó una flecha fuertemente cargada con su poder espiritual, pero tampoco logro penetrar la barrera. — ¡no puede ser! ¡Ni siquiera logre hacerle un rasguño! —Kagome frunció el ceño demasiado molesta.

—Kagome, querida, aquí los únicos que morirán serán todos ustedes, pero tu agonía será la más lenta de todas— y lanzo varios ataques contra todos y cada uno de los presentes, quienes trataban de escabullirse a toda costa.

Pero una luz demasiado intensa casi los cegó a todos, bastaron solamente unas cuantas milésimas de segundos para que todos recuperaran la vista poco a poco

— ¡¿Me extrañaste Naraku?! —Todos reconocieron la voz de esa persona.

— ¡Kikyou! — Grito Inuyasha al verla y Kagome jamás se había sentido tan feliz de verla.

— ¡Claro! Sólo hacia falta una persona para completar mi colección de enviados al infierno— Soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas compañía porque te da miedo irte solito? — Respondió burlonamente, mientras observaba la situación en la que se encontraban todos. —Porque según me doy cuenta, eres tú quien esta perdiendo esta guerra—

—Te equivocas, Kikyou, tengo la mayor parte de la perla y es lo que me hace fuerte—

—"¡La perla, eso es! Por favor, no me falles"— Kagome aprovecho que Naraku estaba distraído discutiendo con Kikyou y buscó el brillo de la ya casi completa perla, concentrando todo su poder espiritual en la flecha.

— ¡Eres un ser inferior Naraku! Ya que necesitas de ella para ser fuerte, además no te has dado cuenta que la voluntad de estas personas es diez veces más fuerte que tú y la perla de Shikón juntos—

— ¿Eso crees? — Se burló.

— De eso estoy segura y…— Kikyou fue interrumpida cuando un resplandor demasiado fuerte chocó contra la perla y esta fue hecha añicos nuevamente, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa y dirigió su mirada hacia Kagome quien sostenía su arco, el cual acababa de ser disparado.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, por unos instantes dejaron de pelear para ver como cientos de fragmentos de la perla se dispersaban en varias direcciones, Naraku estaba frustrado al ver como esta era destruida en sus propias manos.

— ¡Estúpida mujer! ¿Qué has hecho? — Naraku quiso atacar con toda su furia a Kagome quien sólo dejo escapar otra flecha, la cual atravesó solamente su armadura.

— ¡Estas acabado Naraku! — Sesshoumaru ataco directamente al despreciable híbrido, quien trataba de esquivarlo desesperado, pero el demonio logro asestar un golpe con su espada cortando a la mitad el cuerpo de Naraku.

— ¡Malditos!¡Pero aun así no pueden matarme —

—En eso estas equivocado, Naraku— Kikyou lo miró maliciosamente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Kikyou se movió a un costado dejando ver a un par de niños, una niña albina, quien representaba a la nada y a otro pequeño con uniforme de exterminador —

— ¡Kohaku!— grito Sango al verlo, mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus castaños ojos, al ver a salvo a su única familia.

Naraku miraba con terror lo que Kohaku llevaba en brazos — ¿Qué…qué? Me has traicionado Kana—

—Kagura te manda saludos… padre— habló suavemente la nada y Kohaku enterró una daga al pequeño ser que transportaba. Naraku abrió grandemente los ojos y se llevo las manos al pecho debido al agudo dolor que la acción del pequeño exterminador le había provocado.

— ¡Kagome! — grito Kikyou a la joven del futuro para que unidas atacaran con las flechas sagradas.

— ¡Ahora! — Ambas mujeres soltaron las flechas —Inuyasha— Grito nuevamente Kagome ya que siempre coordinaban los ataques de colmillo de acero y sus flechas sagradas.

— ¡Muere Naraku! ¡Viento cortante! — Inuyasha lanzó su efectivo ataque, mientras un verdoso látigo envolvía el cuerpo del malvado hibrido y esta vez Naraku nada pudo hacer y su cuerpo fue cortado en miles de pedazos.

Nada podía verse debido al resplandor que despedía el cuerpo de Naraku al recibir los poderosos ataques de las dos sacerdotisas, la joven mitad bestia y el demonio perro. Varias aldeas lograron apreciar la brillante guerra que se llevaba a cabo. El grito ensordecedor de Naraku indicaba que todo había acabado por fin. El dolor infringido por el ladrón Onigumo desde hace cincuenta años, estaba acabando por fin, pero no por completo dos hombres yacían en el suelo y todos lucían desconsolados.

Sango corrió desesperada a ver al amor de su vida y lo apretó contra su pecho, al sentir la tenue respiración del monje ella suspiró aliviada y este solamente atinó al levantar su mano para observarla y notar que el kazaana había desparecido supo que Naraku había muerto por fin y no pudo resistir la tentación de sobar los delicados encantos traseros de Sango.

— ¡Monje pervertido! — pero esta vez no hubo bofetadas, solamente lagrimas que salían sin cesar debido a la alegría que sentía la exterminadora al verlo con vida, ella se lanzo al cuello de su amado pervertido, quien solo parpadeaba sorprendido al no recibir su merecido castigo.

— Ahora si Sango ¿Te gustaría compartir la vida a mi lado y al de nuestros hijos? — Sango acepto gustosa la declaración del monje.

—Si, Miroku, si— estaba demasiado feliz por la propuesta y al ver como llegaba su hermano, quien aun seguía con vida, pero su felicidad fue opacada al voltear hacia donde Kagome quien se encontraba abrazando el cuerpo mal herido del joven mercenario. —Kagome— susurró Sango.

Inuyasha caminaba a paso lento hacia su amiga, pero una mano en su hombro llamó su atención.

—Kikyou— Ella movió en forma negativa la cabeza indicándole en silencio que no los interrumpiera.

—Permíteles decir adiós—

—Pero… ella me necesita— la voz de Inuyasha se quebraba al ver la tristeza de Kagome, pues recordó lo sucedido hace cincuenta años, con la diferencia de que esta vez la sacerdotisa no dudo del amor que el guerrero sentía.

Kagome se encontraba arrodillada con Bankotsu en brazos y no paraba de llorar.

—Kagome… perdóname— Hizo que ella lo recostara nuevamente en el suelo y acerco su oído a los labios del chico, ya que su voz era ya demasiado débil.

—No digas eso, no hay nada que perdonar—

— Cuando te marchaste…por primera vez con él, desee verte llorar y sufrir por mi, cuando Naraku me arrancara los fragmentos… estoy arrepentido, daría lo que fuera por no verte llorar— Las lágrimas de Kagome salían con más fuerza y su llanto era aun más audible.

—Estabas molesto, pero si mueres…si mueres ¡No te lo perdonaré! — Lo abrazó con más fuerza, Inuyasha se sentía impotente, deseaba hacer algo para que Kagome no sufriera y dirigió su mirada suplicante hacia Sesshoumaru quien sólo dio una negativa respuesta con su mirada. Inuyasha volvió a mirar a Kagome.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Dile a Bankotsu que tenemos una pelea pendiente y que le voy a meter a colmillo de acero por el…!— Kikyou apretó fuertemente la mano del impulsivo hibrido, para reprenderlo.

—Dile a tu estúpido ex noviecito que no le conviene tener esa pelea conmigo ya que mi banryu es más grande— él sonrió dolorosamente y levanto su débil mano para acariciar por ultima vez la mejilla de su amada. —ya no estés triste, estoy feliz de no morir solo esta vez y de saber que alguien me amo— Sonreía dulcemente, pero triste a la vez.

— ¡Si sabes que te amo entonces lucha!— Insistía y suplicaba la sacerdotisa.

—Yo también te amo…lo siento, pero…ya…no puedo más—Volteó a ver a Inuyasha, no quería dejar nada pendiente.

— Inuyasha— el mercenario llamo al hanyou, necesitaba pedirle un favor, Kikyou miró suplicante a Inuyasha para que este se acercara. — Déjame hablar a solas con él— Le suplicó a Kagome y esta se retiró preocupada de dejarlo y no volver a escucharlo.

— ¡Ash! ¿Qué demonios quieres imbécil? — Trataba de sonar despreocupado para no mortificar a su compañera de viaje y se acerco lo suficiente.

—Hazla feliz, dile la verdad y déjala ir, no merece estar en este lugar— Inuyasha bajo su mirada, pues sabia bien que se refería a su relación con Kikyou.

— No sé si podré hacerlo— No podía mirar a Bankotsu directamente a los ojos.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, no… lo puedes…ocultar por siempre— ya casi no podía hablar pues la sangre brotaba por su boca comenzaba a ahogarlo y lentamente cerró sus ojos. Kagome corrió rápidamente empujando a Inuyasha a un lado, se postró nuevamente junto al moreno y lo tomó fuertemente de la mano, sólo para darse cuenta de la realidad.

— ¡Su mano esta fría! ¡No Bankotsu! ¡No! — gritaba dolorosamente Kagome.

Sango sólo bajo su mirada y abrazo al monje, Kouga se acerco a Kagome y estiró su mano para posarla sobre su hombro pero no se atrevió a tocarla, él deseaba que ella no sufriera, deseaba arrancarle ese dolor, deseaba haber matado a los siete guerreros desde un principio y así ella no estaría llorando frente al cadáver de uno de ellos. Inuyasha apretaba fuertemente sus puños logrando herir sus propias manos y agachaba su mirada al escuchar como Kagome llamaba insistentemente al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

— ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor! ¡Vamos a casa Bankotsu! ¡Despierta! — No obtuvo respuesta alguna, ella limpió sus mejillas y saco los fragmentos de shikon que llevaba con ella, tenia la esperanza de que funcionara.

— Kagome— Susurró Inuyasha al adivinar lo que ella pensaba hacer.

— No mueras, te amo, no mueras— suplicaba en voz baja, se negaba a aceptar que este estuviera muerto, al intentar incrustar los fragmentos una delgada mano la detuvo y ella giro su rostro hacia la persona que la había interrumpido y con su mirada suplicaba que no la detuviera.

—Kikyou—

— Sabes que puede no funcionar, que posiblemente el no despierte…—

— Tengo la esperanza de que funcione—

— ¿Para que alimentar falsas esperanzas? —

— Para mi no lo son—

— Él ya estaba muerto antes de conocerte ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir? —

— Porque soy una persona egoísta y no me gusta dejar ir tan fácilmente lo que quiero, no sin luchar— Kikyou liberó la mano de Kagome y ella por fin pudo incrustar los fragmentos en el cuello de Bankotsu.

—Despierta…por favor abre tus ojos Bankotsu, tenemos que regresar a casa, a nuestra casa— Pero Bankotsu no despertó.

— No funcionó— Susurró Miroku

— ¡Pobre Kagome! — Sango se sentía deprimida por su amiga.

— ¡Bankotsu! ¡Inuyasha, ayúdame! — corrió hacia el joven hibrido y lo tomó fuertemente de la yukata, le suplicaba con lagrimas en los ojos que la ayudara, pero el solo bajo la mirada, pues nada podía hacer.

—Yo…lo siento…esta vez no puedo hacer nada…lo siento— dijo en un suave susurro., mientras Kagome lo soltó suavemente en señal de derrota.

—Esto…esto…no esta sucediendo, estoy dormida en casa, es una pesadilla— trataba de negar su dolorosa realidad, sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse haciendo que cayera al suelo, sus ojos perdieron su brillo.

—Esto es real, debes ser fuerte y aceptar la realidad— Respondió fríamente Kikyou, pero tratando de darle ánimos.

— Vamos Kagome, regresemos a la cabaña— la exterminadora posó sus manos en los hombros de la joven, quien nuevamente se lanzó sobre el inerte cuerpo del mercenario y besó por ultima vez sus labios. —Sus labios… sus labios también están fríos y su piel esta pálida, me ha dejado, pero nos volveremos a encontrar, estoy segura— su voz se quebraba en cada palabra expresada, se levantó para dirigirse a la cabaña, limpio sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa y camino casi inconciente, pero su cuerpo ya no resistió más y se desmayó.

— ¡Kagome! — Kouga que estaba atento a todo lo que sucedía, se percato que Kagome había desfallecido y ágilmente corrió a su lado y la sostuvo antes de que ella cayera al suelo y la llevo en brazos hasta el futon.

Sepultemos a Bankotsu— Miroku le sugirió a Inuyasha quien solamente asintió.

El zorrito y la exterminadora se fueron atrás de Kouga para hacerle compañía a Kagome. Mientras Miroku e Inuyasha cavaban para enterrar el cadáver del valiente guerrero.

—Retirare los Fragmentos— Kikyou estiró su mano para tomarlos.

— ¡Espera Kikyou! — Gritó Inuyasha.

Tres años pasaron desde aquel día, el día en el que valientes humanos unidos con poderosos seres sobrenaturales combatieron a un ambicioso hibrido, quien deseaba una perla que sólo traía desgracias y dolor, el hibrido había sido derrotado y la perla nuevamente estaba fragmentada.

-Kagome ¿estas segura que esta vez no quieres acompañarnos a buscar los fragmentos? - Preguntaba Kikyou quien ahora vivía felizmente con Inuyasha.

-Esta vez no, el bebé de Sango no tarda en nacer y quiero estar presente cuando esto suceda-

-Entiendo, lo mas seguro es que por un tiempo ella tampoco pueda acompañarnos-

- Sólo mientras se recupera, lo mejor de todo es que nuestro equipo ahora es más grande- Sonrió sinceramente, pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció al ver a Kikyou con una ligera muestra de tristeza. - ¿sucede algo? -

- al parecer te he dejado mi triste camino, como mi reencarnación te he heredado la difícil tarea de cuidar la perla, ya no volverás a ser una mujer ordinaria, tendrás que pelear por el resto de tu vida-

-No digas eso Kikyou, se lo que me espera, pero no estoy sola, cuento con amigos y si no me equivoco, sé que tú también estarás aquí- Kikyou sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de todos, eres mi fastidiosa reencarnación-

-Es verdad...pero sobre todo, sé muy bien que él siempre estará a mi lado-

-Lo sé, ustedes dos no fueron como Inuyasha y yo, nosotros nos dejamos engañar y dudamos el uno del otro-

-Tal vez, pero nosotros no pasamos por lo que ustedes pasaron-

-Pero nunca te rendiste, enfrentaste a Naraku y a él le diste una oportunidad, creíste en él, en verdad mi hermana tenía razón, eres una chica extraña-

- ¡Oye! ¿Debo tomar eso como un halago? - Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Así es, me refiero a que puedes sanar el corazón de las personas, cuando regrese mi Inuyasha era otro, su mirada era más cálida, incluso cambiaste el mío, me hiciste perdonarlo y amarlo nuevamente- Kagome sonrió dulcemente ante la declaración de la sacerdotisa.

-Por cierto... ¿Por qué no llegan? Ya tienen tres días fuera y el bebé de Miroku no tarda en nacer- Kagome trataba de imaginar lo que estaría retrasándolos, hasta que se vio interrumpida por Kohaku quien volaba sobre Kirara y agitaba su mano saludando a ambas sacerdotisas.

- ¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Señorita Kikyou! -

- ¡Hola Kohaku! -Saludaron al joven exterminador que en tres años se había convertido en un apuesto adolescente, su voz y su cuerpo habían cambiado y el también ayudaba a buscar los fragmentos.

-Ya nació mi sobrinito-

-Falta poco- contestó Kikyou.

- ¡Llegue a tiempo! - sonrió satisfecho el exterminador.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de Miroku, ya se retraso-

-Por cierto...- Kohaku buscaba entre sus pertenencias -aquí están- les entregó dos fragmentos.

-Gracias-

-Iré a ver a mi hermana- y corrió a su cabaña a saludarla, cuando la escucho gritar.

- ¡ah! ¡Maldito monje! - Sango profería maldiciones a diestra y siniestra para el ausente monje al mismo tiempo que estaba recostada sujetándose el vientre.

- ¿Her...hermana? - se apresuró a entrar al escuchar los gritos y se arrodillo a su lado para abrazarla.

- ¡Kohaku! -

- ¿Estas bien? -

- ¡Ya viene el bebé!-

- ¡¿Ya viene?! - Se levantó asustado - ¿Qué hago? - corría de un lado a otro.

-Ve por la anciana Kaede ¡Rápido! - y salió gritando de la cabaña, alertando asi a las tres sacerdotisas,

-Bien Kagome ¿te gustaría ayudarme en el parto? - Preguntó Kaede con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿yo? ¿En verdad?-Se puso pálida y la anciana asintió contenta. - ¡Sería maravilloso! -

Ambas mujeres atendieron el parto y se sorprendieron al ver que no era un niñotote como suponían, si no dos pequeñas niñas, Kohaku estaba afuera de la cabaña dando vueltas de un lado a otro, pero cuando escucho el llanto de la primera niña sonrió y una lágrima cayó de sus castaños ojos.

-Te prometo padre, que siempre cuidare de ellos y le ayudaré a recuperar esa perla- otro llanto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Sango son dos niñas! - Exclamó la anciana Kaede.

- ¡¿Dos?! - Kohaku sonrió al escuchar a la anciana -Creo que tendré mucho trabajo padre-

-Kohaku, puedes entrar-

-Pero que no le corresponde a Miroku-

-El parto se adelanto un poco, él aun cree que será dentro de dos semanas, pero el cuerpo de Sango ya no tolero tanto peso-

-Entiendo- y camino hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, en cada brazo sostenía a una pequeña -son hermosas, se parecen a ti, papá estaría orgullosos de ti- y Sango dejó escapar una lágrima de felicidad.

- ¡Ya regresaron los chicos! - Entró Kikyou a avisarles - ¡Rápido su excelencia! ¡Ya es padre! - Detrás de Kikyou entró corriendo Miroku, quien casi tiró al piso a Kohaku para ver a sus hijas-

- ¡Felicidades monje, son dos! - Dijo burlesca la anciana al ver a Miroku sorprendido al mirar, no a una, sino a dos bebés.

-Parece que quiere llegar rápido a los veinte niños- Dijo Kagome riéndose bajito

-Son hermosas- Dijo Miroku a Sango y le dio un beso.

Kikyou salió de la cabaña para recibir a Inuyasha, tenía tres días sin verlo y después de la escena allí dentro sólo deseaba besarlo, en cuanto lo vio se lanzó a su cuello y se posesiono apasionadamente de sus labios.

- ¡Hola Inuyasha!- Inuyasha se alejo un poco para saludar a la dueña de aquella voz.

- ¡Hola Kagome! - ella sonrió, pero Inuyasha comenzó a olfatearla insistentemente.

-hueles diferente, estas...- la miró a los ojos, ella esperaba curiosa que terminara de hablar, pero Kikyou lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué tardaste? - Lo abrazó por la cintura, pero Inuyasha volteó bruscamente y señalo a un recién llegado.

- ¡Fue culpa de este imbécil! que siempre esta peleando con todo el mundo, aun con los humanos ¡Pero no! ¡No puede dejar de matar a cuanto demonio se le cruza en el camino! -

- ¿Hablas de mi idiota? - se escuchó una voz varonil.

- ¡¿Pues de quien más?! Cadáver ambulante- se le ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que ellos discutían.

-Por favor Inuyasha deja de pelear- decía Kikyou con una dulce y melodiosa voz, Kagome sólo reía bajito.

-Esta bien, sólo porque Kagome esta embarazada y no quiero hacerla enojar-

- ¿Qué has dicho? -

- ¡Si, imbécil! Tu mujer esta embarazada, me di cuenta por su olor-

- ¡¿Es verdad?! -

-No lo sé, apenas me estoy enterando, estoy tan sorprendida como tú Bankotsu-

- ¡Voy a tener un hijo!... ¡Te amo Kagome! Siempre estaré a tu lado- Y la abrazó de la cintura elevándola un poco en el aire, para después besarla dulcemente -Inuyasha, nunca te agradecí, el que me ayudaras, de no ser por ti no estaría en este momento junto a ella. -

- ¡ash! El embarazo lo volvió cursi, no fue nada, olvídalo- y él y Kikyou entraron a ver a las gemelas.

-Aunque Inuyasha aparenta ser muy frío, es todo lo contrario, es un chico muy dulce, es el mejor amigo que he tenido-

-No sé que decir de esto, pero nunca olvidaré lo que hizo ese día por mi, sobre todo agradezco a los dioses que él tenga muy buen sentido del oído, sino... ¡de sólo recordar me da escalofríos!-

Tres años atrás...

Sepultemos a Bankotsu- Miroku le sugirió a Inuyasha quien solamente asintió.

El zorrito y la exterminadora se fueron atrás de Kouga para hacerle compañía a Kagome. Mientras Miroku e Inuyasha cavaban para enterrar el cadáver del valiente guerrero.

-Retirare los Fragmentos- Kikyou estiró su mano para tomarlos.

- ¡Espera Kikyou! - Gritó Inuyasha y Kikyou se detuvo al instante.

- ¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? - Preguntó Miroku desconcertado.

-Escucho...escucho su corazón latir nuevamente-

- ¿En serio? - Miroku se agacho y pego el oído en el pecho del mercenario- ¡Es verdad, esta vivo! ¿Qué harás ahora Inuyasha? -

-Avisarle a Kagome que más- respondió fastidiado, pero estaba feliz de que él no hubiera muerto, durante la batalla descubrió que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y que él se había equivocado, su amiga por fin seria feliz.

-Llevémoslo a la cabaña en donde esta Kagome, esta muy herido y necesita cuidados- Inuyasha sonrió, quería ver la cara de Kagome cuando entraran con Bankotsu, pero antes volteó hacia atrás y miró a Kikyou, quien estaba parada, su mirada era melancólica y ella se dispuso a marcharse. - ¡Vamos Kikyou, debes volver a tu aldea, la anciana Kaede estaría feliz de volver a verte-

- ¿Es sólo por eso? -

-No, es porque yo te necesito- Y ella comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos.

- ¡Kagome! ¿En donde estas? Alguien quiere...- Inuyasha entró solo a la cabaña quería darle la sorpresa a Kagome, pero esta ya no estaba, observó los rostros tristes de Sango, Shippou y Kouga, este último solo movía la cabeza en forma negativa e Inuyasha supo de qué estaban hablando.

- ¿Por qué? -

-Dijo que le dieran tiempo, que estar aquí sólo le recordaría a Bankotsu- Dijo Sango.

- ¡Iré por ella! - Y salio rápidamente hacia el pozo- Miroku llévalo adentro y cuida que el lobo sarnoso, no le haga daño al cadáver-

-Así lo haré Inuyasha-

Inuyasha llego a la otra época, era ya de madrugada, todo había pasado tan rápido, pero como era de esperarse, las luces de la casa estaban todas encendidas, la madre de Kagome la abrazaba fuertemente, para poder consolarla, aun cuando ella no le había contado lo sucedido, Souta vio entrar a su amigo orejas de perro y suspiró aliviado.

- ¡Amigo, estas bien! Por la forma en que llora mi hermana, creí que alguien había muerto-

-Casi, pero no hay tiempo, vengo por ella- Entro a la sala en donde se encontraban ella y su madre, las dos lo miraron sorprendidas.

- ¡¿Inuyasha?! -

- ¡Vamonos Kagome, alguien te espera! -

- Por favor Inuyasha, dame tiempo- suplicó.

-No hay tiempo, él te necesita, esta muy herido, pero esta vivo- La agarró del brazo y la levantó haciéndola correr hacia el pozo, pero ella aun se resistía.

- ¿A quien te refieres? -

- ¡A Bankotsu, idiota! ¿A quien más? - Los ojos de Kagome recuperaron su brillo y su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- ¡Gracias Inuyasha! -

-Deja de hablar y no me agradezcas a mí, ¡Date prisa! -

Juntos regresaron a la aldea, los aldeanos regresaban a sus cabañas casi destruidas, pero no hubo ninguna baja y eso era más que suficiente para ser felices. En la cabaña se encontraba casi todos presentes, Kikyou y Kaede trataban de sanar las heridas de todos los presentes y Kouga decidió irse, no toleraba a Bankotsu y mucho menos porque Kagome lo había elegido a él. Kagome entró junto con Inuyasha y corrió al lado de Bankotsu y trató de escuchar su corazón.

- Gracias- Susurró y lo beso en sus fríos labios.

Varios días después, todos comenzaron a recuperarse, pero tenían que reanudar la búsqueda de los fragmentos, aun cuando la perla nunca estaría completa.

- Tendrás la tarea de purificar la perla y nunca dejar que ningún demonio la vuelva a tomar- Decía Kikyou

-Lo sé, prefiero mil veces perder mi libertad como persona a perderlo a él-

-Entiendo, yo viví lo mismo hace cincuenta años, pero yo quería mi libertad y lo quería a él, estaba dispuesta a todo por él, pero Naraku fue más inteligente que nosotros dos-

-Pero no más fuerte-

-Al parecer todo esta volviendo a la normalidad, ¿te quedarás en esta aldea Kagome?-

- Si, Bankotsu aceptó quedarse aquí y ayudarnos a buscar los fragmentos, mientras él e Inuyasha, junto con Miroku van en busca de demonios que purificar-

Y asi paso el tiempo, juntaron casi toda la perla, pero esta nunca estaría completa no sin los fragmento de Bankotsu y Kohaku, la perla permanecería en la aldea de Kaede en donde Kagome y Kikyou se encargarían de purificarla, pero ellas nunca estarían solas en la lucha contra demonios codiciosos de esta joya, ya que contaban con una gran familia, si eso eran, una gran familia, que siempre estaría al lado de las sacerdotisas protegiendo que la perla no vuelva a caer en manos equivocadas, cuidando que nadie más vuelva a sufrir como ellos sufrieron.

Fin.

Vaya acabe por fin, espero que le haya agradado, a tods ls que me leyenron, muchas gracias, a las personas que me dejaron siempre un review, mil gracias y un besote, a AllySan, Kriss16, Twindpd1, Yela01, Karla, Jazmin, Maritza03, SARITZ y a los que me agregaron en favoritos y en alertas también les mando un beso, gracias por acompañarme.


End file.
